Daring Eternal
by WildcatInk
Summary: Miki, Sky Army Recruit enlisted into the Sky Army when her home was burned down. Now that she's in the Army, she finds that the greatest threat isn't the squids but Sky's own ally: Deadlox, corrupted by the Enderdragon.
1. Prologue

~Prolouge~

So you want to know where this story starts? It starts in the fair land of Minecraftia, a land of rolling hills, of high hills, and vast forests. I assume you've heard of this land where most of its human inhabitants journey down into the very belly of the earth and mine. Where every night is a test of their survival skils. The night being when such creatures such as the moaning zombies shuffle, where the mysterious Endermen use the very land against you, and let's not forget the creepers! Though, that is just the tip of the iceberg, I assure you.

Who knows how long ago when a very terror came out of the desert? One so horrible no one spoke his name so they may not ever see his pale face at the door. Some people even said they'd rather come across the mysterious Herobrine than come across such a tyrant!

No, our story is not focused on the terror of the desert or even his greatest enemies, a dwarf, a spaceman, or a knight! No, this story is about someone more humble just who has a lot of bad luck stemming from just one encounter with this evil of the desert. Though, the story starts with not this humble character but her brother.

Her brother's name was Farrell and his thrist for power and adventure streched far into the lands surrounding their small village. All it needed to grow was a seed, of evil or good to grow it into a mighty tree. Sadly the wrong sort of seed had been planted inside of him.

His younger sister's fascination with the Kingdom of the Saplings was what probably what done them in, seeing as the kingdom was one of great good and a certain pale-faced man was anything but. He knew where she fled after their encounter but he didn't see pursuing it useful until he had to.

He felt he had to when he found that Farrell, now in his late teens, lusted for power. The young man had wandered into the desert, trying to get over to the next town. He had pursued a pig into the desert for he was on the verge of starving and had to get something to eat. The pig escaped due to the man's deterioted state. At this point he had resigned to sitting down and giving himself up to the harsh forgiving world. Though what he had thought was a miracle had come up to him and stopped. He raised his head slowly, fatigue already setting in, and looked at the figure who was a pale man with a creeper-esque face. They sat and stared and each other for the longest time until the pale man quietly withdrew a piece of cooked pork out of his pocket and waved it slowly in front of Farrell. Farrell's eyes followed it until the man stopped and held it in front of him, as if Farrell was a dog. Farrell lunged but fell face-first onto the grainy ground. The man taunted, "No, no, no."

Farrell yelled, "Give it to me!"

The man turned his head ever so slighty and asked, "How much do you want it?

Farrell growled, "Well seeing as that would be the thing that saves me from starving...".

The man threw the pork at the young man and disappeared like a desert wraith This saved Farrell but he din't know he now owed that man a favor.

Said favor, whatever it was, was repaid sometime in the summer. It had to do with the utter and total destruction of his village. Though, let's not get ahead of ourselves for such things don't happen on the drop of a gold coin! Others said that they witnessed changes in the young man, such as nervousness and a decline in outdoor activity. These symptoms seemed to escalate until a breaking point, one balmy night, in which his young sister had returned from a friend's house not too far away. She came to find her older brother standing over the two bodies of thier parents, with his hand encased in fire. She looked at him and fled towards her father's room with the one thought of getting his bow and arrows.

She very narrowly escaped her brother's manipulated cruelty with a bow, arrows, and a few supplies. Though there was only a single problem and that was that it was night, when the mobs roamed. Only two things saved her that night: pure adrenline to outrun everything and her love of climbing trees which allowed her to scale a tree like a squirrel. After that she traveled away from her forest village with no rhyme or reason to her journey. Eventually she came to a desert/mountain village that welcomed the fourteen-year-old and marveled at how she traveled so far for one so young. Though she yearned for her own way and climbed into the mountains.

Not far from the village was a lake encrled by mountains adorned with roaring waterfalls. She cut down some o the trees to make a spiral staircase up and found she had picked an ideal place; somewhere she could see the village and watch her base. In time she built herself a small cottage built into the cliffside and bridges over the lake and the small peaks around. She planted a pine forest and after a bit of archery faceoffs with skeletons she obtained enough bonemeal for her forest which grew green and soon had a wolf pack roaming in it. This all took a year and once she was finished she settled down for two years, watching, exploring, and finding out. And one spring this all collapsed in a fiery inferno.


	2. Fiery Motivation

~Chapter 1: Fiery Motivation~

She ran her hand through her medium length black hair as she watched the world from atop her cliff house. It was early morning and the sun had just came up so the mobs were gone. She sighed and slid off the wooden roof to the side of the mountain and looked ahead into where the mountains slid into the desert. That way was a Millenaire village, what they called villages where successful miners had started a living, not like the villages where most of the inhabitants had oversized noses.

She opted out on jumping from the cliff into the vast lake she lived beside, instead traversing the homemade spiral staircase she built into the mountain side. She sprinted over the wooden bridge over the water, only stopping to glare at a squid. Finally she leaped to the opposite shore, amid the dark green grass. She sighed from her moment of adrenaline. She looked ahead and said to herself, "Might as well get a move on!"

She scanned the landscape as she walked with many a memory of a Enderman and creeper attack. She frowned as he remembered one such attack. The villagers were so kind to take care of her after that darned creeper snuck up on her. There was also an odd incident involving a skeleton, an arrow, and her knee. Miki still didn't know why that villager had laughed so hard. Luckily there was no Endermen or creepers around today. She used to worry about mobs under trees but she took care of the tree problem.

It usually took her about most of an afternoon to reach the village and today was no exception for when she reached the village it was about an hour before sunset. She literally sprinted to the inn where the innkeeper greeted her, "''Hello Miki! Usual room?"

She dug in her pocket as she nodded. The innkeeper said as he always did, "You don't need to, young one!"

She sighed, as she always did and made her way to the room. They made this exchange every time since she helped them fend off a particularly horrible zombie invasion. The rooms were always usually very simple, with a bed, crafting table, and furnace. Though hers was a bit more decorative since she had paid a decent amount to lay claim to it. It wasn't much, just a painting on the wall and a table but it made her feel special. She looked outside as villagers started to migrate to their homes and the sky became a lovely yet foreboding pink. She collapsed on the bed for a dreamless sleep.

The morning came with birds calling, the village bustling, and the sun shining. She exited the inn, whilst saying goodbye to the innkeeper, and made her way to the shop. As she walked in. the shop owner, Maria, said to her, "Ah, Miki, I was wondering' when you'd come!"

Miki grinned as she replied, "I've found difficulty to coming down but also didn't feel like it. Then I ran low on supplies!"

Maria turned to sort wood but still held her conversation, "Well, we were missing' you! You know what they say! 'It takes a village to raise a child!' "

Miki rolled her eyes at this, for Maria always brought it up once but said, "Yeah, yeah! So what do you have today!"

Maria chuckled. "To the point you are! We have arrows, as always! What else you need?"

As she dug in her pocket Miki said, "Well I need some food, and some glass!"

Maria placed two stacks of arrows, about twenty pork chops, and a stack of glass blocks on the table in front of the cloaked girl and said, "You know to price, gal."

Miki grinned even wider as she slid the deniers on the table and grabbed the goods. She spoke, "I also need the anvil to repair my bow. "

Maria gestured towards the back, "As always."

Miki strolled towards the back and repaired her bow, repairing the cracks in the wood and changing the string. She held it up to the light and frowned. With her free hand she grabbed the polish and wiped the wood. It gleamed afterward and Miki held it up and whooped. Maria chuckled to her self as she continued to sort wood. Miki did this every time. She stopped to watch as Miki walked back to the front and asked, "You going' home?"

Miki shook her head as she answered, "No, I want to say hi to some people!"

And that was the plan until she got out of the shop and found deep gray plumes of smoke from her mountain. She yelped, "Well that plan has been scratched! Tell the others I said hi, Maria!" and thus she was off.

Maria called after her, "Wait, Miki!" and ran after as well, holding her dress.

Miki scrambled over the landscape, adrenaline giving her the power to make it home in only a few minutes.

She collapsed just in sight of her home but didn't look up in fear of what she would see. Maria stopped by her and said, "Miki, look up. You're going to have to sometime, honey."

Miki sighed and raised her head to see her home burning, flames devouring it like a ravenous beast. She screamed and got up to run to it but was stopped by Maria grabbing her cloak and yelling, "There's no use!"

Miki turned around and screeched, "It can be saved!"

Maria responded coolly, "One of our hunters is over there; I see him. He'll put out the fire but you'd waste you time going up that deathtrap you call stairs! I assure you he'll bring back anything of worth but other than that there's nothing' we kin do. Let's go on back. You always welcome at the village."

Miki stopped and turned towards Maria, nodding. Maria released her cloak, satisfied she wasn't going to attempt to run. Miki picked up the end of her cloak and wiped her eyes as she followed Maria back to the village.

By the time they had returned night was creeping onto the village and so everyone was making their way home. Miki was no exception as he made her way back to the inn for a second night. The next morning, Maria came to wake up Miki and asked her, "So what do you want to do, missy?"

Miki literally jumped out of bed, grabbed her cloak, and dramatically put it on, with the black folds flapping like bird wings. She whooped, "Maria! I have had...an epiphany!"

Maria chuckled and said, "Well, come outside and tell me all about it!", and thus the two walked into the middle of the town.

The two sat near a fountain in the middle and Maria asked, "So this epiphany, you say? What is it?"

Miki stood up, ready for a dramatic speech, "ahemed" for effect, and began, "This has broke free the ties that held me back and I'm free to explore the world of Minecraftia! I can see the city of Mistral, the Kingdom of the Saplings...even the majestic golden airship of the Sky Army! Imagine it. Imagine it, Maria."

Maria shrugged, "I guess its all great but not for me. For you, definitely. But girl, the world is full of danger! You sure you're up to it!?"

Miki nodded vigorously, "Yeah, I can! I've surviving up there for years with minimal injuries!"

Maria asked in a low voice, "And there's nothing we kin do to stop you?"

Miki nodded again and Maria nodded, "Well if that what you want, no one kin get in your ay. Let's tell everybody so we can get you on your way."

Thus the pair gathered up the village asked where she was going to go and Miki was stumped until one of the elders, Nico, strode up to her and said, "There's more mountains to the north-east, across that small desert. How about that."

Miki nodded and answered, "Yeah. Despite the desert, more mountains sound great!"

And thus, after all of her goodbyes, she turned and walked into the desert, to see the world.


	3. When Squids Talk

~Chapter 2: When Squids Talk~

Miki huffed as she collapsed on the bed. She had traveled across the desert in an easy day because it was small. Though what she came upon was a rainforest and a savanna. Both had their perks and drawbacks. Rainforests held a lot of shelters but were rather hard to traverse whereas plains had little shelter but were easy to traverse. In the end, she sheltered in a jungle tree for the night and started again in the morning across the plain.

What she hated about plains was the lack of trees and thus the lack of wood. She always kept a bit on her so sometimes she could build a small wood shack but if she lost track of time she resorted to a small hole dug into the ground. Now she had come to this mountainous area, one a bit like her own home but with more lakes. The first one, and the one she was beside was large and seemed perfect. She planned to spend the night there, catch some fish, and then continue. Her shelter was a smallish wood shelter with a single window, her crafting table, furnace, and a bed; all with little space between. She had collected fish to keep her going for at least a week; not factoring in the rest of her supplies. Finally she could watch a sunset, the first in days, without fear of not being able to keep safe during the night. Though, as soon as the sun's brilliant rays left the sky, she turned in.

She stared at the ceiling as sleep took her into its embrace, and asked herself, "Will I ever find somewhere like home?"

The morning came swift and what came after was even swifter and that was her packing up. She strode away with a last glance at the lake and smiled. With a few more mountains and maybe a waterfall or two, it would be just like home.

She barely even walked for ten minutes until she came upon another water expanse. She looked across it, and seeing no other side, assumed it was the ocean, but when she walked around its edge she found it was a colossal lake! She grinned. If there was a bit more civilization about she would consider building here. It wasn't like her original home but it was a lake circled by mountains. She sat by the edge and peered into the lake. She could barely see anything except squids. She commented, "More squids. They're everywhere, aren't they!"

She sighed and looked to the sky to see it wasn't even noon yet. She smiled until something grabbed her leg and jerked her into the lake. She screamed as she came up for air, sputtering, "A-ah!"

She used her free foot to stamp on the slimy thing that coiled around her foot and after a few of these stamps, it let her free. She scrambled to the bank as the lake exploded behind her. She turned to see, a gigantic squid, flailing it tentacles about and muttering incoherently. She stared at it for a minute, her mind still processing the phenomena of a giant squid. It turned its head, looked at here and after a few seconds started to chant, "HEY. HEY. IMMA SQUID. SEE? SEE? IMMA SQUID. ARCHER GIRL. ARCHER GIRL. SQUIDSQUIDSQUID. "

Miki scowled and stated, "And you're annoying. Since when did squids become giant talking annoyances?"

The squid glared at her, which didn't go anywhere since it's eyes re-crossed. It continued, "SINCE THE CREEPER MAN DID THIS TO ME. HE TOLD ME ONE THING BUT IT WAS CONFUSING. HE SAID TO ENACT MY REVENGE OF THE COMMANDER OF THE SHIPS OF THE SKY. THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS. AND MY FRIENDS. AND MY ACQUAINTANCES. AND MY GRADE-SCHOOL TEACHER. TEAR HIS ARMY APART HE SAID."

Miki stared at the ground, "The creeper man? Israphel?"

The squid answered, which was the last thing Miki wanted, "YES. ISRAWHATEVER. HE ALSO SAID TO ELIMINATE ANYONE WITH THE SYMBOL OF ANY ENEMY ORGANIZATION. YOU. YOU HAVE A SAPLING SWIRL. I WILL OBEY!"

The squid slammed a tentacle and used another to grab the archer and fling her into the air. Miki screamed until she landed, gladly and angrily into the lake. Gladly because she would have no broken bones but angrily because there was no way of escape from the squid. She fought her way to the surface where she screamed, "This swirl! It's just something I put on here when I was young!"

Squid didn't seem to hear, or care, as it dragged her yet again into the depths. Desperately she grabbed one of the tentacles and bit it. As planned, it released her and she swam to the surface and to the bank as fast as she could. She jumped to the bank gratefully, took her bow off and notched a bow on the string. Miki then ,wildly, let it fly at the squid where it embedded into its slimy flesh. Though the arrow did not affect the squid and Miki growled, "A waste of good arrow! Perhaps my diamond dagger will prove useful."

She got her dagger made for the sole reason she found herself in hand-to-hand combat too often. She stared at the blue blade and jumped away as another tentacle slammed just a foot in front of her. Another coiled itself around her and attempted to drag her into the lake again. She stabbed it with the dagger which caused it to recoil and release her. She turned and ran but something shiny distracted her attention. She stopped and looked into the sky to see a magnificent, why she'd even call it majestic, golden ship overhead. It was mostly gold but had accents of glass, spruce wood and the occasional iron. She could only stare and wonder...who in the world would spend the time getting that much gold to make a fully functional airship! That is until, a rope dropped from the ship and she heard someone yell what sounded like, " Come on!"

She wasted no time in eagerly grabbing the rope and scaling it. The ship was colossal and it look like it would have taken HUNDREDS of people to have built it. When she got to the top a boy met her, a boy about her age, in a gray and black uniform with shaggy red-black hair. He pulled her up and immediately asked, "Your name and weapon, ma'am."

Miki muttered quickly, "Miki and I'm an archer! Who are you?"

The boy raised his hand to her lips and answered, "Questions later. Action now. It dangerous to go alone. Take this." and handed her a golden sword.

Miki looked at it and stated, "This is a golden sword. What am I supposed to do with a GOLDEN sword."

The boy leaned towards her and growled, "IT. IS. BUTTER."

Miki rolled her eyes and held the sword out. That is until a shrill scream startled her. She looked up just in time to see a red-haired girl dragged off the ship by a sinister blue-black tentacle. After a shocked silence, screams broke out of "Recruit!" and " Carina!".

The boy didn't speak but sprinted to the mast of the ship, Miki following. He literally punched the button on it and screamed at the speaker there, "Commander! The situation has worsened!"

Suddenly they heard a door slam open and someone jump down stairs. Emerging from the stairs was a young man, with the same outfit as the others on the ship, a gold-and-purple amulet that most of the others also shared, and a pair of sunglasses. He strode down the ship towards the boy and asked, "How so, Recruit Darren?"

Darren shook his head as he muttered, "It got Carina."

It was hard to tell the Commander's expression because of his sunglasses but his frown made it very clear; he was not pleased. He looked at Miki and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

Miki stuttered, "I'm Miki and I'm an archer. That s-squid attacked me. And...it talked! That's..that's...abnormal!"

The man turned around and touched the hilt of his sword that stayed at his hip. He said, "Just a normal day for the Sky Army. Not the loss of a recruit though. Guys! We have to kill that damn squid!"

Miki muttered, "Sky Army? Would that mean you're THE Commander Sky?"

The Commander turned around again and nodded and addressed the army, "Usual plans! You distract it and I'll fly in with my jetpack for the killing strike! Get the parachutes!"

Darren turned to her and gave her a parachute. He then said, "Parachute down with us. I'll give you a boat too. Just spawn the boat and help us hack and slash that squid to pieces!"

Miki accepted the boat with glee and said, "Gladly!"

She jumped off the majestic ship with a running leap, and ,after activating the parachute, she glided into the water. She put her boat on the water and headed full speed ahead towards the beast. She noticed a lot of other recruits with boats using their swords to slash at the squid and its tentacles, coloring the water black like squid blood. She also noticed Commander Sky flitting around with his jetpack, gold sword sparkling.

She looked to see Darren drift up beside her. He stared at the squid and stated, "Something is wrong. It's entirely focused on the Commander. So much it doesn't seem to care how much it decapitated. This isn't right."

Miki replied, "Maybe because Israphel did this to him."

Darren's eyes grew wide, "Israphel? The Dark Lord of Minecraftia?"

Miki shrugged, "I can only assume."

Darren gave a toothy grin as he exclaimed, "Then let's destroy the greatest evil known to Minecraftia! One that has been further tainted by another great evil!" and urged his boat on faster.

Before he got close, he yelled to a group of recruits, "We need to reverse the roles!".

Miki followed him and they got the squid. It didn't seem to register anyone but Sky, who it was trying to ensnare in its tentacles. They were able to come straight to the squid's main body and it not even care, Miki grinned a devilish grin and stabbed the creature but it didn't register a response as its life blood spurted out. Miki blinked and her grin widened as a plan developed in her head. She drew her diamond dagger and stabbed the squid again. She then began to climb up the squid using her blades for support. She scaled to its crossed eyes. She held the sword and dangled by just her dagger as she contemplated her plan. Darren yelled, "What are you doing, archer girl!?"

She yelled back, "Probably something stupid." and thrust the sword into the cephalopod's eye.

At once the creature went into a spastic fit, arms flailing and it's mouth screaming. It didn't even realize that Sky had zoomed down to its area of where it's heart was and gave the killing blow. The squid sunk as its movements slowed and stopped yelling. The entire group there watched until the hulking body was out of sight and their commander had given the order to go to shore and that he would land the ship.

At the shore Miki asked Darren, "Will you tell me everything on the ship?"

Darren eyed her, her clothes stained black and her face smeared with the squid's ink-blood. He answered with a grin, "After you get washed off!"

AN: This is basically where the story actually takes off! This one IS a bit longer than the other chapters. Also if you didn't notice, I tweaked the summary and added a cover. A bigger version can be found on my Deviantart: SSJWildcat. Read and Review!


	4. The Butterfly

~Chapter 3: The Butterfly~

Miki looked at what a recruit had given her to wear. It was standard recruit get-up, mainly gray with darker gray accents. The worse part of it was..."It's makes me look like a man!" Miki howled.

Darren chuckled, "You should be honored! Not many outsiders get to have, much less, wear one of these!"

Miki scowled nevertheless. She murmured, "So what now?"

Darren shrugged and said, "Well we'll probably have a memorial for Carina in the evening and Sky will probably extend a hand of invitation to you to join the Sky Army. Assuming you want to."

Miki smiled and exclaimed, "Do I ever!"

Darren suggested, "How about I give you a tour of the Butterfly?"

Miki cracked up and, as she bent over she asked,between hyena-like laughs, "Your ship is seriously called the...BUTTERFLY!"

Darren's head drooped as he murmured, "It's made of butter...and flies. It's just logical."

Miki stopped and, as she wiped her eyes that were leaking from pure hysteria, said, "I'm sorry but it's unexpected!"

Darren raised his head and sighed, "That's why we're the Sky Army! Unexpected and majestic!"

Miki shrugged and walked towards the central two-tier glass tower, her shoes tapping against the golden butter floor. She asked, "What's this? We might as well get this tour started."

Darren smiled and said, "This is our watchtower! You can go up if you like!"

Thus Miki did just that, the ladder creaking beneath her weight. It was a very small but effective room, mainly made of glass with a butter base and containing a chest, chair, and dispenser with wool topping it. Miki, curious, punched the button on the wool, and a butter apple clinked on the floor. She stared at it, then snatched it from the floor and proceeded to gnaw on it happily. Darren poked his head through and smiled. He proceeded to playfully say, "Don't eat them all!"

Miki looked down at him, for he was clinging to the ladder and she was standing inside the room, and spoke lowly, "I have never seen, nor even touched, NOR EVEN ATE one of these. Let me have my moment."

Darren rolled his eyes, "Or you can go get one from the cafeteria instead of exhausting the tower watcher' supply."

Darren, then led her across the deck to a large room, open to the deck. Chests were all over , anvils lay on the far walls, and crafting tables and furnaces lay opposite each other on the sides. A girl sat by one of the furnaces. Her hair was brilliant red and her eyes, shielded by a pair of glasses, were jade green. She looked up at the two and addressed Darren, "Darren! So this is the new Recruit?"

Darren shook his head as he said, "Not officially. Miki, this is Ann and Ann this is Miki."

Ann strode over to Miki, and shook her hand whilst saying, " Don't think I work down here because I'm blind as a bat without my glasses! I love to craft and smelt and repair and rename so do you have something for me to craft, smelt, repair, or rename?"

Miki shook her head and Ann said, "Well, if you do, remember me!"

Darren smiled as he laughed, "I assure you she will! Now I'll show her the rest of the ship!"

They walked back towards the front of the ship, along a glowstone line that kept the ship lit so no mobs would spawn in the cool night. They eventually got to a roofed area that held a door, two Ender chests, and stairs to a room that watched the deck of the ship. Miki stopped at one of the Ender chests which above it said, 'Send to Sky. Don't remove anything."

Miki shrugged and joined Darren at the door. He said, "Don't go in for this is the control room but if you look in you can see all the little buttons and levers and redstone torches and such!"

Miki looked up and asked, "That's 's up there?"

Darren said, "Oh that the Commander's watch room . His bedroom is downstairs with the rest of the Recruit cabins. That reminds me! If you say Dawn around, say hi to her!"

Miki asked, "Who?"

Darren smiled, "Commander Sky's girlfriend. Let's go downstairs."

The two walked down the stairs to the lower deck, that was mainly occupied by cabins built of spruce wood. The walls had various butter items framed and tall windows looking out to the mountainous landscape, as well as one of the butter and lapis wings. Darren led the cloaked girl around a corner that withheld a door that led to Sky's bedroom and a hallway with doors on all sides and three doors at the end. Darren talked as they walked down the hallway, "The first two doors are simply closets with chests but the rest are cabins. There is a free one now..." and he trailed off, not going deep into the subject of exactly why there was a free cabin.

Miki, instead, excitedly chirped, "Is that the cafeteria down there?"

Darren nodded and Miki ran through the door stopping just quickly to see her surroundings. In the middle of the room there was a large banquet table with smaller tables dotted around. On lapis blocks cakes rested on opposite ends of the room with food dispensers at the far windowed wall. Miki ran over to them and after a quick look as the foods available punched the button on an enchanted butter apple dispenser. She munched on the apple and watched as Darren returned with a cooked pork chop. He chuckled at her and said, "We have one more deck so how about we go?"

Miki nodded and the two went on.

The next deck's entrance was right by the upper deck's entrance and it consisted of spruce stairs that led down to the lower deck. The pair walked in a library where glowstone illuminated everything and enchantment tables cast out strange runes. Darren simply said, "Enchantment room" and gestured to their left to a door that led into a wash room area.

He explained, "That's the wash room but the room I show you now so horrifying that it is REQUIRED for you to wear ear muffs if you go in there for extended amounts of time. Let us go."

Miki frowned for this sounded like serious business. This feeling intensified when she got her first look at where they were going. All she saw was an imposing obsidian wall with a pair of iron doors opened via pressure plates. She could tell it was bad and finally she saw it as she tread over the stone plates that opened the door with a rusty creak. Suddenly the inmates chatters assaulted her ears. She ran out, not looking back at the horrifying five-tentacled water monsters. She asked Darren, "Why are those in there?!"

Darren frowned as he explained, "They're getting smarter...they're evolving. We've already had them impersonate Sky, badly but still, and turn a giant butter-core-powered mech on us, but he exploded...still!"

Miki shook her head and asked, "Well what time is it?"

Darren shrugged and suggested, "Let's go see. Sky wants to do everything on the deck come evening is what I heard."

Miki grinned as said, "Let's go up then!"

Once on the deck, they found evening had set in and the ship stopped. A lot of the Recruits had gathered around, either sitting on the ground with food or standing around chatting. Darren met Ann and said, "Here, let's all go get us a chair and sit somewhere."

The trio sat around, chatting until Sky walked onto the deck. The Recruits ran around in a flurry to place their chairs while Sky placed a butter block and watched his troops to get in order. Once they had he cleared his throat and began," Hello, Recruits. We have gathered here tonight to remember a recruit who perished in the fight against squids...and perhaps initiate another into the army. Let's start with the memorial. Carina was a sword fighter...a good one too. She could have helped us snag more victories if not for having an up close encounter with the squid we fought today. The squids...we have found are evolving into annoying little gits! Though is that just an awkward stage of their growth or...that particular squid was something that is not supposed to exist? We didn't expect coming across such a freak of nature nor losing a Recruit to it! And you Recruits saw it! It was merciless! Pain failed to effect it and gunning for me! Carina's death was something we didn't want to happen but it has told us something. We cannot trifle with these squids.. I am finished for now so if any Recruits have anything to say, come up to the butter block."

It was a bit before Darren came up to say something, whereas Ann and Miki said nothing, one being shy and the other awkward. Darren stood by the block and a random Recruit called out, "Sit down!"

He complied sheepishly and started to talk, "I don't really know what to say. Well, Carina was pretty cool. She was actually in the group that came to our city talking about the Sky Army. I remember literally sprinting to get to the group for my foster parents hated the idea of me leaving! She talked with me a bit and walked me through what the Sky Army does and all that. Other than that we didn't talk but she seemed very kind and talkative to me. She didn't like to miss details and I'm sure she would have hated missing one detail of our fight against the Giga-Squid!"

Cheers came from the crowd as Darren left the butter block, cheeks red and happy he caused a reaction from the crowd.

Sky came back up to the butter block and asked, "No one else?"

With no one volunteering, he launched into the next part of his speech, "So as life does, it goes on. Carina chose to become a Recruit and now another must. If you haven't come to know Miki, you will know. She's an archer we saved from...the Giga-Squid as someone called it! So come on up and choose!

Miki strode up, smiling and said to the Commander, "Sign me up for the Sky Army!"

Sky threw her one of the purple and gold amulets and said, "There you are, new Recruit!"

He, then, turned to the entire group and said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep!", and thus walked off.

The next day was bright and beautiful and the ship's engineers had already started to steer the ship away from the mountains into forests. Ann had come to wake up the new Recruit and now they were in the cafeteria, eating and chatting. Miki asked, "So is there anything we should be doing?"

Ann answered, "Well you can come hang with me in the crafting room but now we are smoothly sailing towards our destination! Tomorrow we should be there, maybe even tonight if we're lucky! Though if we get there by night, we'll have to wait for morning obviously."

Miki asked, "Where is our destination anyways?"

Ann grinned as she exclaimed, "Mistral City!"

Miki answered, "Cool! How about we go up on the deck?"

Darren walked up to the crafting room with a butter sword that needed repairs. He met Ann and said, "This sword needs repairs."

Ann took it and called to Miki, "Butter sword!"

She tossed to Miki, who caught it and put it on an anvil. As she let the anvil fix it, she sprinted over to a furnace where she retrieved something, then ran over to a crafting table, stopping only to show off what she has made, arrows with butter tips. Darren chuckled, "You know we've figured that out already?"

Miki nodded and explained, "I just wanted some of my own!"

She then retrieved the sword and handing it to Darren. Meanwhile Ann, who had walked out on the deck, called to the pair, "Come check out this sweet scenery!"

The two scampered to the deck and peered over the edge of the ship down below. Water lay around a cave that was in ruins, and if you looked in you could see the remnants of an obsidian Nether portal. Water also tumbled down the side of the mountain, pooling to the ground. Leading from it was a path that they figured led to Mistral City. The path led into a forest that was too low for the ship to crash into. Ann looked into the sky line and said, "With the time we're passing we'll be able to make it to the city at nightfall since the sky is just now getting orange."

Darren asked out of the blue,trying to start a conversation, "Where'd you get your cloak, Miki?"

Miki answered, "Oh, I got it as a birthday present from my mother, years ago. I sowed the Sapling swirl on the cloak myself."

Darren smiled warmly and said, "Where were you before you caught us?"

Miki answered, "There was some mountains south of where we met. I had a house built into a cliff that overlooked a lake. There was also a village that I went to for supplies often. Though my home was...compromised so I decided to go on an adventure like I've always wanted."

Darren murmured, "Any family?"

Miki went on, "A brother but that's it. My parents passed away years ago. That's when I went on my own."

Darren murmured, "Oh. My parents passed away due to a creeper invasion in our village. I was sent to a foster home and then was transferred to a foster family in some city in the south. My family was loving, a bit too loving though. Bordering on that they wished for no escape for me! When they found out I wanted to go travel the world, they got freaky to the point they wouldn't let me leave the house. Then the Sky Army came to town looking for recruits. I didn't take a second to hesitate and jumped into the fray and on to the adventure that I am on now!"

Miki nodded and said, "Cool story, bro!"

Darren stated, "You're being sarcastic, aren't you."

Miki shook her head and Darren grinned, "Okay then!"

Miki spoke again, "I heard Sky does these "Mod Showcases" but what are mods anyway?

Darren answered, " Well you've heard of magic right? Wizards would create spells to change the world around them and more often than not they'd be contained in a little black box! Some people would find them and then improve them and distribute them. When opened, these "mods" would alter the world around them, either creating new creatures, or new areas, or changing the one who opened it. If you close the box, the mod stopped but if the box is lost the mod lasts forever. That's why we have lions and sharks and stuff. Someone opened a mod and never closed it."

Ann, who had been quiet for the time they had spent chatting, pointed forward and exclaimed, "Look! There's what looks like a city ahead and it's getting dark! I would give a butter ingot to say-", and she was cut off by the ship stopping with a lurch.

She continued, "We're stopping here."

Miki said, "I can't wait for tomorrow, finally going into a big city and all! I'm gonna turn in!"

Ann yawned , "I'll follow you. See you tomorrow, Darren!"

Darren nodded, "I'll be up here for a bit. Good night, girls."

The two walked down to the cabins, excited for the next day and the prospects it held, not all expected.


	5. Author's Note 1

OC submissions are now closed. If I get another, I will not be able to put them in at all.


	6. An Abandoned City(Or Is It?)

~Chapter 4:An Abandoned City(Or Is It?)~

The black-haired archer was shocked out of a dreamless sleep by the crafter by the name of Annie. She mumbled, "Five more minutes..."

Annie grinned as she excitedly said, "Ain't no one got time for that! Stock up for we're going to the city!"

She left the room, not even watching as Miki as swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her mouth stretched wide in a yawn. After blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she rose off the bed and strode across the room to a chest. She lifted the lid off the chest and withdrew her bow and a stack of arrows. She finally grabbed her cloak so that the early morning chills wouldn't bother her.

She emerged onto the deck, groups of recruits huddled for they had been woken up in that light purple time, right before the sun mist swathed the world. Miki found her two friends, towards the crafting room. When she joined them, they nodded silently and stood. Meanwhile, Sky was striding around the deck, passing time until the sun rose. He slapped a recruit on the back and chuckled, "Man up, man! It's not that cold! The sun will rise and warm you up!"

Said recruit didn't answer but huddled closer in his coat. The commander let a smile crease his face as the miraculous orb of fire rose over the horizon. Many of the recruits rose in response letting the sun's rays wash over them. Sky chuckled at them, "Seeing as you're so keen to move now that's the sun is up, how about we tackle this city?"

There was no denying the recruits' decision as thunderous chorus filled the skies.

Miki slid down the rope, blowing on her hands afterward for they burned. She took a look at where they set down. The city loomed over them but you could barely see with all the trees. She grinned. This was her element. With a mighty sprint, she leaped from the ground to a branch where she watched the recruits land.

She leaped out of the tree, sidestepping and almost landing on one of the sergeants. He looked at her with a toothy smile and quipped, "Oi."

Miki nervously laughed and apologized, "Sorry for almost falling on you!"

The sergeant held out his hand which she took gratefully. He was generally dark-looking with his dark skin and hair, which was hidden beneath a purple bandana. His brilliant purple eyes seemed to pop out at her. When she stood up, she asked, "Sergeant..?

He grinned the toothy smile again as he spoke, "Dimitri!"

Miki nodded and said nonchalantly, "I'm just gonna follow you since I lost my friends."

Dimitri chuckled under her breath and the two continued into the entered the shady courtyard, dominated by water pools. Dimitri wondered out loud, "I've heard of this place but there weren't many mentions of excessive amounts of trees. Weird..."

Miki nodded as he commented, "It doesn't even seem like an active city. Though wouldn't we heard of this?"

Dimitri frowned, "Well the ship communications have been down since a bit before the giant squid fight."

Miki frowned as well. "Wonderful."

She almost shrieked as she felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't when she found it was Darren. He looked worried as he said, "Sky suggested to one of the captains that we spread out a bit and see what we can find. The city seems to be empty!"

Dimitri called, "I just pretty much said that!"

Darren called back, "Well I didn't hear because I wasn't here!"

The dark-haired sergeant shrugged and changed the subject, "Out of curiosity, which captain was it?"

The boy described, "He had tanned skin and brown hair. He had the coolest eyes I've seen. I can't remember though."

Dimitri supplied the captain's name., "Ryan. Ryan Vasquez specifically."

Darren shrugged, "Let's meet him then. He had this whole plan that he based off Sky's suggestion."

The captain sat on the edge of one of the small pools watching the recruits, between half-lidded green-brown eyes flecked with orange, as if thinking. He cleared his throat, in trying to get the recruits' attention, which worked well. They looked up and he began explaining his plan, "I know this city as my father was a guard here before he was slain...by the Desert Demon."

A great murmur rose from the recruits that was qeuited as he continued to speak, "I want you to form groups so we may scout the city, salvaging what we can and looking for anyone. You are dismissed."

Dimitri, now standing by Miki, Darren, and Annie, who had joined them, chuckled. "What's so funny?", Annie asked sweetly.

The dark-haired teen waved his hand nonchalantly until the unique-eyed captain, who had been behind him, asked, "Yeah, sergeant? What is it?"

Dimitri's purple eyes stretched wide. Despite his lower rank, Ryan was great more talented and had only declined going higher in the ranks because he didn't want to miss out on any of the action in battles.

The sergeant quickly answered, "Just laughing at how thrilled these kids will be when I tell them I'm gonna lead them through the city, not laughing at how you talk!"

Ryan smiled, "That sounds good. Sergeants don't work with recruits a lot. Also I KNOW you laugh at how I talk. Is it my fault that I like to express my intelligence when I talk!"

Dimitri rolled his amethyst eyes and murmured, "Let's go this way.", and walked off down the street.

The street was quiet and cool, flanked by buildings, draped with vines. The houses were empty and it left an eerie feeling. Dimitri ran his hand along one of the buildings, Darren watching him for Annie and Miki had gone plundering. Dimitri commented, "This is weird."

A voice startled them and the two boys looked up to see Ryan and two recruits looking down on them. Ryan explained his findings, "By the rate of the growth of the trees and how empty the city is Mistral could have very well been like this for years. But we haven't heard anything about this. Even with the communications being down, Deadlox or TrueMU would have sent one of their own our way to tell us. They knew we were heading there. To add to this, this soot is fairly fresh. I'll give it a week at most. Someone set the city on fire but that doesn't explain the trees. You would have to have colossal amounts of bonemeal for this. "

Miki and Annie returned, announced by Miki's exclaim of, "We found stuff!"

Dimitri asked, "Like what?"

Annie set down her pack for she had most of the goods. She murmured, "A lot of apples, some other food items, iron, and butter ingots!"

In this time Miki had climbed up the building so she could find out who the two recruits were. It was nice to know who you worked with. One was a boy with feral-looking eyes the color of butter and brown hair. He wore a black hoodie over his regular Sky Army uniform, the hoodie being back with butter-colored lining. At his waist was two butter daggers and slung on his back was a bow and arrows. His companion was a girl with black hair streaked with the color of night, dark blue. Her attire was dark-colored; it consisted of a dark grey shirt, a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. Finally her eyes were a mellow brown but Miki swore she could see glowing purple dance within them. The girl asked, "Please don't stare at me."

Miki stuttered, "I'm sorry! Can I have your name?"

The girl unconsciously swept her hair back as she answered, "My name is Night. The boy is Flame."

The boy nodded at this while grinning widely, "That's my name!"

Miki smiled warmly while supplying her own name, "I'm Miki."

Flame grinned as he exclaimed, "Sky gave us all your name last night at the ceremony! Though that's how it is. Sky tells us the name of the new recruit when they're recruited and then we forget them the next week. Like the brown-haired kid down there with the kerchief."

Darren yelled up at them, while adjusting his pine green kerchief, "I'm Darren! Flame, we just talked yesterday night!"

The response was an amused, "I know."

While Darren facepalmed and Miki giggled, Annie had finished showing Dimitri her and her companions findings. Annie called to them, "Dimitri said we should go back since he thinks we have scoured a lot of the city. Except up above."

She looked upwards as she said this, to the scanning wooden walkways above the city. Dimitri supplied, "We'll probably won't check up there seeing as it's in a state of destruction. We wouldn't want any one falling off. Wouldn't you agree, Ryan?"

Ryan solemnly nodded as he said, "Yeah, even our most adept parkourers wouldn't be able to traverse that ragged landscape.".

He turned to his two charges and said, "Night, Flame, let's head back. I assume you and your company are coming too?" and he directed the last comment at Miki.

Miki grinned, "I hope so! I'm starving!"

Dimitri agreed, "Yeah. We've been out for a bit and almost no one got breakfast in the excitement of coming into the city that they assumed to be more grand.."

Some recruit had thought enough to climb back up to the Butterfly and grab food for the recruits. This had brought about an impromptu picnic in the courtyard of Mistral City. Water burbled from the waterfalls and a lone wind swept throughout the city, bringing an eerie sound. This didn't deter the younger recruits from chattering and gossiping, telling of what they found and what they thought happened to the once proud city. Night and Flame had joined the trio of Miki, Darren and Annie, the five of them munching on what someone had brought from the ship which was mostly sushi, butter apples, and milk. Night had spoken up and asked Miki, "So what brought you to the Army, Miki?"

After taking a thoughtful bite of her apple she relied, "An agent of Israphel destroyed my home I believe. And all about the Sapling Swirl I put on my cloak when I was younger, I suspect. So I journeyed away to see if I could find something exciting!"

Flame cut in, "And you did! Nothing is more exciting than the Sky Army!Me myself am looking for Israphel for he killed my mother."

There was a long silence that Night broke by saying, "I'd like to say something about my history or lack of. I don't remember much except trying to fight off a creeper horde and the beautiful Butterfly scooping me up into safety."

Flame commented on this, "Creepers are nasty little buggers. Though I think some could be converted. We came across a house of a creeper whose name was Mr. Astley."

Annie laughed, "As in..never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Astley?"

Flame answered with his perpetual grin, "I assume he was named after the singer but you never know! Maybe he wanted to settle down. Though he may have been a wild creeper for we almost fell through the floor because someone patched up the floor poorly."

The five grinned until Sky's distinctive yell came tearing across the city. The recruits turned to see just what had made their commander slip into the language they called Angrish. The commander finally drew his sword, that shined enchanted purple on his attacker who was wielding a stick?

The attacker of the commander could only be described as a hippie, the kind that flourished back in 1.3.2. His attire was mainly nature-colored complete with the leaf stuck in his hair. He swung at Sky again, this time yelling, "What are you doing, man? Driving a giant gold airship into my forest! Man!"

Sky leapt away from the crazed man, holding up his sword in truce. He backed away and stood upon the edge of one of the pools and addressed the recruits,"We see we're not wanted. Let's go, Recruits!"

They did nothing but stared in disbelief at their commander's words and to add to this, he began to walk away. Night whispered, "That's out of character."

Her statement became irrelevant when Sky whirled around into a run, brandishing his sword and screaming, "Sneak attack!"

This technique however didn't work for the hippie simply put his hand in front of him where Sky ran into it and continued to run in place, as if he believed he'd eventually get into striking range. The elder man pulled an apple out of his pocket and proceeded to look up to the sky, as if checking the time. He looked upon the recruits and asked, "Are you going to do something, man?"

A girl strode from the group grinning as her pink-purple hair drifted in the wind. She blinked her two-colored eyes and glanced at Sky who gave a piteous cry of, "Help me, Dawn. You're my only hope."

She grinned back at him, "Did you learn your lesson?"

He whimpered, "I don't know what I learned but yes."

Dawn turned around and yelled, "Let him go."

The hippie let Sky go who sprinted to the group of recruits hoping to be able to command them and regain some of his dignity. He exclaimed, "This city obviously holds nothing for us so back to the Butterfly!"

The recruits marched back to the ship, grinning as they went. Sky followed them so he could ask the hippie this: "What's your name? I really don't want to call you Hippie Guy."

The hippie grinned, "I'm Swampy. Swampy Bogbeard! SWAMPY AWAY!" and at this drifted into the trees, aloft.

Sky stood still, mouth agape for a second until he asked, "Someone please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that."

Dawn shook her head and murmured, "Let's get back to the ship."

Sky nodded, "Yeah. Nothing some butter can't fix."

**Sorry I couldn't release this last weekend as I hoped but by the sheer size of this chapter you see why I couldn't get it finished! I was able to add more OCs than I expected in this chapter. Probably because half of the OCs submitted were members of the Sky Army. I already have a loose plan for where the other OCS will appear so don't freak out if they don't appear in the story right away! Also the OCs in this chapter will stay as recurring characters as well as the others! Also I will be closing OC submissions just for the fact by the sheer amount I've got so far! I'll probably open them up again later though!**

**Dimitri belongs to dimitri black, Ryan Vasquez belongs to d9m5, Flame belongs to Dante T. the Vampire King, and Night belongs to Osprey2012.**


	7. From a Morning Sky to Dawn

~Chapter 5: From a Morning Sky to Dawn~

No one wanted to be outside of one of these days. The morning had disappointed most of the recruits: finding the once proud city of Mistral decimated and the crazy flying hippie. To help this already tired situation the cool morning turned into a sweltering afternoon and most everybody had retreated to cooler areas. Even Sky, who was usually perky and happy to interact with the recruits had retreated to his room, probably on his computer, doing more technical tasks. Miki and Annie were sitting on crafting tables in the crafting room, sipping milk and generally being quiet.

Dawn strode in and looked at the two and said, "Hello."

The two returned the greeting, even offering her some milk and a crafting table to sit on. Dawn sat down and asked the two, "Keeping cool?"

Annie panted, "Pretty much!"

The silence started again broken by Darren sprinting into the room. He asked Annie, while panting, "Are there any diamonds in here?"

Annie rose from the crafting table and walked to a chest and after a bit of rummaging withdrew the light blue jewel. As she handed it to the brown-eyed recruit she asked, "Any particular reason you want a diamond?"

Darren winked, "It's a surprise!"

He sprinted out into the blinding sunlight, stopping to say something to Flame who walked in the crafting room, much like Darren had done. He looked over the trio of girls and asked, "Can I have a butter ingot, perhaps hammered into a circle shape?"

Seeing Annie's confused face he exclaimed, "Or I can get it myself!" and proceeded to get an anvil, crafting table, hammer, and butter ingot to store in his inventory.

He looked over the trio a final time and said, "Well, see you later!", and ran off to the stairs down to the bottom deck.

Miki commented, "And to think I thought we'd get no one today until evening!"

Annie shrugged, "I won't ask what they needed the butter and diamond for. Though, Darren seemed...mischeivous."

Miki cut in, "And Flame was the same as ever!"

The two shared mutual laughter until they turned their attention to Dawn once again. Miki asked, "So what brings you here this killer summer afternoon?"

Dawn laughed a bit and answered, "Oh I decided to give Sky some time alone since he was working madly on the computer last time I saw him. Plus he seemed embarrassed at the Mistral City incident. I saw you two first when I walked out to the deck so I decided to come over here."

A slight breeze blew across the deck, bringing coolness to the three. Miki grinned and exclaimed, "Okay I say we make a run for the stairs!", and at this run full-speed out of the room and across the deck.

By the time Dawn and Annie made their way down the stairs they found Miki at the bottom of said stairs, tangled in her cloak and dazed. Annie giggled, "Bro, I warned about those stairs! I warned you!"

Miki mumbled something that sounded like, 'Shut up.'

Later,in the cafeteria the group ate golden apples while watching, outside the large window, the sun start to descend to the land. Bursting into the door was none other than Ryan. He surveyed the cafeteria, for there was more there than just Miki, Annie, and Dawn. He barked, "Everyone up on deck on request of Commander Sky!"

Every time that the words, "Commander Sky'' were uttered, Dawn would laugh a little inside. Sky did not ask for the recruits to call him that it just happened. So he went along with it. Ryan turned to Dawn and commented, "Even you, Dawn!"

At a stark contrast to the horrible afternoon, the night was cool. The sun had just set and the glowstone built into the ship made the buttership shine in the starry sky. The recruits stood around, questioning why Sky had called them there. At the most, they were a day away from the nearest town. One recruit commented, "It must be important!", and that's what they agreed on.

After this was exclaimed Sky literally ran onto the deck. He stopped and looked at the recruits then turned to his companion, Ryan, and started to gesture wildly and say something the recruits couldn't hear. Ryan simply shrugged and pushed Sky towards the recruits. Sky stumbled before he slowly walked before the recruits. He cleared his throats, "First of all when this is done, everyone kill Ryan."

This earned him a punch in the shoulder by Ryan who said," That's not what you're supposed to say!"

Sky stopped to clear his throat again, "Well, actually I wanted to..talk...yes, talk to Dawn! Though, Ryan thought it would be a good idea to drag you all out here!"

Ryan flashed a smile, "I imagine a lot of them would like to enjoy some chill after that Nether-esque day!"

Dawn withdrew from the crowd, walked up to Sky and asked, "Yes? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sky chuckled a bit and tried to fish something out of his pocket. After a second, he withdrew it out of his pocket, where he accidentally dropped it, for his hands were shaking uncontrollably. The two looked at it, a simple black velvet box. He picked it up and asked Dawn,"So Dawn..I've always wanted to ask you this but...would you...would you marry me?".

He said the last sentence with increasingly shakiness and speed. He looked down at the ground as he opened the box, revealing a dainty butter and diamond ring. Dawn grinned as she exclaimed, "YES! YES, SKY!"

The two embraced and reached in for a kiss...until Dawn deft hand snatched Sky's sunglasses off his face and she went sprinted away. She yelled at him, "Come get them, Commander!"

Sky yelled as he ran after her, "Why are you doing this?"

Her response was, "For the lulz! Come get your glasses and that kiss!"

And thus, sailing off into the unknown, the Commander Sky gained a wife and the Sky Army gained a laugh.

AN: This had to be done...I can't write romance. *sobs in corner* Enjoy your unexpected chapter already!


	8. Of Alchemy, Creepers, and New Places

~Chapter 6: Of Alchemy, Creepers, and New Destinations~

Luckily for the inhabitants of the Butterfly they had sailed into a cooler area than that of Mistral City. Another lucky occurrence was that everyone had a opportunity to sleep in which they took. The Butterfly was mostly automated and the only thing that had to be repaired was the communications. Most of the recruits though were all up and moving come early morning. Though come the afternoon, the next town had come into view.

The next town was named Finalch and it was not as big as Mistral but not at all small. It was actually big enough for the army to restock themselves easily! The town itself was ringed by imposing mountains pocketed by various ores and caves. By midday, the ship slowed to a halt and the recruits were swarming the town.

Most of the generals and officers of higher ranks were looking for things for the ship as a whole, things such as coal, iron, and diamonds as well as various food items. Individual recruits were looking more personal items. The dynamic trio of Miki, Darren, and Annie had already gone off into the town, looking at the sights.

Annie had led them to an alchemy shop and exclaimed, "Hey, guys! It's an alchemy place! These places are rare as diamonds! Let's go in!"

The alchemy shop was dim, lit by a single redstone lamp. Orderly shelves lined the walls, withholding strange objects which Annie squealed over. She taped the glass of one, which held a red object with a single hole in the middle. The redhead yelled like a puppy, "A Destruction Catalyst!"

Darren raised his eyebrow as he muttered, "Sounds dangerous."

Annie didn't answer but pranced to the counter to look at more of the strange objects. Suddenly an ominous man swept from the door in the back and demanded, "What are you kids doing here!"

Annie piped up, "I would like to know how much the Destruction Catalyst is?"

The man scanned her and growled, "For one of the Sky Army, more than you can afford."

She frowned,"Are you sure!"

The man literally roared,"Get out!" which caused her to scramble out of the shop.

Miki's eyes narrowed. Darren, seeing this, said,"Come on, Miki. Let's go join Annie."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her through the door for he could see she was ready to scream. Once out, Darren talked to Annie, "Annie, he's just some old man who dislikes the armies of Minecraftia!"

Annie whimpered, "I wanted that. It's so rare too."

Suddenly a girl ran out of the door, her dark blond hair a-flying and her purple eyes full of determination. She stopped in front of the recruits and asked, "Who wanted the Destruction Catalyst?"

She was a little shorter than them, with dark blond hair swept back into a ponytail and purple eyes full of life. A pair of googles held back her bangs but a few strands of her hair escaped. Her hands,protected by purple gloves, were in the pockets of her dark grey jeans. Flapping in the slight wind was her trench coat, black as night, and under it she also wore a shirt dark purple in color.

Annie stepped forward and whispered, "Me."

The girl handed her it along with a cylinder full of glowstone dust. She declared, "There you go! One Destruction Catalyst and some glowstone dust!"

Annie fingered them with silent admiration. She finally asked, "What would your name be?"

The girl grinned as she declared, "Anna!"

Annie giggled, "That's close to Annie!"

Anna looked over the other two of the trio and asked, "Who might these people be?"

Annie introduced them, "This is Miki and Darren!"

The purpled-eyed girl slapped a hand on Darren's back and greeted him, "Hello, Miki!"

Darren growled, "I'M DARREN." and shoved his kerchief up above his cheeks to hide his blushing.

The three girls laughed. Though this happy moment was shattered by a shrill alarm the penetrated everything and caused everyone to yelp in surprise. Anna gritted her teeth and covered her ears.

Anna yelled over the alarm, "That's the alarm!"

Darren, also yelling, responded, "You don't say!", sarcasm dripping from his words.

Anna shot him a gaze that could kill. An explosion shook the ground, furthering the panic. Miki drew a sword, asking, "I imagine we're on attack mode now, correct?"

Anna drew her own weapon, a sword of obsidian, the blade a dark purple. She exclaimed,"This is my town and no one attacks without a fight!"

The attacker, or dare I say attackers, revealed themselves in their usual hissing rage and permanent scowl for they were creepers. Anna gave a high war shout and leapt on one, severing its head from its body with her obsidian blade. The trio, having drawn their weapons, started the assault as well. Their main objective was to make their way to the city center so they could find the other Sky Army recruits and Sky himself. Creepers were everywhere, blowing up entire holes in Finalch. The group leapt over the holes, slaying creepers left and right until they reached a building that they scrambled onto. Miki loosed arrows, giving the others time to think. Luckily they had enchanted her bow with one of their enchanted books giving it the Infinity enchantment. Darren turned to Miki and said, "Me and Annie will go see if we can find any of the others! Anna will stay here to keep you safe in case you miss any creepers!"

They hopped off and ran into the city. Darren turned a corner and scanned the surroundings. No creepers were about. This was good. Suddenly Flame came barreling down the alley with Night in tow. Annie called to them, "Are you two alright?"

Flame answered back out of breath, "Yeah. Night got shocked at all the creepers and I had to drag her somewhere isolated."

Darren cut in, "Have you seen any others?"

Flame shrugged as he replied, "Yeah. The problem is that there so much panic we can't organize and attack well. Whoever did this must have know we were coming because to be truthful an army of creepers don't attack some random town...much less an organized army of creepers."

From on top one of the buildings came the greeting call of Miki as she yelled,"I think they're falling back!"

The group looked at Miki and asked, "Really?" in frightening unison.

Miki nodded as Anna commented, "Creepy."

To their surprise this was true for instead of the heavy influx of the green monsters, they were few. Anna strode with the group of recruits saying out loud, "I hope my father is alright!"

Annie replied, "Well if he's an alchemist he probably has the ability to fight back!"

Anna murmured, "He is saying he's getting old and he's almost worried he losing his touch. He says a lots of things nowadays. It's hard because out here his alchemy is not very appreciated. Not when you can automate everything with technology."

Annie exclaimed, "Really?"

The purple-eyed girl closed her eyes briefly as she sighed,"It all depends where you are in Minecraftia. Sometimes you have a place where technology is big or maybe magic is everywhere. It's also the time we're in. With talk of Israphel rising and prowling around, many blame magic for that and thus are afraid of it. Not to mention you have our own kind turning against each other, killing and bringing unneeded fights! To add on to that, there's the mobs but they've always been here. We're living in strange times my friend. Strange times indeed."

With that speech from their companion, they entered the shop and saw a terrifying sight. Bending over the alchemist, grinning was a creeper. A sandy-colored creeper standing on two legs and in real arms holding a TNT block specifically. In fact, Night's sudden gasp brought its attention to them. With no order and a high war cry, Anna leapt forward then disappeared. After a second she reappeared behind the creeper and swung her sword at its neck with a mighty crack. It seemed as if the world stood still until the creeper back-slapped her sending her reeling into a glass case. With no time to waste she withdrew what was in the case, a dark-colored sword that was a deeper black than her regular obsidian sword, and ran again, wielding both the swords with terrible ferocity. The creeper hissed its displeasure as it dodged and ran out of the store. Seeing it gone, Anna immediately asked, "Father! Are you alright!"

He pulled himself and dusted himself off. He nodded and said, "Yes. Just a bit shaken."

He glanced at the recruits and asked, "Now what are you doing here, you mongrels?"

Anna protested, "They saved me! And I helped them!"

He narrowed his eyes, "You know, Anna. I don't want you to go off and put yourself in danger."

She shrieked, "I'm fifteen! Most are allowed to go at this age here!"

The man's smile revealed itself for a second as he mused, "Though on your sixteenth birthday after a few weeks of training..."

Anna scowl faded as she grinned, "My birthday IS in a few weeks!"

The man bowed his head to hide a warm smile. He directed his attention to the recruits, "I thank you and the rest for defending this city and my daughter. She may not be mine by blood but she's all I have. Thank you."

Darren murmured, "Yeah, thanks." where the others did likewise.

Anna grinned and exclaimed, "See you in a few weeks!"

In the city square the commander was rallying his army, ready to go on. He himself had ended up having to get a map and compass for the fact his newly engaged wife kept pointing out that he had to have something he could keep on hand. It appeared that no one was killed in the recent fight but there were a few injuries. He was glad. In addition, most of the recruits were grouped in the center and they were about to make for the ship. A recruit stopped by him and panted, "We're all here!"

Sky grinned and shouted, "Recruits! Move out!"

Once on the ship, they continued to head north. Sky seemed to have a hidden goal but he never revealed it to anyone, so one could only wonder where their final destination would be. Though they had a good idea on where they were heading. On the tower in the middle of the ship, Sky had tacked up his map and said to the recruits who were listening, "We have a nice few days flight until we hit civilization. That civilization is a vast area many call the Tekkit Territories. You may have heard of some of the inhabitants of there. You know. Spacemen and dwarves and scientists and mages and such. After that we have a few small towns before we hit the coast. After that, unless we get a map of what's up there, we're flying blind. Don't worry about that though! We're going through the Tekkit Territories! We may even be able to snag a few upgrades to the ship!"

From the crowd, Dimitri growled, "And maybe get the communications fixed!"

That's exactly what he ended up doing in the few days of flight they had. Thus Sky was able to get in touch of his friends, Deadlox and TrueMU, first of all. On the third day away from Finalch he was talking to Deadlox. Deadlox had congratulated him on proposing and teased him on taking so long. After this they started chatting about parkour and squids and crazy events in the world. It was rumor that around the area of the Tekkit Territories a massive earthquake was felt, not to mention the Voltz territories too. In addition the squids were said to be rising up and more sightings of squidmen were being reported. To this Sky replied, "That's unholy, Deadlox. Unholy I say! We have freaking Herobrine sightings here and there and now Squidmen! What's next? Something that could devour the entire planet!"

Deadlox replied his usual low voice, "I don't know Sky."

Suddenly one of the ship engineers burst in his room. He asked, "Sky did you see it!"

Sky replied, "What?"

The engineer repeated, "Did you see that crater?"

Sky shook his head and the engineer literally dragged him up to the deck while chattering, "Did Deadlox tell you about an earthquake being felt around the Tekkit Territories?"

Sky nodded and asked, "Why? Are we crossing in to the Territories?"

Once in the engineer room the engineer said,"Yes and look."

What loomed on the ground in front of the ship made Sky take off his glasses, revealing butter-colored eyes and whispered, "Mother of Notch."

AN: I'll give you three guesses on what it is.

Anna belongs to BlessedMC.


	9. Nukes and Spirits and Scientists, Oh My!

~Chapter 7: Nukes and Spirits and Scientists, Oh My!~

Sky was by no means always brave. He was easily startled and would easily voice that when it happened. The other recruits and Dawn could see he was startled when he came to the deck of the ship, shivering. There was no wonder he was for on the ground in front of the ship was a colossal hole, probably caused by an explosion. A big one. It was a law in Minecraftia that one doesn't set off a bomb bigger than TNT and if you were is to use a pocket dimension mod to do so. That was why Sky could mod showcase Explosives Plus. This could not be made with a single TNT and judging by the fact there was a single explosion, a bomb larger than TNT caused it.. If TNT caused this it would be mottled and there would be smaller craters away from the main crater.

Sky decided to let the troops investigate on the ground. They have to land sometime anyway. Darren looked over the hole, some of his more well-known companions by his side. This was no doubt, someone's base for scattered about were chunks of black and white materials. At the bottom, machinery, twisted and malformed peeked from darker places. He commented, "This is terrifying."

Flame looked down to where a dark hole led to some unknown place. He wondered, "What's down there?"

Without anyone's permission he scrambled down the blast site to investigate. Darren protested, "I'll come with!"

The hole dropped down to bedrock. The two boys landed neatly upon the ground, grey wisps of dust drifting upon the ground. In front of them was a computer monitor, a purple light flashing madly by it. Darren squinted as he looked at the screen. He murmured, "Let me see if I can read it but it's been pretty scrambled. Name is R-Y-some scrambled text-N. Nothing until Location which is unknown."

Flame pointed to a ladder, surprisingly intact which led to another room. The two carefully climbed said ladder to another room. A pillar of glowstone valiantly tried to light up the room. A lot of glowstone dust lay upon the ground, suggesting that even though the room was not open to the sky, the explosive hadn't left it intact. More computer monitors hung on the walls but most were unreadable, either no text or scrambled text. Darren didn't bother to try to decipher them. Flame stopped in front of one which light was out. He read, "Status is Dead with a question mark and the Notes are that there is lingering Nuclear radiation about."

Darren replied, "A nuke?!"

Flame rolled his eyes as he said,"Obviously!"

Miki watched as the two boys climbed back onto the land. She asked, "What's down there?"

Darren murmured, "It looks like its a lab but it's so wrecked we couldn't find much though apparently a nuke was the benefactor!"

Sky materialized behind Miki and asked, "A nuke?"

Flame nodded with a sigh. Darren added, "Well at least one!"

Sky yelped and screamed, "I'm so startled!"

He stopped and murmured, "Wait."

He directed his attention to a communicator on his wrist. After a few seconds of tapping it, he screamed into it, "Jason, I'm so startled!"

The communicator said back, in Jason's voice, "Hi! This Jason aka TrueMU! I'm killing squids now so please leave a message at the beep!"

Said beep droned as Sky yelled, "Oh come on!"

Miki said, "Hey can we go explore?"

Sky smiled and exclaimed, "Why not!"

Flame popped up beside him and said, "I assume I can go too!"

Sky nodded as he walked away. Most of the recruits didn't want to goo, fearing nukes and such very few groups went out. The trio of Miki, Annie, and Darren were one. Flame turned to Night and asked, "Hey! Wanna go exploring!"

Night grinned and said," Sure! Though should we take a third person come with?"

A low voice replied, just behind them, "I'll come."

The owner of the voice was a younger boy, with dual-colored eyes, of green and purple. He made u for his age in height for for he was as tall as Sky himself. His skin looked as dark as midnight and goggles were perched on his head which was scruffy with black hair. To complete the look purple particles floated around him. Night asked, "Who are you? I don't recall seeing you?"

The boy answered, "I'm Reece. You probably haven't seen me because I'm very mysterious. I do hang out with Ryan sometimes. He's my mentor."

Flame spun his sword in his hand and asked, "Let's go!"

The trio of Annie, Miki, and Darren walked through the woods, light casting odd shadow on them. Annie was currently chattering, "We need a name! Miki is the archer, Darren is the warrior and I'm the mage so want can we be called?"

Darren replied coolly, "You're not a mage yet."

Annie shot back,"I will when I get around to making that Philosopher's Stone!"

Miki shrugged, "We'll get to it when we think of something."

Darren nodded. Suddenly Annie whined, "Why are we in a forest anyway? I don't like them! All dark and just waiting for an attack!"

Miki turned around to face Annie and grinned and laughed, "Annie! Be quiet or you'll attract angry F-"

Her eyes drifted upwards. As if she saw something they grew huge as she finished her sentence with a scream,"Forest Spirit!"

With this she bolted into the woods. Darren narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Miki can be high-strung at times."

Annie nodded, running after her. A voice talked behind Darren, "Forest spirits?"

Darren turned to see what Miki had called a forest spirit. The "forest spirit" was a boy about Darren's height with messy blonde hair held back by a black headband. He was frowning, his eyes of turquoise betraying confusion. His garb was simple, a green shirt ,with the swirl he had seen on Miki's cloak, and jeans. Miki had called the swirl a Sapling Swirl. Darren asked him, "Where were you before?"

The boy pointed to a tree above them and said, "Up there.",as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Darren gave a nervous smile as he commented, "That's nice."

The boy chuckled and replied, in an oddly deep voice, "Oo that's nice!"

Darren, slightly taken back, said something to get him away, "I'm gonna go find where they went."

The boy asked, "Can I come?"

Darren shrugged and replied, "Why not."

The blonde boy put up a hand to signal that he needed a second. He looked behind him and called, "Toby! I'm over here, Toby!"

An answering call came from the depths of the forest, "I'm coming, Martyn!"

Darren murmured, "Martyn and Toby?"

Martyn nodded. Darren asked, "Are you sure you don't know what a nature spirit is?"

Martyn asked, "What is one? I may know if you tell me!"

Darren explained, "Nature spirits are extremely in tune with their environment...to the point its said some can even communicate with the trees. Many hold an affinity to forests and other places full of nature. The most distinctive feature though is that they change their appearance with the seasons."

Martyn grinned, "Like I do! In winter, I get blue and frosty but now in spring I'm green and proper lively!"

Darren nodded and commented, "Then you're probably a nature spirit."

Martyn grinned, this grin becoming even bigger when his companion Toby came jogging up to them. Compared to Martyn he didn't look too impressive, scruffy even. His hair was messy and brown, sticking up in random places. He wore jeans and a hoodie, the hoodie being grey and the words "So Totally" emblazoned. By his side was a brilliant blue sword. He panted, "Hey Martyn! Who is this?"

Darren supplied the answer, "I'm Darren! Sky Army Recruit! My two friends were Miki and Annie. Miki was the archer with the crazy long hair and Annie was the girl with glasses."

Martyn suggested, "Well let's go now!"

They found Miki curled in a birch tree. Darren called up to her, "Miki, where's Annie?"

The reply was ,"Heck if I know."

As if on cue, Annie came bolting out of the undergrowth near them, calling out, "I'm here!"

Miki poked her head out of the tree asking," Is the spirit there?"

Darren chuckled as he answered, "Yeah but he's cool!"

Miki dropped out of the tree and huffed, "Nukes and Nature Spirits! What's next? Mad scientists?"

Martyn cracked up at this causing Miki to give him an odd look. His response was, "Duncan is a bit creepy at times!"

Miki yelped, "You have a legit mad scientist here?"

Martyn, chuckles dying down, answered,"Yep. And dwarves and spacemen and mages and poolboys and dinosaurs and such!"

Sips looked up as a knock resounded at their door. Sjin called, "I'll get it."

Our bearded friend answered the door, the knocker being a very ticked off Ridge. He exclaimed at the man, "You guys can't stop screwing up, can you!"

Sjin answered back with a flat, "What."

Ridge narrowed his eyes, "First it was the old Tekkit land. Then the Volts territories and the red matter bomb a few days ago! And now Blackrock Castle has been wiped off the map with probably Rythian and his companions!"

If Ridge wasn't there Sjin would have probably growled, "Good riddance."

Though there he was so Sjin exclaimed, "Wait what?!"

Ridge's face softened a bit when he said in a ow voice, "So it sounds like you didn't do it. What a surprise!"

Sjin nodded slowly. Ridge continued, "There's another person I can suspect."

Meanwhile in the heights of a menacing castle, intimidating the land with its mere presence, a scientist was tending his machines, goggles obscuring his eyes. He sorted through a chest, humming softy to himself. He had abandoned his armor for in his castle he was safe, or so he believed. What was he kidding? He could activate his force field and nothing, magic or science, could enter. He turned to go check on something else, lab coat swishing. Suddenly a knock came from his window. He strode to the window, throwing it open a light breeze rolling through the lab. The one who knocked, hovered there, blue and gold coat swaying the breeze. The scientist snapped his goggles on his head, and asked, "What are you doing here, Ridge? You could have knocked at the door!"

Ridge shrugged as he drifted in, "I knew you wouldn't come. You focusing on your machines."

He eyed them and added, "Too much sometimes, Duncan."

Duncan repeated his question, "What are you doing here today, Ridge?"

Ridge started by saying, "Remember the earthquake?"

Duncan slowly nodded as he replied, "Yeah. It's a good thing my castle has good foundations!"

Ridge whispered, "Not all the castles did, Duncan."

He drifted to one of the table, fishing out a remote with the numbers 1337 on it. He ran his finger across it as he continued, "I have evidence a signal with this frequency was detected two days ago. The same day a nuke was set off. The same day Blackrock Castle was no more."

Duncan protested, his nonchalant façade broken, "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! It's..just..I had to keep him intimidated. In line."

Ridge's eyes narrowed again, "And you killed Rythian! What about Zoey? Teep? Two innocent bystanders to a scientists ambitions."

Duncan didn't answer as Ridge finally finished, "I will be going now. I have to investigate the remains of the castle. You can come if you like. Then again you have a trio of people wandering around the front of your castle. Perhaps you can be a good host?"

With this Ridge hopped ut the window and soared away. Duncan made his way to the front of the castle, sliding a ring encrusted with a pale jewel on his finger. Said visitors were a trio of teenagers, currently arguing. He listened.

The only girl of the group protested, "You don't know if it's dangerous, Flame!"

The boy she had called Flame replied, "We said we were going exploring not finding something and running back to the ship. I bet Miki and the others found something!"

Behind him was a lanky boy,who looked too much like an Enderman, purple particles drifting around him. He agreed with the girl, "Night is correct. We must be cautious. We do not want to make the death count four."

Flame lashed out, "Reece, be quiet!"

Reece rolled his eyes. Flame grinned, feeling as if he won and to celebrate, ran toward the castle. Night yelped and ran after him, attempting to grab the hood of his jacket. In an instant, Reece stopped him by popping in front of him, causing him to crash and fall on his face. To add to this insanity, Duncan chose to revealed himself, descending using his Swiftwolf ring.

Night yelped where Flame whispered, "Cool." and Reece stood silently.

Duncan asked, "What brings you three here?"

Flame exclaimed with much enthusiasm, "Exploratory mission!"

Night added softly, "Less of a mission and more of a plea from you."

Flame scowled as Duncan asked another question, "Where did you come from?"

Flame perked up again and declared, "The Sky Army! We soar above the land in the sky and reject the sea with its aquatic evils!"

Duncan studied him and asked, "Would you happen to be part Blaze?"

Flame nodded and Duncan relied, "Ah, I thought so. And you? Are you part Enderman?".

Said question was directed to Reece who answered it, "Yes. Mostly Enderman. When I was very young, a mad scientist kidnapped me and my older brother. We were merged with Enderman and became like them. My brother grew angry at the science that made him that way and ran away from both science and his Enderman side. Unlike me, who has embraced both."

Duncan commented, "Mob hybrids are becoming more numerous and Endermen seem to be the most common one. Nice to meet you. I have to go now. Go to a blast site."

Reece grinned and murmured, "See you there."

At this he grabbed his two companions, teleporting back to the Butterfly. Duncan sighed and began the flight there.

Reece had landed back on the ship, not too far from the Commander. Sky looked at him and muttered," I'm never gonna get used to that."

Reece announced, "You have two visitors. One is coming and one is above us."

Sky looked up to see a man with a long coat hovering above them. He called, "Land, why don't you?"

Their visitor complied. Sky asked him, "Hello and who are you to come on my ship?"

The man introduced himself, "My name is Ridgedog but I prefer Ridge. I'm surveying this explosion site here for I believe someone I know deliberately set a nuke off to harm someone else. I know that's true but I wanted to see the carnage myself. Now who are you?"

Sky exclaimed, "I am Sky of the Sky Army! In fact I'm the commander! This is my ship the Butterfly!"

Ridge nodded as he hung over the railing, keen eyes surveying the once proud land. He asked himself, "Now when will that scientist get along and come! He know where Blackrock once stood! He's the reason it isn't standing!"

As if on cue Duncan landed, prompting Sky to yell, "You can have manners!"

Duncan ignored him and looked at his work solemnly, with a grave expression. He finally asked, "Was anyone found?"

Ridge shook his head and said, "I hope Rythian had the sense to get away! Zoey and Teep too!"

Duncan's face fell even deeper, "Zoey...she had too much confidence. She would try to get rid of it...it doesn't seem she did."

Ridge glared at Duncan and said calmly, "There you go, Duncan. There you go."

Meanwhile in happier lands, Martyn had led his new companions out of the forest and to somewhere for a bite. He told them that they were going where there were the best Jaffa cakes in the land and maybe a little rum. Their destination was clear for a while after they exited the forest. It was a tall looming building, fenced with smaller places outside and when they got to the gate a dwarf was there to greet them. The dwarf said to Martyn in a voice, deep and lively, "Hello there Martyn! What brings you and this troop?"

Martyn grinned and said, "I told these three I knew where the best Jaffas in the land were and I don't want to be a liar!"

He finished this with a wink, his grin as wide as ever. The dwarf exclaimed, "Well let's sort that out then! I'm Honeydew or Simon and this is Honeydew Inc.! Come on in and I'll get Xephos to find you some jaffas and maybe something to drink!"

The group came in where a man in red had started talking to the dwarf. He sounded frantic, his arms flailing. Miki whispered to Martyn, "We can pay. We have gold nuggets."

Martyn chuckled, "I got this."

Martyn directed his attentions to the man and red and said, "Lewis! I know you! Toby knows you! And these three are our esteemed guests!"

Lewis rolled his eyes and murmured, "Why not. I'm Lewis but you can call me Xephos."

Darren choked, "THE Xephos and Honeydew! Heroes of Minecraftia!"

Lewis blushed as he mumbled, "Y-yeah."

Darren bluntly relied, "You do know Israphel is still lurking about?"

Simon cut in, "We're here gaining resources! Izzy has creepers and such? Bah I say! We can fly and shot fire and lightning from the heavens! We can nuke stuff to the Nether and back! We have a mage and a scientist, spacemen and a dinosaur! Technomages too!"

Martyn replied, in a lower voice than usual, "Well. We had a mage."

The two yelped in synchronized shock, "What!?"

Martyn explained, "According to these three their airship drifted over a nuke blast site! Based on what they said the place looked like, it sounded like Rythian's place!"

Simon exclaimed, "Let's get there! We need a few flying rings! We have more than enough for all of you. Just give them back!"

He ran off to make them with Lewis following him, protesting.

AN: So. Much. Yogcast.

Reece belongs to d9m5

Read and Review/Comment as always!


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

~Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm~

Sky narrowed his yellow eyes behind his ebony sunglasses. Some people had no manners whatsoever. Just fly onto the ship, would ya! His recruits he didn't mind nor did he mind Ridgedog, for he was the owner of the Tekkit Territories. Everyone else would get a tongue lashing for despite being on his ship they didn't behave. Without restraint he yelled at the newcomers, "Can you guys PLEASE act like you're on someone else's ship. You...well, I can't really blame you because I don't know what you did!", directing the last sentence at Duncan.

"And you dwarf, stop trying to harvest my ship! Your spaceman friend is good for telling you not to!"

Honeydew scowled at his friend, Lewis who grinned in victory. The next one who received a tongue lashing was Martyn who was currently chasing Toby around with a sapling, threatening him that he would beat him with it. Sky yelled at him, "Hey! I don't want blood on the deck!"

Martyn wittingly replied, "Can I go below deck to beat him with it?"

Sky yelped, "No! Just don't beat him with ANYTHING. Or stab! Just don't harm him!"

Martyn scowled at the commander and retreated by one of the butter golems which looked at him curiously. Ridge asked, "Did you get that out of your system?" Sky nodded.

Duncan commented loudly, "What now, Ridge?"

Suddenly, a black blur rushed up in front of him, knocking him onto the ground. He looked around wildly. trying to find his attacker. His attacker revealed himself, kicking him across the deck and slamming into the watchtower and screaming, "What now?! What do you think, Duncan!"

The attacker drifted onto the ship, black cape whipping around in the wind and purple eyes glowing. Duncan tried to not betray his fear but he left everything at his castle. He had believed he was dead. The attacker held a wonderful red weapon at his side, beginning to raise it in a killing blow. Sky sprinted across the deck like a speeding bullet deflecting the blow with his own butter sword, which shone purple from enchantment. The attacker growled, a frightening sound. His red weapon ground down upon Sky's sword bending it in a horrifying way until half of the weapon snapped off and clanged across the ship. Sky gapped at it for none had succeeded in destroying his weapon until now. The purple-eyed man stalked up to Duncan who was frozen in place. A single word, a name, spoken from Ridge stopped him though, "Rythian."

The mage stopped and became rigid. Rythian collapsed upon the deck of the ship, obviously defeated. He muttered as Ridge came to his side. Ridge spoke, a tone half-concerned and half-sly, "Rythian...I'm the only one allowed to kill anyone and yet I keep you psychos safe! I'm doing what I must when I say I won't allow you to kill Duncan."

Rythian muttered, "He'd respawn anyway."

Ridge's reply was blunt, "You did and see what happened to you."

Rythian's head lowered, his brown hair obscuring his face as he whispered, "It wouldn't bring her back anyway. She was at the center of a nuke...there's no way she would be able to come back. Duncan did it...out of his obsession to keep us all in line...so he'd be the top man. Did you EVER stop to THINK."

An unexpected volunteer tore himself from the crowd, that one being Reece. Reece stopped and opened his mouth, making a distorted warble, one that sounded suspiciously like an Enderman. Rythian stopped and asked in a low voice, "Reece?"

Reece nodded and Rythian, in response gave a shorted warble. Darren whispered to Flame, "I believe they're speaking Enderman language!"

Flame whispered, "Cool. Isn't that cool, Night?"

Night stammered, "Y-yeah."

Night didn't think it cool that they spoke Ender-language but more that these human-like creatures spoke it. She dismissed them as humans before, except Reece who was obviously part Enderman but he got it for others believed he had a skin condition. She understood everything the two had spoken. Reece had said Rythian's name and Rythian had replied, "Brother?"

Reece had helped Rythian up and the two already disappeared into a hidden corner of the ship in order to speak. Sky, with a flying leap, scaled the watchtower and once inside, yelled, "Recruits! We've seem to lost track so how about we get back on track with a few...wargames."

The recruits started to cheer and yell while Lewis commented, "That sounds dangerous."

Sky, already descended from the ladder replied, "Not at all! In fact, wargame is just a fancy word for practice fighting. It sounds cooler though."

Lewis nodded as he said, "Oh, okay! Do you want to go somewhere particular for these wargames?"

Sky exclaimed, "Somewhere flat...or maybe a forest...or both."

Lewis grinned as he said, "I got just the place. As long as you don't harm any of the wildlife. I'll direct you to Martyn's forest."

Martyn's forest was dark and deep yet lush and lively. The recruits had paired off, like they usually would, with people of their specific class. Their weapons were cushioned so they wouldn't kill each other. They also fanned about either out in the open plain or in the forest. Darren and Annie had paired off for they were both skilled in the use of swords and fled into the forest for their own practice match. Martyn and Toby had taken to sitting in the trees, occasionally jumping to other ones to keep an eye on the recruits. Martyn was very protective of his forest.

Darren and Annie had picked an area deep in the forest, a cool clearing with a mossy ground. They faced off, butter swords at ready...and began! Darren started with a charge which Annie easily dodged. She then, swung her own sword at him, hoping to catch him off-guard. This failed for he blocked it. In an agonizing moment their swords clashed and stayed that way, both trying to outlast the other. Darren hopped back, causing Annie to stumble. He slid close, trying to give the ritual tap on the neck. She jumped back and thus her back was to a tree. Darren crept toward her, his sword extended. Annie rolled to the side and stood but Darren was waiting. In a last-minute thought, she somersaulted backwards, her sword knocking Darren's out of his hands. The sword landed on the ground and Darren reached for it but he was stopped by Annie's tentative tap on his neck. She whispered, "I win."

Suddenly a shrill shriek split the forest. Annie and Darren looked at each other then sprinted back towards the Butterfly.

Meanwhile Miki was making her way back to the ship herself for her partner had bested her. She rubbed her face, an ink blotch where she was shot. When in archery battles, the arrows were tipped with ink sacs so that no one would be wounded and no one could get off with not being hit. She contemplated her battle when out of the blue Ryan ran up to her. He panted, "Get back to the Butterfly! It's urgent!"

Miki asked, "What?!"

Ryan answered "I have no clue! Sky just told me to go get recruits! I assume its bad so you tell anyone to come if you see them!"

Miki nodded, her eyes furrowed with determination. Ryan returned the nod and the two ran in opposite directions.

Just five minutes before all of this, Sky had contacted Deadlox with the hologram component of the communicator so they could actually see each other. Deadlox was the same as ever, calm and happy, laughing at a story of Sky's.

Sky asked him, "So where are you now?"

Deadlox replied with a grin, "Coming into the Tekkit Territories! I wanted to..."

"Get upgrades for my ship!" said the two in sync, finishing Deadlox's sentence.

Deadlox laughed, "No way!"

Sky answered, also laughing, "Guess where I am!"

The two laughed until a shrill scream of an alarm sounded from Deadlox's line. His face fell, "That's the alarm!"

Sky was about to ask why when suddenly a blue-grey tentacle coiled around Deadlox's face, muffling his yells. The hologram fizzled and gave out. Sky stared at it dumbstruck for a second then shrieked, "RECRUITS!"

Ryan, who had been lurking about, came to Sky and asked, "What is it?"

Sky looked at him and gasped, "I'll tell you on the ship! Get as many recruits back as you can! We have to move out! NOW!"

Ryan stared as the commander sprinted away. With a burst of purple particles, his apprentice Reece was at his side. Reece asked, "What is it?"

Ryan replied, "That's what I asked! Just help me bring back recruits!"

Reece's reply was him teleporting away, presumingly to find his peers."

His destination was in front of Annie and Darren, but Darren slammed into him. After a second of recollecting themselves, Reece exclaimed, "Grab my hands and I'll take you to the ship!"

The two complied without a word. Reece teleported them on the ship and teleported away. He came back with a dazed Miki and was off again. Darren wondered, "What was that about?"

Annie shrugged. Miki, still a bit dazed, responded, "We'll be hearing about it soon!"

Reece sprinted through the forest when his brother, with a Void Ring, teleported to him and asked, "What's going on?"

Reece stopped and replied to the mage, "Something's wrong! I think it's the squids again!"

Rythian held back a snort. Squids...really Reece? Isn't too early for April Fool's Day? He held his tongue as he answered, "So you're rounding up recruits to fly off somewhere?"

Reece nodded and Rythian grinned, "I'll come too."

In less than ten minutes, the recruits were on the ship, flying away at top speed. Duncan had tagged along as well, much to Rythian's disgust. The others agreed to hold down the fort. Yet, still the recruits had no idea what was going on!

Sky told them once they were a good distance from Martyn's forest. Apparently, Deadlox and his ship were being attacked by squids! The Dead Army was trying to fight them back but there were so many. Cue the Sky Army coming to the obsidian ship to rescue them.

A/N: As always drop a review and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. This is the officially the beginning of an exciting new arc that I'm sure you'll love! I'll still be bringing in OCS for in fact a few are appearing next chapter. Let's kick this off now!

*TNT explodes*


	11. Dangers From the Deep

~Chapter 9: Dangers of the Deep~

Sky hadn't been on the ship of the Dead Army for long but he had already decapitated more squids than he could even care to count. Yet he had not seen his friend, and commander of the Dead Army, Deadlox at all. He scanned the hallway he was in and called, "Deadlox!"

It didn't bring his friend but it did bring more squids. He sighed, raised his sword, and charged in for more decapitation.

Miki was lucky that squids hadn't yet evolved to have thumbs and because of this small blessing she could pick them off while her friends Annie and Darren could protect her back. The squids would try to shoot back but all they did was supply her with arrows, not that she needed them with her Infinity bow. Darren said, "Shouldn't there be less than this? I've counted at least thirty kills for myself!"

Miki frowned as she released another arrow, which buried itself into a squid. She responded, "I don't know! I hope anyone else is fine!"

The trio heard a whistling shot. A crimson bolt of energy streaked past them, incinerating a squid that was trying to sneak up on them. The shooter revealed himself from behind the corner, mining laser in hand. The shooter was no other than Duncan, clad in his quantum armor which he had gone to get before they set off to the Dead Army's ship which the inhabitants had called fondly,"Dragonsong". Duncan waved at them and whirled around, nabbing a squid at close range. He, then sprinted to the three recruits, commenting, "I think your army is onto something with these squids! Who would have thought that squids could hold up such a fight!"

Darren, bringing his sword upon a squid who had come too close, called," It's not the individual squids that are a problem but the fact there's so many of them! Have you seen Sky by any chance?"

Duncan shook his head and commented, "Nor Rythian or his brother."

Darren took a last look at the surroundings and told the scientist, "We're gonna move away from here! It seems empty of squids plus I want to find some more recruits!"

Duncan nodded and ran from where he came.

The closest group of recruits was a group of six being led by a silver-haired teen. He brushed back his hair, out of his eyes while one of his companions, an engineer called, "Squid on your left, Bain!"

Bain swiveled to the left, lashing out with one of his daggers, catching it off-balance where another one of his friends, an archer finished it with a butter-tipped arrow. He commented, "Nice shot,Danna!"

The female archer nodded and continued to loose arrows at the incoming squids. His friend, the engineer was teamed up with another engineer, slicing squids with their swords. The medic picked any who had penetrated these two defenses with his pistol. Opposite him was a blacksmith, beating down any squids with her hammer. At the center of this group was Bain, silver-haired, with two colored eyes of crimson and gold. He called to the others, becoming a leader of sorts. He directed his attention to the two engineers, James and Alex. On their end, no squids got through but Danna was being overwhelmed. He yelled to the medic, Famuel, "Go join Danna with your pistol!"

He nodded and sprinted over to the archer, shooting down a squid who threatened to break their defenses. The next order came to the blacksmith, whose name was Hal, "Come over here with me so we can beat down any who get through!"

The girl stood with him, back to back, brandishing her hammer. Bain adjusted his glasses. They were irritating in battle at times but he got used to them. He didn't know how he had started giving his friends guidance during this battle, it just happened. Maybe it was because his dedication. An arrow, not one of Danna's, whistled past him and took down a squid. Bain looked up to see a fellow recruit; a girl with crazy long hair and a cloak. Following her was a girl and a boy; the girl was a redhead with glasses and the brown-haired boy wore a green kerchief. The long-haired girl walked up to them and asked, "No sign of Commander Sky?"

Bain shook his head. "How about the mage or Reece?"

Bain shook his head again and Miki said, "Okay, we're trying to look for them."

Bain said, "It looks like here is clear so we're moving on too."

Rythian stalked in his usual way, slashing any squids he came across into ribbons. His brother, a mere shadow it seemed, dogged his steps, finishing off any stragglers. He spied one, a lone wolf. He grinned as he prepared to strike it...when a laser took it down. He looked down the hallway to his left to see Duncan blowing the smoke off his mining laser and grinning, good-naturedly, at Rythian. Rythian held his yell of irritation but he knew the scientist could see that he was annoyed. He walked forward, pretending that the scientist hadn't started following him as well. He was tempted to tell Reece to run him off but he didn't. Instead he asked, "What are you doing here, Duncan? Planning to steal my kills?"

Duncan shrugged and shot a squid that was coming from his right. Rythian growled, "Whatever." and continued on, his companions being his arch-enemy and his brother.

About a length or so Rythian stopped suddenly, his blue eyes stretched in surprise and was that...fear? He whispered, "I feel her. She's here. But where?"

Reece asked, "Who, brother?"

Duncan asked, "Zoey?"

Rythian turned around, locked his eyes with Duncan's and said, "I wish it was Zoey. Everyone will wish it wasn't HER."

Sky was nearing the commander's room. He bit his lip and hoped Deadlox was here. As he got closer to the said room, the squids got less and less frequent. He cracked open the door to see Deadlox. He cried out in joy but Deadlox warned, "N-no Sky!"

Suddenly one of the horrible tentacles pulled him back, coiled around his throat snuggly. The owner of the tentacle was a humanoid squid wearing the same ensemble as Sky but had four tentacles sprouting from his back. Sky growled, "SQUID."

The squid said, "That's COMMANDER Squid to you. Now if you don't want to see Deadlox hurt, drop your weapon."

Sky eyed his weapon, a butter sword enchanted. It wasn't the same one that Rythian had snapped but it was just as good. He next looked at Deadlox, shaking his head frantically. Sky whimpered, "I'm sorry, Deadlox."

He let his sword drop, with a clang, onto the floor. He stared at the ground, a smile playing upon his lips. Don't ever go anywhere with just one weapon. He took a step forward and said to the squid commander, "A deal is a deal. Let Deadlox go and take me instead."

The squid purred, "Yes. Any last words?"

Sky stepped before the squid who finally let Deadlox go. Deadlox whispered, "Why Sky?"

Sky responded to his friend, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Plus, Deadlox...you know what they said back in Miner School."

Deadlox mouthed the words: Don't ever go anywhere with just one weapon. Sky nodded, placing his hand in his pocket. The squid didn't notice this and just thought it a final exchange. He raised a tentacle, ready to drag off Sky to the depths of the Squid Empire. Suddenly a short butter blade was buried in his chest. He almost smiled. So he wanted to play this way. With lightning fast speed he coiled his tentacle around Deadlox's gasped in surprise. Sky whimpered, pulling the blade out of the squid's chest, "No, NO! I...I...let him go! I'll go! I promise on butter!"

The squid growled, with rage, "No, Commander. It's too late now! I'm gonna take someone down with me tonight."

Sky grabbed his blade from the ground, taking note of how blue Deadlox was getting. He raised his blade for the killing strike as the Squid tightening its grip, causing Deadlox to go limp. Sky howled, bringing down the blade with terrifying speed and force. The squid hissed as it was slashed, one, two, three times. He collapsed, Deadlox still in his grasp. Sky stood over him, face red and tear streaks flowing rom behind his glasses. He hissed, "I hope you NEVER come back. You deserve a nice lava pool with a ghast in the Nether. May Herobrine NOT have mercy on your soul."

He dug his blade into the squid, finally killing it. He collapsed onto the ground, working to pry the tentacle from Deadlox's throat. He whispered a mantra of, "Please be okay." over and over to himself. When he finally freed Deadlox he felt his neck. Nothing was beating there, Frantic, he tried the wrist. Still nothing. He whimpered, "No."

Ryan walked in, hearing the commotion. At first he was confused, looking over the scene. A dead humanoid squid in the background, Sky's blade protruding from it. Sky bent over his friend, shaking. Deadlox, unnaturally still and white. He swallowed and said, "Sky. It's no use. He's gone."

Sky looked up, his glasses obscuring his eyes which were no doubt, red. He stood up, picking Deadlox up. He finally said, "We need a proper funeral. I need Jason here too. The Dead Army needs to be told and...".

He eyed the headset. He took it off gingerly and handed it to Ryan. He finished, "And this kept safe. I want him to have it until the end."

Ryan echoed, "The end."

Farther away, but not too far, Rythian looked at the ceiling and said, "She's gone. So is someone else. She's gone back to the End."

Somewhere, very far away, in fact a different dimension from the Overworld, a high elegant voice purred, "The end."

A/N: *walks out onto a stage nervous*

So tell me what you thought. This isn't the end. Don't let them deceive you.

Credit to Elvendarkness for Bain and his team!


	12. Dead Ends

~Chapter 11: Dead Ends

Darren fingered the pine green tie, twirling it around his finger. He frowned s he groaned. Miki popped her head around the corner of where he was standing, a hidden corner. Her normally crazy bangs were being held back by a black headband. She asked," What's wrong, bud?"

He groaned again as he explained, "I hate suits."

Miki stepped into the open, a midnight dress on her. She grinned, "I'm not too fond of dresses so we can both suffer!"

Darren grinned a little but it didn't help his somber mood. The death of Deadlox was just two days ago and they were holding a funeral already for the benefit of the Sky Army and the Dead Army. Sky wouldn't wait for anyone except Jason who had zipped there with a jetpack, leaving one of his Stars in command of his ship. Chim, Caveman, Ant, and Kermit were too far away.

Miki grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hallway where Annie was waiting, in similar attire to Miki, her dress being beige. Annie started to walk ahead, her two companions speed-walking behind.

Not far up the hallway was Jason, still in his bright blue spacesuit for he was unable to change it to a somber color. He leaned on the wall but moved his head when he saw the three approaching. He greeted them, "Hello!"

The three gave him the same courtesy and he commented, "Nice suit.", to Darren.

Darren scowled, and tugged on his kerchief, a habit of his. He shrugged, "I guess so. Nice suit too?"

Jason chuckled but swallowed, stopping them abruptly. He murmured, "Doesn't feel right to laugh at anything."

Annie spoke, "I'm sorry, Jason."

Jason looked at her and said, "It's not your fault the squids attacked the Dragonsong. Not your fault a squid got Deadlox."

Annie shrugged, "It felt right to say something."

Jason murmured, "It's Sky who needs consolation. Just being around him yesterday. He's seems down for sure. He's REALLY down though. I feel he feels guilty for Deadlox's death."

Miki exclaimed, "It was the squid though!"

Jason mused, "Not that he killed Deadlox but he let him die."

The room became eerily quiet as the recruits shut up. Miki's only response was, "Oh."

Jason looked at the floor, deep purple carpet covering it. He finally said, "I hope Sky gets over it. Not Deadlox's death for I'm sure that's something he'll NEVER get over. It's the guilt. It's not his fault nor anybody but the squids."

Darren asked coolly,"What do you think with happen with Sky?"

Jason almost laughed as he responded, "Well the squids may be facing extinction. He'll command his army, and himself, to kill every squid he sees. Anything to protect his friends. Despite his cheerful demeanor most of the time, when things get bad he responds with a vengeance."

The three recruits nodded, showing their understanding. Jason straightened up and said, "I'm gonna go to the main room for the service will start soon and Sky wants me to say something."

The three recruits followed him to the main room. Many of the recruits were there, obviously nervous or lamenting or both. Miki led her friends to a row, in the middle, right beside Night and Flame. Night said, "Hi, guys." to the them. Darren paid no heed, his eyes fixed on the front of the room. Annie waved and Miki nodded. Flame, like Darren was watching the front of the room intently. Miki asked Night, "Where's some of our recruits that I know?"

Night scanned the room and reported, "Ryan and Reece are up front with Dimitri right near them. The Bain guy and his group is on the other side of the room."

Miki nodded. The whole room fell into silence when Jason and Sky entered. Sky stepped up to the microphone and in a raspy voice, said, "Jason will say something then I will."

He stepped back, his hand lightly tracing a line on the casket. Jason stepped up to the microphone and said into it, "I don't know what to say. My mind's jumbled up but I'll try."

"We three have always been the core of the group of Sky's allies. Others came later like Kermit. We have been the closest a trio of friends can be. We would parkour and the same thing would happen. Something petty would happen and it would be World War between Sky and Deadlox. I would have to be the peacekeeper. No matter how many times they "killed" each other in these games they were still friends. Rivals too. I don't know if Sky remembers but there was this parkour lesson map which Deadlox ended up exploding. That was Deadlox. Calm at times but mischeivous at others but always a genuine friend."

Jason stepped away from the microphone. Sky took his place and started his speech," Jason said a lot of it for me. Deadlox was my rival but we were always friends, even if he beat me down with an enchanted snowball. Though thick and thin we were there for each other. I feel...I mean...that no matter where he is he sees us and is glad."

He stepped way from the microphone, looking at it as if it was his enemy. With a loud pop the attention was directed to someone who had literally teleported in. He was ordinary-looking with ordinary brown hair and ordinary garb which was a teal shirt and purplish pants. He wasn't ordinary. His glowing white eyes said as much.


	13. The Beginning of the End

~Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End~

Sky slid his butter blade out of its back sheath with ease. He growled, "What are you doing here?!"

Herobrine smiled, "Now, now Sky. Is that how you greet someone?"

Sky's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and a new growl erupted from his chest.

The white-eyed man sighed, his eyes glowing ever brighter as he suggested, "Sky. Or should I say COMMANDER Sky...forget everything you think you know about me. They are woven fantasy dreams. I am not the demon you believe me to be nor the banished brother of Notch. In fact, I am the ruler of the Nether, a brother guardian of Minecraftia, and the guide to souls destined to the Nether."

Sky growled, "Answer my first question."

Herobrine rolled his eyes and sat upon one the chairs in the room. He told Sky, "Sit down and listen for my message is not a short one nor a good one."

Sky sat down, not happy at all as Herobrine launched into his tale. He began, "I'll give you some background so you'll understand the gist of our situation. A situation that could spiral Minecraftia into chaos just because a creature every else thought was harmless and how one other took an opportunity. I am he who takes souls to the Nether and my brother Notch guides souls destined for the Aether. Such as Deadlox. When he came to take Deadlox's soul to its eternal resting place he was gone. He accused me of taking the boy but I would never! I would be banished and punished. I'm a sensible spirit so I wouldn't do such a thing. Someone who wasn't supposed to take your friend. Someone who has ties to HER dimension knows where Deadlox is. I believe he is the brother of a mage and his name is Reece...yes that's his name. Reece...what do you think happened to the commander of the Dead Army?"

Reece stood up, taking a breath. Ryan tensed but Reece whispered, "I've got this."

He exclaimed, loud enough for all to hear, "My brother and I discussed it before he left for home and we couldn't deny the energy we felt on the ship was from HER."

He swallowed, nervous but continued, in a shaky voice, "The Lady of the End took him. The Mistress of Misfortune, her Majesty BlackScales, or more commonly known as the Enderdragon."

Herobrine yelled, "Bingo! She took him before he could go to rest. Now we are in great danger for her ability to corrupt is absolute! Why do you think she's down there...away from all. She either hungers power or fears she will die soon, without an heir."

His mouth turned into a grim grin, "So she got an heir."

He opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember...what was it. His hand flew to his throat as everything collapsed onto him like a wave. The squid! Sky! His own death. He looked where he was. It was very dark...so dark he could see barely anything. He ran his hand along the ground, which was so white it glowed despite the darkness. It was bumpy, crisscrossed with pits. It was also quiet. So quiet he could hear his own breathing. Was he alive? He felt like it. He ran his hand through his hair, his hand running into his headphones. He must be...there was no pain. Either that he was dead and this was where he would spend the rest of his afterlife. That couldn't right either. The Nether was a place of heat and flame whereas the Aether was a place of light and air. This dark place suited neither. He turned his attention to the white stone again and punched it.

He drew back his fist, bruised as soon as he hit it. It was hard and it would take him forever to break it. He needed a pickaxe. As if summoned, he spotted one across the room. He crawled to it, picking it up and cursed the darkness, for he couldn't examine it. He struck the stone and it broke into nothingness. He continued until he could see the outside and he almost wished he hadn't.

The sky was like static from a TV, mottled and disorienting. The land consisted of the white stone and obsidian pillars, crystals atop them. A dark winged shape wheeled around. He sucked in a breath. This was wrong. This was the End. A soft female voice spoke to him, whispering into his mind "So you have awakened?"

He snapped back, "No, I went back to sleep!"

The voice purred, "Don't play with me. I couldn't quite tell.I am also well-versed in the language of sarcasm. Where are you?"

He growled, "As if I can tell! This land looks the same, white stone and black pillars. Why would I want you here anyway? I don't even know who you who are!"

The voice didn't answer for a long time, as if considering his words. It finally said, "I saved you from death, Deadlox."

He felt as if punched. It...she knew his name. He asked, "What's your name? You know mine!"

She purred, "I won't give you my real name but I'll give you one of my nicknames. I am Lady."

"Lady.", he thought about it. It was simple but held even more questions in front of him, taunting him.

She replied, "Yes, that is my name. Anything else?"

He yelped in nervousness, remembering the ship, "Where's Sky? Is he okay? Any others got attacked by squids? ChimneySwift? Jason? Caveman? Ant?"

She laughed, "The sky is fine. Dark and black as ever. There are no birds or humans, other than you, cavemen, or ants here."

He snarled, "You know what I mean! My friend, Commander Sky...is he okay? The Swifter Army's leader, Chim? Jason who leads the Stars? Caveman and his Dwellers? Or AntVenom?"

She said, in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry. I don't know who those people are. Please look up and you'll see me!"

He did and almost fainted for Lady was a dragon...a large black dragon with eyes of amethyst. He felt himself be dragged under again, his own astonishment causing this. His last thought was, "Lady..as in of the End? Wonderful.

AN: Now this arc is getting off well! Before you all find out what will happen with Deadlox go check out HerobrineisMINE on DeviantArt and if you're reading this from there go do it now!


	14. Not so DEADlox

At the prow of the butter ship was a duo like no other. Standing on the commander's right side was Herobrine the spirit, watching the commander. Finally at the middle was Sky the Budder Commander. He watched the ground through half-lidded eyes. He directed his attention to the compass Herobrine gave him. It supposedly pointed to whatever the owner wanted. Herobrine swore he didn't steal the idea from some mortal movie about pirates but Sky didn't care. It didn't work anyway. It had been spinning in circles since he was given it.

That is until just now. The arrow stopped spinning, coming to a slow stop, its bright crimson point directing them west. Sky stared at it for a second and sprinted to the engineers to tell them to turn the ship. To turn west. To go find Deadlox.

Miki and Annie had been chatting, Annie saying how Rythian was gonna show her how to make a Power Flower for the ship when he returned. Then she had to explain what it was. Suddenly they felt the ship turn. Miki commented, "I guess the compass started to work."

Annie suggested, "How about I get the map and we can see what the next town is?"

Miki nodded enthusiastically while Annie ran off to get it. When she came back she spread it across the floor, smoothing the wrinkles. The map was beautifully drawn and colorful, the towns being black dots on it. One could also see Sky's own marks and drawings over it. One such example was three markings in the Tekkit Territories called, "Blackrock Ruins", "Duncan's Castle", and "Martyn's Forest."

Annie traced the map west, stopping when she came upon a town. She read the name, "Darkwood Gulch".

Miki replied sarcastically, "That sounds that a wonderful place!"

Annie looked at the map, "Somewhere we're probably heading too."

Finally Miki asked, "How far away?"

Annie crouched nearer the map and guesses, "A day. Maybe two."

Darren walked in and joined the conversation, "Darkwood Gulch you say?"

The two girls nodded. He sat down, setting his laptop on the ground gently. With a furious typing he spoke, "They've been in the news despite being a backwoods place."

"For what?", Miki asked.

Darren hummed and read, "Here at Darkwood Gulch its a quiet place, somewhere to escape if need be. The town gets most of it popularity for its proximity to the Tekkit Territories and the fact it gets an enormous amount of hybrids visiting but that may change. I asked one of the residents why the town was held in panic for if you go there, the streets are deserted, its quiet as death, and the residents hidden. When she told me what she saw I could barely believe her. According to her she was outside at night when she saw a shape fly over. It had an enormous wingspan and a tail capable of crushing a building. It was silent and the only color she could see of it was its glowing purple eyes. Critics believe she just saw an enderman and hallucinated. Then they got the other reports. Other residents report seeing the creature even in plain daylight but flying much higher. Only at night would it fly low. There have been no murders or anything but residents fear the worse. Taking many accounts and piecing them up I have come to conclude that it is something different from normal mobs. It was too big for a bat but smaller than an enderdragon. Those are the only two flying mobs in Minecraftia, the latter having no reason to be on the surface. I have come to the concusion that its is about the size of a normal Minecraftian but its wingspan is easily that of what an Enderdragon's has said to be. Many theorists have said it's an enderdragon hybrid which I dismiss as absurd. Enderman hybrids have been possible as well as ocelot-hybrids, creeper-hybrids and even bat-hybrids. Though that of an Ender Dragon?! I'll leave that to my viewers."

After a moment's silence, Miki spoke up, "It gets better!"

Annie giggled, " Yeah, Miki."

Darren huffed, " Fine. I'll just take my laptop and go."

Annie exclaimed, "N-no! Stay here!"

Darkwood Gulch was surrounded by dark woods at all sides, making it an ominous place. The buildings weren't tall or fancy. Sky strode into the town, telling his recruits he'll see if the compass would lead them anywhere. At this moment a girl with eye-blinding green hair surrounded by the townspeople. She was yelling, "He was horrible!"

Sky crept to the edge of the mob, beside a boy, cloaked and hooded, a bit of pure white hair covering his forehead. Sky glanced at him and listened to the girl's story.

"I was just making my way here to restock when he attacked me! I'm glad I didn't explode but back to the story! I was running as fast as I could but he wouldn't stop so I got my bow and shot one of my budder arrows at him. It missed but he stopped and stared at it. He took the arrow and flew away."

Sky pushed his way through the crowd, coming up to her. Her gaze got...annoyed but she answered when he asked, "What...what did he look like?"

She frowned, "He had big black wings, like a dragon and a horribly long tail. His eyes were purple, like an Enderman's. Other than that he looked normal. In fact like a Minetuber you know Sky. Deadlox? Yeah, him."

Sky felt as if he was punched. Deadlox...attacking someone...not joking? He choked, "Are...you sure?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah."

Sky muttered, "Well I'm going to go look for him!"

A resident piped up, "And kill him?"

He got no response for Sky was already walking away, compass out again. The girl watched him when the cloaked boy walked up to her. He asked, "Deadlox with wings? Who's Deadlox?"

The girl said, "He's a Minetuber. He has these cool headphone and emo fringe hair."

The boy asked, " I'll give you my name and you give me yours."

The girl answered, "I'm Callisto."

The boy shook her hand, "And I'm Isaac."

Sky stared at the sky, angrily. He had been following his compass deeper and deeper until he figured it was time to get back to the ship, Deadlox found or not. It was then he noticed the sky was clouding up. He even attempted to get back to the town but already it was sprinkling. He then set his gaze upon the ground by him. He sighed, withdrawing wooden planks from his pack and proceeding to build himself a small hovel to wait out the night. It was very small; just enough space for a torch and a corner that Sky was currently leaning against. His communicator, with the joint factors of an approaching storm and the distance from the ship, wasn't picking up a signal so he couldn't radio the ship. He leaned against the wall, defeated, listening to the pitter-patter of rain outside and the usual nighttime sounds of mobs. He finally closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Under another tree was the duo of Isaac and Callisto. Callisto had told him that she wanted to find Sky so off they went. Isaac saw one problem with this, even if he didn't voice it. He was a ocelot-hybrid. She was a creeper-hybrid. Their teamwork would be shattered the second his hood fell, the same one he pulled over his head more. He glared at the rain. Naturally cats hated rain and he was no exception. His head jerked up when Callisto asked , "So..what were you doing before now?"

He looked at her as she added, "Trying to make the moment less awkward."

He sighed, launching into a tweaked story of his history, "Well I came here when I heard about the dragon-man rumors. I was curious. Before now I lived in the jungle with my family. My father is a king there. While there I found a precious thing...a white diamond."

She exclaimed in awe, "The most powerful diamond in Minecraftia!"

Isaac smiled. She must have heard the legends. In his story he only left a few things out. It wasn't a lie he was the son of a jungle king. He just left out the fact the king was an ocelot. He also left out the fact the white diamond could make more of itself, with six diamonds. He asked, "And you?"

She sighed, "Some traveler had taken care of me until recently. He abandoned me and that he can get got by the dragon guy for all I care!".

She ended her sentence with her lime-green eyes flashing. He diverted the situation, "You can get some sleep and I'll keep watch."

Meanwhile in yet another part of the woods a certain someone shifted further into a tree's branches watching the rain with pure terror. With a sting, some rain hit his long black dragon tail which he curled around a branch. He hated that rain. He hated that tail. He hated the wings. Most of all, he hated the dragon. The same dragon that made him like this and spoke in his head, changing his mind. He pressed himself closer to the tree branches, trying to get some sleep.

The morning was a damp one but the sun was already tearing apart the clouds, sending hope for a warm, dry morning. Sky was making short work of his little shelter. He pulled out the compass to see if anything had changed. It had. He grinned. He might as well follow it. He set about to walking, humming happily.

Meanwhile Isaac was rousing the creeper girl, telling her it was time to set out. She mumbled, "Already?"

He nodded and the two set out into the morning.

Deadlox cracked open a purple eye, the morning bright and warming the scales on his wings. Lady spoke, "Come on, Deadlox!"

He groaned and she teased him, "We should give you a nickname...how does Enderlox sound?"

He mumbled, "Don't really care."

Suddenly he heard a voice, very off-tune sing, "Morning! Morning! This compass of Herobrine will lead me! On...in the forest...dark forest. Getting startled."

He almost launched in the air with joy. Sky was here! How? Lady snappily said, "Well you weren't the most inconspicuous. Is this the Sky you talked about?"

He hastily answered, "No."

She roared, "Don't lie to me! He is! The one who let you get killed!"

He shook his head, "No! He tried! He tried to save me!"

She was already in a blood fury, screaming, "KILL! SLASH! TEAR! DESTROY! KILL ALL TIES TO YOUR PAST ENDERLOX!"

The fact that Sky had entered the clearing only stoked her flames, causing her to chant faster and louder, muddling Deadlox's mind until he found he was jumping out of the tree.

Sky raised his head, looking up from the compass, to see Deadlox. Just as the girl had described him, with wings and all. He exclaimed, "Deadlox, you're okay!"

Deadlox stepped back and muttered, "No."

Sky, still grinning, exclaimed, "What! You look fine! Well with freakish wings. Actually those are cool!"

Deadlox said, "Sky. Go away. Please."

Sky's grin faltered, "Why?"

Deadlox growled, "Because this may happen!"

Suddenly Sky felt claws score his face as he was flung into a tree. He placed his hand on his cheek, blood covering his hand. He looked up bewildered, seeing Deadlox, one clawed hand in front of him, eyes wide, and shaking. Deadlox said, "Sky. One more chance. Go before she makes me kill you."

Sky was already up, sword raised to ready. He growled, "No, Deadlox. I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to fight."

Deadlox frowned as he lamented, "Your funeral, then." and launched himself at the commander.

Sky barely moved he sword to deflect his friend's attack. He looked into Deadlox's eyes, or at least the one that wasn't obscured by his brown hair. It was furious. He leaped back but was forced to swing, causing the dragon-hybrid to swerve away. Sky gritted his teeth. He was too fast and Sky had brought no armor. If he let Deadlox hit him even once he would be at his mercy. Deadlox came in for another strike which Sky barely deflected. Though, Deadlox raised his free claws and brought them along Sky's shoulder, causing the butter commander to cry out in pain.

A cry of pain which Isaac didn't fail to hear with his keen ears. He yelped at Callisto, "Let's go! Sounds like he's in trouble!"

Callisto, running along side the white-haired boy, whimpered, "You don't think its Deadlox, do you?"

A horrendous roar answered her question. She sighed and Isaac withdrew his white diamond sword.

Sky leaped away, terrified. The fact he had drew blood only had set Deadlox into a frenzy. One that mad him not hesitate to let loose a roar, something that should never be able to happen with human vocal chords. He charged Sky, and Sky defended himself with his sword. The sword screamed in protest under draconian claws. Sky bit his lip. Was this the end? He was literally thrown out of the way by the same white-haired boy who he was standing beside at the town.

Isaac glared at the dragon-hybrid. Deadlox hissed, "You were not chosen!"

Isaac said quietly, "Well I'm here."

Deadlox curled his claws around the sword, cutting his claws against its sharp blade. He screamed, "I'll snap it then!"

Isaac smirked, "Good luck."

His sword being made out of white diamond and could only be destroyed by something of white diamond or obsidian, neither Deadlox had. Isaac screamed at the Sky and Callisto, "Go! I'll keep him away!"

It was Deadlox's turn to smirk as he let go of the sword, swooping at Callisto, who screamed in terror then did a curious thing. She literally exploded. Isaac fought back a yelp of surprise but out of the smoke he saw she was fine, very beat up, but fine. Deadlox was at least six feet away from her, sprawled on the ground. He stood up, giving the trio a glare, launched into the air and winged away.

Isaac rushed to Callisto who was barely conscious. She choked, "Isaac...you're a...cat?"

He felt the top of his head, small black cat ears poking out of his hair. This meant his hood fell off. He said, "A cat who saved you. A cat you saved."

She gave a final glad smile and slipped in unconsciousness. Sky rose and stood by Isaac's side. He murmured, "We have to get back to my ship, the Butterfly. Hal can heal her as if this never happened."

Isaac eyed the commander's torn shoulder and face and commented, "You don't look so good either. Don't faint. I can't carry you both!"

Hal was working in his work area, bandages and ointments thrown about in his haste to organize. He looked up to see three people entering; Commander Sky, a white-haired boy with cat ears, and an unconscious girl with lime-green hair. He demanded, "Set the girl over there. Sky I'll tend to you. Cat-guy, just stay here."

About five minutes later, Sky was running his hand along the bandage on his face while the medic worked on healing Callisto as he heard her name was from the cat-boy whose name was Isaac. Sky said to Hal, "I'm going to hold a meeting to tell the recruits what happened."

Hal looked up, having finally finished wrapping a final bandage on Callisto, and said, "She'll be fine. I'll leave her here and come with."

Sky stood at the towers, looking over his recruits. He spoke to them, "You've all been wondering what did this to me. I'll tell you...it was Deadlox. He's being controlled I believe. He attacked me and the two that came with me...Callisto and Isaac. He's no longer our ally but our enemy.", and he walked away without another word.

The other recruits started chattering, in curiosity, fear, and surprise. At the outskirts was Reece, whose communicator flickered to life, showing a faint hologram of his brother Rythian who was currently muttered, 'Science..."

Reece greeted him in Ender-language, "Brother!"

Rythian smiled but continued in Minecraftian, "I have some news for you Reece. I...I found Zoey when I went back four days ago."

Reece exclaimed, "Good!"

Rythian's face fell as he told him the rest, "She was very weak and I exhausted all my power and few remaining resources to bring her back. I barely have any magic and my home now is a base camp in the desert. Zoey is okay though. That's all that mattered. I think the nukes threw everything out of whack in the Tekkit Territories. So much they don't called it that anymore. They call it Yogcraftia. I think if I leave Yogcraftia the magic will work but I have to stay with Zoey until she's healed. Then I'll come. Zoey and Tee too. I want to fight her."

Reece replied, "We won't be fighting her yet but her minion, Deadlox."

Rythian's eyes widened, "Really?"

Reece bluntly said, "Yeah."

Rythian huffed, "I'll see you then, brother."

Suddenly another line intercepted theirs, giving way to a highly distorted hologram of DUncan who was scraeming, "Rythian! C-come back now! We're in trouble! We're being attacked by a winged creature! Everything's on fire!"

The line gave out and Reece muttered, "I'll see you sooner than expected."

AN:

Isaac belongs to JayMan551

Callisto belongs to Myriad of Pixels

Enderlox belongs to HerobrineisMINE (found on DeviantArt)

Fans of Enderlox have a group on DeviantArt. Go check it ot! Just search "Enderlox"


	15. Author's Note 2

So yeah, I'm here to say something. Back a few chapters ago I started accepting OCs but closed that. People still sent OCS in so I've been copying down them down into a document. All OCs I got before I closed will appear sooner than ones that I got after. I also have to find places to fit them because I WILL NOT throw them in willy-nilly. So yeah N will appear and any others that came after the closing of the OC invitation. It just might take a bit. I also have a few OCS from DA that I will put in when I can because I didn't extend an invitation to them. Expect the next chapter tonight or tomorrow!


	16. Terror in the Territories

Martyn had been busy sorting items in IntheLittleCorp when it happened. Toby came running down the stairs, gasping for breath. Martyn turned around, a beautiful specimen of lapis clutched in his hand. He asked, "Toby, what's wrong, friend?"

Toby panted, "The forest is in flames!"

Martyn withdrew his sword, Greta the Green Goddess, and whispered, "Someone's going to die."

Toby frowned. Martyn was very protective of his woods. He complained, "Martyn, let's get what we can and run! It's bad!"

Martyn grabbed a few things from the chest, and exclaimed,"Fine! I'm still killing whatever did this!"

Outside the base, flames lapped at the trees hungrily, one leaping to the tent and setting it ablaze, a fireball of their first shelter. Martyn yelped in fear. Toby, seeing how he was lagging, grabbed his hand, and sprinted away, dragging Martyn with him. He exclaimed, "We have to get to Honeydew Inc!"

Martyn whispered in dismay, "My home. My trees. Who would do this?"

Toby ignored his friend's dismay to try to get him running faster, "Come on Martyn! We'll fix it! We can't though if we die!"

Martyn sighed and rocketed away, Toby at his heels. The two burst out of the forest onto a plain, Honeydew Inc on their right. Something soared over their heads, giving a horrible roar. The two boys looked up, a dark shape wheeling away on dragon wings. Toby asked in a fearful voice, "What is that!"

Martyn's eyebrows furrowed, "I have no clue but let's get out of the open or that thing will snatch us up!"

Toby nodded and the two sprinted off to Honeydew Inc., the winged creature leaving them alone gone off to terrorize someone else.

Lewis heard a knock at the door, a frantic pounding. He opened it, only to be bowled over by Martyn and Toby who were screaming, "Close the door! Close it!"

Lewis closed it with a frown. He asked, "What's wrong, Martyn? Toby?"

Martyn choked, "My forest...its on fire! Something with horrible dragon wings did it!"

Simon and Duncan both came to the main room. Duncan asked, "What's wrong Martyn! You're distraught!"

Martyn whimpered, "My forest...it's on fire. Something did it."

Duncan was already using a jetpack upgrade on his suit to scout out from atop the building. He peered out to see a man wheeling about on dragon wings, a long black tail streaming behind him. Duncan held back a yelp. The other had already nerd-poled up and Duncan turned to them and said, very slowly, "Do not be alarmed but there is a enderdragon hybrid outside."

After a long moment of silence Simon screamed, "What the bloody hell Duncan!"

Duncan nodded solemnly as Martyn yelped, sounding a great deal like a girl while Toby stood beside him, Derek the sword at ready. Only Lewis held his composure, even as the hybrid scored a hole in the base, causing rubble to land on them. Martyn shrieked and Simon hefted his pickaxe on his shoulder. Duncan murmured, "I'm gonna try to contact someone but I believe he damaged our signal tower. "

Duncan resigned to the corner where he fiddled with a communicator. He muttered as he did so then groaned, "I can only get ahold of Rythian but he's busy. I'll break through."

After another few seconds, he screamed at the communicator, "Rythian! Come back now! We're being attacked by a winged creature! Everything's on fire!"

The communicator buzzed and Duncan complained, "I lost connection."

Like a rocket the dragon-hybrid swooped into the building screaming at Duncan, "Who did you call?!"

Duncan answered in a low voice, "Rythian."

The hybrid cocked his head and muttered, "I have no clue who that is but I can't have you screwing anything up." and he punched Duncan.

Duncan slumped over, unconscious and the hybrid shot away again. Lewis crawled over to Duncan, inspecting him. He stated, "He's fine but he was VERY close to having his neck broken."

Simon echoed, "Broken?"

Meanwhile the Butterfly was rushing to the Tekkit- I mean Yogcraftia as fast as it could, anxious for the lead to their target. Sky held his compass in his hands, his eyes trained on its needle, shaped and colored like a diamond sword and pointing west, to Yogcraftia. He sighed.

Sjin was sorting through dirt when he saw the golden airship soar over them. He gaped at it, yelling at Sips, "Look at this! A giant golden ship that flies!"

A voice far off called, "Butter!" but the two dirt traders didn't listen but still gaped.

Meanwhile Sky scanned the skies for his foe...who sadly was once his friend. Sky wasn't returning to land so he'd have an advantage of home field. At once the dragon-hybrid circled closer and closer to the ship and farther and farther the recruits fanned away from their commander. Deadlox landed softly as a cat upon the ship, wings folding behind him. Sky made no move to draw his weapon, standing at attention, hands at his sides. Deadlox's forked tongue passed over his lips in anticipation and Sky had to ignore his body's screams to draw his sword and attack. If he did that the fight would begin and Deadlox he would have the upper hand...I mean claw. Not like he needed any more since he could fly and do probably many other things.

With a roar, he charged, claws extended and eyes aflame. Sky pulled his sword out of the sheath effortless and met Deadlox with a clash. Deadlox snarled, "You let me die!"

Sky was quiet, pondering this. He quietly said, "Deadlox, I didn't and you know that."

Deadlox snarled again, "You could have saved me but you didn't! You just wanted me out of the way."

Sky leaped back, "Why would I want to do that?"

Deadlox snarled at him charging, "And I'm NOT Deadlox. I'm Enderlox and I'm he one who will kill you, COMMANDER Sky!"

He sneered as he hissed the word, "commander". Sky's blood ran cold. Something about that startled him beyond belief. Sky whimpered, "You're a commander too."

He sneered, revealing pearly sharp fangs, "I'm not a mere commander anymore...I'm Prince of the End!"

Sky deflected another slash by Enderlox, swiveling out of the way once he could. He cried, "Who told you I didn't try to save you!"

Enderlox chuckled, a startling noise, "The Lady of the End, the one who DID save me. If you don't remember Sky, I was being choked so I can't prove any of you true. I'll just go with the person who cares more."

A recruit started to run forward but Sky commanded, "Don't come any closer."

The recruit froze, fear in his eyes and he backed off, whimpering like a kicked dog. Enderlox grinned and countered, "See? You care about your precious "recruits" than you do me!"

Sky whispered, his sword holding back the cursed claws, "I don't want this to happen again."

He swung at Enderlox but he caught the sword in his claws, holding it from his face. Sky frowned. He was too fast and Sky could only make sure he didn't get hit. It would stay at a stand still until Enderlox took to the air. Then Sky would have three options. He could either try to continue to fight and he'd proably die. He could give up in which case he would die. Finally he could make a mad dash for his jetpack and probably put the ship, the recruits , and Dawn in the line of fire. Why didn't he keep the jetpack on him? With a shocking suddenness, Herobrine was behind Enderlox, holding onto his shirt and saying, "Stay still and we'll get that corrupted soul out of you, Enderlox."

Enderlox wailed horribly and broke out of Herobrine's clutches, spiraling upwards in shaky circles until he was just a faint dot. The dot continued to circle until it fell northwards, still shaky. Sky asked in an equally shaky voice, "W-what did you do to him?"

Herobrine frowned, "I had his soul but he broke free. Pity. We'll have to do this the hard way."

Sky frowned as he echoed, "Hard way?"

Herobrine held an Eye of Ender high and exclaimed, "Okay, kiddies! Time to grab your Eyes of Ender because we're going on a road trip!"

AN: I hate thinking I had so much more to put in this chapter but I love the ending so much. See you next chapter then!


	17. Road Trip

Sky echoed, "Road trip?"

Herobrine rolled his eyes, not that anyone could notice and said sharply, "Or to be more blunt, we're going to a stronghold. We're gonna get nowhere by chasing Enderlox from here to the Aether. Plus Notch would be ticked if he popped up there. We might as well enter his domain."

Meanwhile a brother was speaking with his own brother. Rythian handed his brother Reece, a book, thick with magical information. He explained, "Brother, this is an alchemical tome. It was not easy to get but now with the magic in Yogcraftia knocked out of balance, it is useless. I hope that once you sail out of here it will work, for all it shows now is blank pages. Also make a Power Flower for the ship. I promised someone I would but I cannot."

Reece, having taken the book from him, asked, "You're not coming with us?"

Rythian looked away, "I can't. Zoey...she needs my help. I'll try to rendezvous when I can. I believe in you, Reece. You haven't given up on the Enderman side of things. You'll be able to sense the Mistress of Misfortune and her Prince any day."

Reece said, "Farewell, brother." and Rythian walked away.

Meanwhile Sky attempted to get his recruits into order before they set off into the unknown. He began by speaking to the ocelot-hybrid Isaac and his new companion, Callisto the creeper-girl. They were an odd duo indeed. He asked the white-haired boy, "So where are you going?"

Isaac smiled, one of his pointed teeth barely showing as he said, "Off again. Remember I'm a call away!" gesturing to the communicator on his wrist.

Most people had them and you could use them to communicate with anyone. The cat-hybrid continued, "I and Callisto are gonna travel around, seeing if we can help off the battlefield."

Sky chuckled, "A cat and a creeper...I would have never thought I'd see such a thing!"

Isaac quipped back, "And I'd never have thought squids could be legitimately dangerous! We are in strange times, friend."

The two then left. Sky huffed. What was there to do next? He looked over to one of the recruits, a girl with fiery hair and glasses, a red and yellow triangular object poking out of her pocket. He remembered what he wanted to do. He yelled, "We need to return to Finalch!" as he sprinted towards the commander's room.

-Insert line break here-

Anna whistled to herself, sorting potion ingredients. It was the afternoon and her father had gone off to get some supplies, leaving her in charge of the shop. She placed a nether wart in one of the jars. The store bell dinged, someone entering. She turned, about to say that the shop was closed, but this visitor was special. It was none other than the Commander of Budder, Sky. She stuttered, "S-Sky! What are YOU doing here!"

He asked quietly, "May I speak to your father?"

She shook her head, "He's gone out but we can wait!"

Sky nodded and sat upon one of the chairs behind the desk and stared intently at an empty display case. Anna asked, "Are you okay, Commander?"

The commander shrugged. She asked, "What happened?"

The answer was a muttered, "Everything."

Silence reigned until the alchemist returned. He yelped, "Sky! What are you doing here! I said I'd contact you!"

Sky rose from his seat and explained, "I wanted to see if Anna could come to the Butterfly bit early. She is part Enderman, is she not?"

The alchemist muttered, "Not much but I don't see how that is important."

Sky gave a sigh, " I want her to help us with an excursion to a stronghold. Also we are trying to dabble in some alchemical components for our ship. I'll bring her back. I promise you this."

The alchemist stuttered but Sky cut him off, "If all goes to plan, no one will have to fear Enderlox anymore."

-Insert line break here-

There was only one more mission for Sky before they got down to business and that was contacting a recruit of his. He had sent her on a mission, similar to theirs actually, two weeks ago. He hadn't been contacted by her in those weeks and he decided now was the time to try to contact her.

The line buzzed with static, grating on the ears. From across the room, Dawn watched him. Seeing her sent a ripple of fury through him, directed at the squids. By killing Deadlox and setting him up to be taken by the Ender Dragon, they had stolen Dawn's happiness from her. Their wedding was just a far off glimmer, something that wouldn't be achieved until they defeated Enderlox. Sky didn't want to consider the possibility of Enderlox not being defeated. The chat machine came to life with the voice on the other line inquiring, "Hello?"

Sky exclaimed, "Recruit Moonlight!"

She whispered in relief, "Commander..."

Sky asked, "What's wrong!?"

Moonlight huffed, "Everything. The magic coming from the portal is nullifying my teleporting, there are mobs of mobs everywhere, and I'm lost."

Sky assured her, "We're on our way. We're gonna need that portal soon. I need to track the signal back so we can start somewhere."

Moonlight asked, "The portal?"

Sky explained, "I'll give you the short version for your connection is weak. I need to get to the End to slay the Ender Dragon and one of her minions."

A short, "Oh." came from her end. Sky continued, "If you happen to see Deadlox, do not engage him. Do not interact with him at all."

She protested, "Isn't he our ally?"

Sky's voce became hoarse as he whispered, "Times have changed."

The call gave out, a fizzing white noise being the only evidence of their talk. Sky arose and stopped by Dawn. He took her hand in his, squeezing it with a faint smile. He promised, "I'll make it right."

-Insert line break here-

A soft growl escaped from the dragon's throat. She was the rightful heir to the throne of the End and she was here, like a common prisoner. If she wasn't stuck as a dragon, instead of her usual form, only part enderdragon she could escape. With no one to teleport her, she was stuck in the End. When an Enderman, or Ender-hybrid was turned into an enderdragon, they lost their ability to teleport. It's said if one gives them a proper ritual its said they can gifted the ability...on the cost of many Endermen losing the ability themselves. She was also positive that the new dragon, she called herself Lady, had used her as inspiration for the heir to the throne. She hadn't seen him but she had heard of him; a mortal hero corrupted and turned to a enderdragon hybrid.

Light flooded the room and she sat her head on her paws, snarling at the intruder. A familiar voice asked, "Dub?"

She jerked her head up. She only allowed her friends to call her that, or her full nickname Dubstep. To all others, she was dark. The voice belonged to one of her best friends, an Enderhybrid sporting the name Drakonia. She was calm and friendly now. That was good.

The Enderhybrid blew a strand of ebony hair out of her right eye which was red as a ruby. She said, "I've got a plan, Dub!"

Dub huffed, "What? I want to go!"

Drakonia gave a mischievous smile, "I and you are going to the Overworld. Lady think she's got the kingdom under her rule just because SHE kidnapped a hero's soul and corrupted him. I'm a rebel. Let's go friend!"

With a warping noise she teleported inside the cage. She, then warped to the exit portal which she literally (or as well as you can an enderdragon) Dub through. The two landed in a grassy field, thanks to Drakonia. Dub thanked her friend, "Thanks! But we're now fugitives!"

Drakonia held a hand up, as she caught her breath. After a final pant she nodded. She grinned, "Let's go! Now that you're out of the End, you'll regain your form soon."

Dub crouched, allowing Drakonia on her back and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

-Insert line break here-

Glowstone lit the room in the night. Many had gone to bed already but Annie was still up. She admired her setup of the Power Flower. Rythian had given her a lot of his magical supplies. "It doesn't work here anyway." he had said.

With a reluctant voice, a fellow recruit asked, "Hey, Annie what are you doing?"

The bespectacled recruit looked up and grinned. The recruit's name was Katy and she was a potion genius. It made sense if she found a little inrest in alchemy. Potion-making was just another branch alchemy. Annie explained, "This is a Power Flower! If I have set up correctly, we can mass-produce stuff!"

"Like butter?", Katy cut in.

Annie grinned, "Almost anything really! My mission tonight is to make a Swiftwolf's Ring! It can make the user fy!"

Katy pointed out, "Like my boots?"

Annie's grin only grew wider, "Exactly.", knowing that her boots were alchemical too.

They were ,in fact, Direwolf boots.

Annie continued, "I will keep the prototype, give Sky the second one and hopefully eventually make enough for everyone!"

Katy exclaimed, "Neat! What's in the chest thing?", gesturing to the condenser.

Annie explained, "Dark matter. It's step one to making the rings! Stay and hang with me! How about that?"

Katy grinned, "I'd love to."

-Insert line break here-

Sky lazily tossed an Eye of Ender into the air. It drifted forward and dropped. He sighed. This could take weeks. In weeks, Minecraftia could be in ruins. Herobrine leaned over the railing, holding the Eyes of Ender Sky was throwing. It had been like this for a bit. The two would sit in silence until Sky took an Eye and threw it. Then they would repeat.

The red-haired recruits, Annie was her name approached Herobrine and asked, "May I have one, Mr. Herobrine?"

He sighed as he handed her one. "Knock yourself out, kid. Just don't call me Mr. Herobrine."

She ignored him as she took one and climbed on the railing of the ship. Hundreds of feet of air and the railing lay between her and the ground. Sky was about to call her down until she jumped. He yelped, "NO, ANNIE!"

He leaned over the railing, searching madly for her. He whispered, "I know we are in danger but she didn't have to jump! She didn't have to commit suicide."

She poked her head by his and asked, "I'm alive, silly!"

This scared him even more and he tumbled backwards ungracefully onto the deck while Annie died of laughter. She exclaimed, "See what I can do!" and sailed upwards, throwing the Eye of Ender and watched as it turned to the right in an arc.

She looked at Sky and yelled, "To the right!"

Sky was too busy being shocked but Dimitri was already guiding the ship to the right.

-Insert line break here-

Moonlight sighed, monster noises emanating from all around. Sky had sent her and a few other recruits to scope out for a stronghold a few weeks ago. Her allies had succumbed to the mobs but she was quick. With her butter legia bow she had fought off more than she could care to count. She had also found the portal, it already activated and ready to go. She stayed away from the room.

When Sky had contacted her she was overjoyed. She was gonna be rescued! She had been haunted by her companion's deaths. One literally torn apart by zombies. Another bludgeoned by an angry enderman. Another swarmed by silverfish. She had tried to save him but by the time she destroyed the spawner, he was dying from thousands of bites. She had given them all proper funerals that she could give them, burning their bodies in an honorable conflagration. They'd forgive her for taking their supplies, for that was what she was surviving on.

It had been two days since Sky had talked to her. She had been camped out in a library, barricading herself in and entertaining herself with the books. Most were unreadable but there were a few myths. Those she liked. Many starred Notch and Herobrine and the legendary warrior Steve. There were a few with rhymes telling about the End. This was one:

**Mistress of Misfortune**

**Corruption that will burgeon**

**Takes a one that can lead**

**And gives him violent need**

She guessed that one was about the Enderdragon and her corrupting a hero. She even found one about squids which made her laugh darkly.

**Don't go into the deep**

**Or there you will sleep**

**With the tentacled threat**

**Who can never forget**

**They look dim**

**As they swim**

**This is a lie**

**Please don't die**

The one she was looking through had a curious rhyme that she couldn't admit she didn't like. She spoke quietly,"

"** If you ever find yourself Dead**

**Just become a Star instead**

**Fly to the Sky**

**Be Swift ever so high**

**Don't Dwell on it all**

**And if you happen to fall**

**You can become a Sapling and grow**

**Just do not END for there is woe"**

Sky's voice erupting over the communicator interrupted her. He was yelling, "Hey! We're here! Thanks to Herobrine and a flying girl we're here!"

Moonlight was about to ask what he was talking about but the commander muttered, "Don't ask."

Moonlight instead asked, "What's going on?"

Sky asked urgently, "Do you have any clue where the portal room is? Do any of the others?"

Moonlight's voice grew quiet, "They're dead. I know where the room is. Why do you want to know?"

Sky's response was blunt, "I have to kill Deadlox."

The line was cut but she yelled anyway, "What?!"

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, Sky and a small group of recruits broke through her barricade. They scared her so much she almost ut so many arrows through tem they would look like cacti. Her first question was, "KILL DEADLOX?"

Sky shrugged, "It's okay. He's died before."

"BEFORE?!" was the panicked response.

Sky sighed and said, "Let's sit down and I'll tell you."

Moonlight was quiet for most of the story. It shocked her. So the squids had done it. They had inadvertently brought about the end of the world. Just by murdering Deadlox. Without any comments on it, she told them to follow her to the room with the portal.

The trip was mostly peaceful; most mobs being cut down by Sky and Moonlight until they reached the room. It wasn't very big but it was lit by lava pools which also caused it to become warm inside. Dominating the room was the portal, black substance swirling inside it, not liquid or gas. Sky stepped up to the platform and looked inside it. He sighed and descended. He strode to Dimitri, one of the ones he brought with him. After a moment's silence, Sky took off his amulet and slipped it around Dimitri's neck while saying, "Take care of them, Dimitri."

Dimitri yelped, "Why, commander Sky?!"

Sky grimly said, "I'm facing Enderlox. Alone."

Without any more words he ran up the steps and hurled himself into the portal.

-insert line break here-

Katy belongs to KatyMinecraft on DA

Moonlight belongs to Lunaris14 on FF

Dubstep belongs to sorinthehedgehog on DA

Drakonia belongs to Drakonia101 on DA

You characters will reappear by the way!


	18. Interlude: The Creeper's' Creeping

The Nether was a horrible place, as most knew. It was the realm of Herobrine most believed. Though most knew something worse once dwelled there. They believed he had perished but there were deathly wrong. If one found the fortress, they'd believe it abandoned for it was sunken in lava. This was also wrong.

Just months earlier, the horrible Israphel was in power. The two heroes, Honeydew and Xephos as most known them, had brought an army of their allies to destroy the creeper and rescue the lovely Daisy Dukes, love of the presumed late Knight Peculiar. After a long heated battle, pardon the pun, the fortress started to sink into the lava. The heroes managed to escape and believed the foe was dead, burnt in lava. They could have never been more wrong. He had risen again. Xephos and Honeydew knew it. Israphel knew they still were around. Their battle was at a standstill.

In the time, Israphel went about finding his old minions such as the Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss, Skylord Vitali and Reverend John. He had also recruited others such as a young Minecrafter ,whose name was Farrell, who had an talent with mob communication. They had rebuilt part of the Nether Castle, with the help of a few mobs Farrell had manipulated.

Farrell was walking down one of the hallways. Ghasts sang their heartbreaking songs all around and zombie pigs groaned and squealed. His master had called him for some reason. It must be important anyhow. "Hello, Minecraftian." droned a voice to his right.

Standing there, leaning against the wall was a vampire, in fact it was the former Skylord Vitali. He purred, "Called to Master's service?"

Farrell nodded and the vampire coninued, "Same here." and proceeded to follow the minecraftian.

Farrell was the only one of Israphel's high-ranking minion who wasn't undead. He was a minecraftian, corrupted by his own hunger for power. He got power.

They eventually came to a large door, made of obsidian. Vitali pushed it open, gesturing for Farrell to come inside, which he did. Inside it was roomy but dominated by a long table, at it head the pale-faced man and his newest minion, a creeper-mage. Israphel grinned and said, to Farrell and Vitali, "Come on up, you two. We have stuff to discusssss."

Farrell saw as he was walking up to his master that the sandy-colored creeper, Creeper Boss was lurking behind his chair. Lurking in the shadows was Zombie Boss and Reverend John. Farrell sank into a low bow and then asked his master, "What have you called me here for?"

Israphel smiled as he replied, "I have called you all here to sssshow you ssssomething that'ssss going on in the Overworld. Missss Mage, if you pleassse?"

The creeper girl laid a clear orb in fron of Israphel. Colors swirled inside it until they formed three airships; one of obsidian, one of gold, and one of lapis. Israphel spoke, " Here you sssee three airshipssss by the names of Dragonssssong, Butterfly, and Calmar. A week ago the Calmar attacked the Dragonssssong. The Butterfly came to the resssscue. The commander of the Dragonssssong was sssslain by the commander of the Calmar who was in turn sssslain by the commander of the Butterfly."

Reverend John cut in, "How is this helpful?"

He was smacked by Zombie Boss and Israphel continued, " I assssume you know the Lady of the End?"

With that the orb's image turned into that of an enderdragon and Israphel explained, "Dessspite it being off-limitsss, ssshe took the Dragonsssong's commander's ssssoul and corrupted him into a being called Enderlox."

The image was now that of a minecraftian, wings sprouting from his back and heavy black tail lashing. He was grinning. Israphel finished, " He hasss been tearing everything apart. Dessstroying placesss in the ssspace of minutesss, burning down nature, and killing. A lot of killing. The heroesss even have noticed him for he wrecked their kingdom of Yogcraftia. Tearing holesss in the Jaffa Factory and setting the Ssssapling King's forest ablaze for example. Do I sssee him assss a threat? Of course. Though he can alssso be useful. If he laysss wassste to Minecraftia, I can ssswoop in and take over with no problemsss."

Vitali commented, "That's brilliant!" and the others agreed.

Israphel nodded, "We just need to monitor his progress. I assume you all want to go?"

The others responded with whoops and cheers but Farrell nodded solemnly. Israphel took notice and asked, "Not ssso confident?"

Farrell nodded vigourlsy, "Oh yes! I do! I was just...thinking."

Israphel asked, "Your ssssissster?"

Farrell nodded in shame, expecting punishment for not staying on focus. Israphel cut in, "Our mage can ssshow you her."

Farrell whisered, "That would be nice." and the mage brought him the orb.

The image was know of Miki. She looked sad, sitting cross-legged on a gold floor. Her hood was up, obscuring her face. Her hair was literally out of control, as long as her. 'She should cut it.' Farrell thought.

Across from her were two others, in the same attire, grey and silver armor. One was a boy with a pine-green kerchief and the other was a girl with glasses. Farrell commented, "I cannot hear them."

The mage apoligized and with a tap of her finger, their voices rang clear. Miki was currntly whispering, "Dimitri's in charge now?"

The boy nodded and Miki angrily said, "Why did Sky do it?!"

The boy answered, "He said he was gonna kill Enderlox and make sure we're safe. Reece was the only one who knew though. He told us it all, Miki!"

Miki scowled and asked, "What's the plan now?"

The girl chirped, "We're going to be going to a meeting between a lot of the armies of Minecraftia! Let me see. The Stars will be there. The Dead Army is sending a representative with a few of their recruits. The others will be the Dwellers, the Swifters, Saplings, some Yognaughts, maybe a few of the Audience. Captain Sparklez and Husky and Kermit and Seto too."

Miki commented, "Quite a few."

The image faded on this last words. Farrell asked, "Where was she?"

Israphel answered, "The Butterfly, the Sky's Army base as of now. It seems Commander Sky is away in the End. I wonder if he'll survive since he was there when Deadlox died."

Farrell murmured, "So his army plays a major role?"

Israphel nodded, and Farrell stated, "I know what I'm doing."

Israphel chuckled, "As you wish, Farrell. Just don't let your sister cloud your vision."

Farrell exclaimed, "If I find her, I'm bringing her with me. Even if she screams and kicks ll the way. I'm her brother. I know best."

He got up and walked away, focused on going back to the Overworld. He thought 'She's with the Sky Army? Really?"

Farrell had always regarded Sky as an idiot. He hated squids who ,before knowing they killed someone and put the apocalypse into motion, were harmless. He called gold butter and worshipped it practically. This idiot had ensnared his sister. Then again...if he did throw himself into the End and facing off against practically TWO enderdragons, all in the name of his recruits and loved ones, he couldn't be too bad.

With this last thought, he stepped through a Nether portal, not far from Israphel's throne room. He arrived in a desert, like all did. He smiled. The end of the world was coming and he felt fine.

-Insert line break here-

AN: *shot dead for last sentence*

We get to see what Farrell and Israphel is up to. If Sky Army didn't have enough to worry about they see know targeted by the monster of the sands and a brother with issues. It's also my headcanon that Israphel speaks with a hiss.


	19. On His Own

~Dimitri~

Dimitri stared at the portal with empty eyes and murmured, "I'm...leader?"

He was rewarded by Moonlight hitting him and yelling, "Our COMMANDER just leapt into a portal to fight Enderlox. By himself! I don't believe now is the time!"

Dimitri nodded, "Back to the ship. I have a plan."

~Sky~

Sky groaned, rubbing his head where it hit the pale endstone. The skies were clear...they weren't going to be for long. The only one who knew of his plan was Reece for he asked him about the End. The land he was on now was called the Battlefield, where the Enderdragon and her opponent would do battle. Her actual palace was out...way away from the actual Battlefield. His jetpack would be able to help him against Enderlox and he would use a Swiftwolf Ring to get to the rest of the End.

There was only on person that could possibly guess his plan before he put it in action and that was Darren. Sky had asked him about his katanas, that while being butter had been infused with diamonds making them strong. With the boy's help had made a set of armor and a sword with the technique. He proceeded to put on the armor and pull out his sword. Finally he strapped on the jetpack. It was his lucky one, but then he could use any luck he could get.

~Enderlox~

A dragon looked at an orb of swirling colors. The colors settled to show a man in armor, with a jetpack and golden sword. She sighed, "Oh look another Minecrafter. I don't even want to fight him. Enderlox! What do you make of this?"

The Ender strode up to it and peered in and grinned, "Commander Sky!"

Lady grinned well, "So you wouldn't mind fighting him?"

Enderlox chuckled, "I was going to do it, anyway! I'm not going to kill him though..."

As he walked away she asked, "Why not?"

He stopped and said, "I want to make him suffer."

~Dimitri~

Dimitri sat in the chair...the Commander's chair and slumped back. He had organized a good size meeting concerning Sky's feat. Many of his friends swore they would come; Jason, Ant, and Chimney were a few. Even the second-in-command of the Dead Army said he would come...at any cost. Some other ones he didn't know of said they'd come after they heard Chimney announce the meeting. Some like someone called Tobuscus for one. The Yogscast said they would come with some Yognaughts and even Martyn would bring Saplings.

He sighed. They all agreed to meet near Yogcraftia for it was a famous place. He closed his eyes and found himself drifting into sleep. Notch knew he needed it.

~Sky~

The second Enderlox flew over the Battlefield, Sky followed him with his eyes. He held up his sword and strode out to the battlefield.

Enderlox alighted onto the ground and smiled, "Sky! You came to me!"

Sky said nothing but instead crouched into a defensive position. Enderlox continued, "You have an advantage. The crystals do not affect me nor do the Enderman will attack you for you wear your shades."

Sky still stayed silent and Enderlox taunted, "Weren't we friends, Sky?"

Sky murmured, "We WERE friends. I was friends with Deadlox NOT Enderlox."

At this he switched on his jetpack and shot into the air, followed to Enderlox for they would dance an aerial dance of death.

~Dimitri~

Dimitri looked over the group gathered. It wasn't a horribly big group, just the commanders and leaders of a few armies and their advisors. The only two armies whose proper leaders weren't there were the Sky Army and the Dead Army. Dimitri was the representative for the Sky Army and the representative for the Dead army was a cloaked archer by the name of Joshua. Dimitri sighed, "Now if you do not know the details, I will tell you. Our commander, Sky, had gone to the End...to try to defeat Enderlox. I don't think he can do it."

He was swatted by a girl with dark brown hair with had a yellow boy. She yelped, "Don't say that!"

Dimitri locked his purple eyes with her eyes of the same color and said, "I'm stating my opinion, Emily. Sky has entered Enderlox's domain and thus has an disadvantage. Please stand down, madame."

She melted into the group and Dimitri continued, "Joshua...what is your thoughts on this?"

Joshua spoke in a low voice, "I am maintaining the Dead Army despite our leader's corruption. Why? This monster is not Deadlox...he's something else. Plus we are even supporting him now...for the irony we are redesigning the DragonSong to look like a dragon." and he smirked.

All fell quiet and he grinned, "Laugh! It's ironic!"

A girl standing by Jason snapped, "That's not funny!"

Her short messy red hair seemed to stand on end in anger and even her eyes blazed. Jason commented, "Stand down, Akira!"

She growled at Joshua but sat down. Dimitri continued, "Our plan is to organize a rescue trip for Sky...and perhaps a assassination of Enderlox. Enderlox has to die. Deadlox is gone."

Akira commented, "I...want to go."

Jason exclaimed, "No, Akira."

She growled, "Why not? I'm as strong as the others!"

The Commander of the Stars murmured, "Your legs...though."

The fiery girl yelled, "I can fly! I don't need to walk! I have the best aim!"

Jason shook his head, "Too much can go wrong. We don't have much to fly with. He could bring you to the ground. I can't lose my best shooter."

She pouted, defeated, and sank into her chair. Chimney spoke up, "I could go with Susan and Pilot Pig!"

After a long silence, Joshua asked, "What?"

Chimney grinned, one of his teeth protruding from his mouth, "Susan is my mechanical swift ship! Pilot Pig is the best pilot too!"

Dimitri asked, "How large is Susan?"

Chim exclaimed, "On par with the Butterfly!"

The Sky Army representative shrugged and said, "You'll need a way to escape in case of failure."

Reece stood up, "I can teleport to the End and back with ease. I'll go with Chimney."

Dimitri nodded and said, "You guys should leave soon."

~Sky~

Again the swords clashed, butter-diamond against obsidian. Enderlox screamed at him, "Why hasn't your sword broken yet?"

Sky gave a cocky grin and zoomed away onto on the towers. Enderlox hovered before him and crooned, "Is it all worth it? What do you fight for? Why have you chose to fight a losing battle?"

Sky said calmly, "Yes. To save my army. Minecraftia. My wife. It is all worth it. This is why I have made this choice, Enderlox."

He pounced on the Ender, running his sword through him. The Ender screamed and clawed at Sky, tearing his outfit and leaving a deep wound across his chest. Sky yelped but continued to stab Enderlox and Enderlox continued to tear at the Butter Commander. Neither cared about the fact the ground was rushing at them until they collided. Sky was ripped from Enderlox's clutches and fell a distance away from Enderlox, his blood staining the endstone red. Enderlox grabbed his side and laughed, "Lady will patch her Prince up! She will patch you up too just so I can tear you up again, Sky! Foolish commander! Now your entire army will suffer!"

Sky sighed, "I'm so sorry, guys." and drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

~AN

Emily belongs to kgg10 on FF

Joshua belongs to Crimson Team on FF

Akira belongs to MangaMinecraftia on FF


	20. Scary Spiders and Somewhat Nice Dragons

The mines were quiet save the sound of footsteps tapping along the floor. Just above said mine was a land. It was a humble land of flying bases and disaster. Sounds like a splendid place, doesn't it? Most of the people of this land went by aliases but right now the main focus of this part of the story is the owner of this land and how she actually met Enderlox and didn't die but actually gained his love.

She was actually in the mines for not really a lot of reasons. Mainly to get away from the craziness of her land. She sighed at the thought. She stopped at the sound of scrapping on the floor of the tunnel. After a short intake of breath, she walked along the passage faster, slightly afraid. She had heard rumors of an undead creature roaming the land, destruction tailing him. Though, that's as much as she heard. She had actually procured the land to honor this creature for when she heard of him, she felt an odd sort of respect. After one reset, her companions had found peace in this new land, even if greifers were beginning to be troublesome.

The scrapping grew louder and she started to run. Unfortunately for her, the sounds grew louder and before she knew it, she was in full-fledged panic mode. Her escape was cut off by a sudden lava pool. She stared at it, angry. She slowly turned around to see a boy graced with dragon wings and a tail. He looked at her quixacally, as if she was a curious sight. The girl edged closer to the lava, but flinched at the heat. She took a second look at her pursuer. He was actually cute...she let a faint smile cross her face. He also looked a bit like Deadlox. The Deadlox-like boy asked, "What are you smiling for?"

She mumbled, "Nothing really! Heh!"

The boy turned his head, looking a little like an exotic bird, "Typical. Now I ask myself...why haven't killed you yet?"

The girl made a pitiful squeak and edged towards the wall. The boy crouched as if to pounce and the girl withdrew an pickaxe. No matter what she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Her Creative status was still in effect but that would only make her stronger. She was still vulnerable to death, especially to one of the End. The boy laughed, "Feeling brave, aren't we?"

The girl smirked and gave a second to adjust her mask. She replied, "I'm not one to give in."

The boy grinned, "I actually like you! Do you know how many run in the sight of me? Why won't you?"

The girl scoffed, "I don't even know who you are. Isolated land and all."

The dragon-winged boy lifted his head and proclaimed, "I'm Enderlox! Deceased brother of Deadlox and the one who possessed his body after his death, banishing him to the very corners of his own mind!"

The girl shrugged and simply said, "I'm Sin and I like pumpkins."

Enderlox stopped his gloating and burst out laughing. "Pumpkins!?"

Sin pouted, "Don't laugh!" and switched to a pumpkin, preparing it hurl it at him.

Enderlox stopped to take a breath, "What are going to do? Throw it at me or something?".

That exactly what she did. He fell back onto his tail, eliciting a growl saying, "Do you have any clue who I am? I've killed many and have set my sights on many of your heroes! I have even captured the Commander of the Sky Army and you throw a pumpkin at me!"

Sin choked back a laugh, "You think I actually expected to kill you? I wanted to make you stop laughing!"

The Ender wiped the pumpkin off his face and said, "Well I stopped. Good thing I don't want to kill you. I find something...fascinating about you."

He stood up and strode to Sin who instantly stiffened. She stared him down, or as well as someone with a mask could. He studied her, leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He purred, yes purred, "See you later, Sin. This won't be the last time we see each other, I can assure you that."

In an instant, he was gone, leaving the masked girl bewildered in front of a lava pool. It made for nice lighting.

-Line Break-

Sin belongs to Tigerninja60 on DeviantArt


	21. How to Clip A Swift's Wings

Chimney looked at his companion, the talking Pilot Pig, as he put on his goggles. Behind him was his flight, the giant mechanical swift by the name of Susan. He sighed, "Ready, Pilot Pig to be my copilot?"

The pig rolled his eyes, "As I'll ever be."

Chimney continued to grin and boarded the ship, the Ender Reece standing in the cockpit. He asked Chimney, "Ready to go?"

Chimney's smile faltered as he murmured, "As I'll ever be."

Pilot Pig forced himself to hold back a snicker. Reece hummed slightly as he focused on teleporting them to the End. Without a portal combined with the fact he wasn't full Ender and he was transporting more than himself made it difficult. After a few minutes, the outside world seemed to swirl and collapse in itself. The color drained out of the world leaving black and white until it all settled to show the End. Chim murmured "Just as I remember."

Reece said out loud, "And this is only the Battlefield. Take flight. No doubt the Queen has sensed an intruder and has sent Enderlox. I'll stay back so he won't know of my presence." and with that he withdrew to the back of the ship.

Chimney pulled a lever and the mech started to rumble and afterwards started to rise into the air with might wing flaps. Pilot Pig whispered, "This thing can fly, right?"

Chim nodded and the pig's second question was, "Fly safely?"

Chim shrugged and Pilot Pig facepalmed.

When Chimney got the mech in the air he began to circle until Reece spoke up, "He is here."

Chim looked onto one of the towers to see Enderlox with a face that clearly said, "WTF is that?"

With a valiant push of a button, a volley of arrows shot at Enderlox who dove out of the way, circling around the mech. He came up to pace with the window, peering in at Chimney who was too focused on flying. Pilot Pig wasn't and slammed another button which sent another volley of arrows at Enderlox. The dragon-hybrid dodged again and fell out of sight. Suddenly there was a horrible metal screech and the swift start to descend quickly. Reece stood by Chimney and Pilot Pig in one fluid motion and muttered quickly, "He took out the engines! We have to go! Now."

Chimney yelped, "What about Sky?!" but they were already teleporting away.

They landed in a jungle, not the most desirable place to land. Chimney had landed on a branch, not in the most comfortable position, Pilot Pig landed in one of the low-lying trees and Reece was tangled in some vines. He muttered, "Not the best landing I've had."

He teleported out with Chimney falling onto the ground with a grunt. Chimney stood up and swept himself off while commenting, "Still better than Twisted Survival."

Pilot Pig poked his head out of the bush and asked, "Where the Nether are we?"

Reece shrugged until a pair popped out of the trees on opposite sides. They didn't seem to know each other but it didn't matter because when they saw Reece they yelled, "Enderman!" and ran at him fully armed.

Reece gave an odd warble-squeak and teleported in a tree. Chimney yelled, "Hey, he's cool!"

The two looked at him and yelled in unison, "ChimneySwift11?!"

Chimney grinned, his signature tooth showing itself, and exclaimed, "The one and the only!"

There was a boy and a girl. The boy's hair was black and his eyes were a stormy gray. Strapped on his back was an oversized obsidian sword. He had a confused smirk on his face. The girl had black hair also but it was shoulder-length. Her eyes were Enderman purple and she wore a cloak. Her expression was more with-drawn. Chimney asked, "What's your names? I prefer Chim, by the way."

The boy nodded solemnly and said, "I'm N."

The girl cracked a small smile and murmured, "I'm Shadow."

Chim asked, "You too don't happen to know each other? Can my companion come down from the tree?"

N shook his head, "I've never seen this chick in my life. Just good timing I suppose."

Shadow nodded as she agreed with him. She added, "Of course, he can come down."

Reece warped onto the ground and Shadow apologized, "I'm sorry. You do know no Ender is trusted nowadays?"

Reece growled, "We're not all allied with the Queen."

N turned his head, "Sadly not all know that. How did you end up here?"

Chim murmured, "Failed rescue mission."

The boy asked, "Where?"

"The End."

"Are you an idiot?"

"See Twisted Survival."

"That explains things." N finished with a smirk.

-Insert Line Break-

Dimitri frowned, "You're leaving?"

Herobrine nodded, "Crazy stuff is happening. I have to look into it."

"What kind of stuff?" the captain asked.

Herobrine shrugged, "Crazed ninjas. Humanoid snakes. The norm. I'll leave a Herobrine in my place."

Dimitri's face contorted to one of confusion, "What?"

Herobrine shrugged, "I can make copies of m soul. They won't be as powerful . Some I regret making though. Like a few who rebelled and decided to try to take over the world...anyway your bodyguard will be Butterbrine!" and with that a copy of Herobrine popped into existence, with butter armor and buttery eyes.

Herobrine saluted and as fast as he came, he was gone. Dimitri edged away from him until one of the scouts yelled, "Enderdragon!"

Said Enderdragon circled the ship and landed, transforming into a girl wearing an enderman hoodie. Her eyes were brilliant red. Her companion was also an Endergirl but she had long black hair with a red bow in it and she seemed to be half human, half Enderman. She waved at Dimitri and commented, "Hey losers."

-Insert line break here-

N belongs to N on FF

Shadow belongs to hunnybee of the shadow on FF

Butterbrine belongs to butterbrine on FF

And Drakonia and Dub have made a return!


	22. Fallen Captain

"I used to rule the world! Chunks would load when I gave the word!" drifted across the desert as the singer strode, happy as can be. A jungle was slowly coming closer, one tree spiraling above the others. The singer looked up at the jungle and smiled. Today was looking like a lazy day. He had not much to do, so he was visiting the giant tree; the one he had dubbed Jerry's Tree, in honor of the late slime pet he had.

He hummed the tune to "Fallen Kingdom" as he walked through the jungle and to Jerry's Tree. He still hummed until he got to the top and leaned over the edge, sighing happily. The sight was breathtaking, miles of jungle trees and if he looked closer he could see other creatures moving through the jungle. He even spotted some of the dreaded Jungle Dramcryx, which caused him to cringe. He leaned back until he heard a distinctive twang...of a bow string. He drew a sword, looking around very on edge.

Then again...in the state of the world, Captain Sparklez a.k.a. Jordan had every reason to be edge.

Without warning, a black-feathered arrow embedded itself in the wood beside him. "So much for a lazy day it seems." Jordan spoke out loud and took off down the stairs, arrows whizzing by him.

The arrows continued to come, imbedding into the walls as Jordan sprinted away. They were missing Jordan by a hair-length, causing the singer to worry slightly. He burst out into the jungle and decided to try to evade his attacker by running through the trees. Suddenly an arrow lodged into his arm. He couldn't stop because the he'd be a sitting duck and that would only make the arrow wound worse.

He dove behind a tree to catch his breath. Suddenly he looked up as a shadowy, unknown figure stood over him with a bow strung. The last thing the captain saw was the figure letting an arrow go into Jordan's chest.

4 hours earlier in Overworld Time...

In the Castle of the End, the Queen of the End was tending her Crystal Ball, looking to see if there was anything to be seen. Sadly it stayed foggy. The sound of scales against brick alerted her to her second-in-command, Enderlox entering her chamber. She asked him as he sank into a low bow, "Hello, what has brought you here, my faithful soldier?"

He rose and answered, "To thank you for the sword and bow of course!"

She purred, "You should only have the finest weapons! Has the Commander broke yet?"

Her soldier shook his head, "He's determined that his army and fiancée are okay and he must stay strong for them."

Lady pondered this and answered, "You must destroy his army then."

Enderlox began to pace, "And this requires more than I, Queen. Even if I brought many Endermen, it may not work...I need a dragon."

In that instant, he pounced at the Queen, who was still gazing into the crystal. He buried the sword in her neck. She cried, "What are you doing?!"

He whispered into her ear as she spasmed in pain, "Making way for a new Enderdragon."

Present Time...

Enderlox gazed up at the tower. It was tall with a domed ceiling. It as also made of nether brick and obsidian, making it a dark beacon on the landscape. He walked through the doorway and took to flight, flying up the tight staircase to the top floor.

On the top floor was a half-breed ocelot girl, obviously turned to an Ender, as shown by her purple eyes and dark skin. Enderlox cleared his throat, "Ahem."

The girl, whose name was Jay, turned around and greeted him, "Hello."

Enderlox nodded as he asked her, "Would you be willing to do me a favor...I need you to perform the Enderdragon Ritual. As an Ender-mage you should have been taught how to."

She started to take potions off her brewing stands as she nodded and asked, "Did the Queen..die?"

Enderlox simply nodded and Jay nodded again as she confirmed she could do the ritual. At this point she started taking ingredients out of some chests. She paused and asked once again, "How did she die?"

Enderlox bowed his head, hiding a sly smile as he lied smoothly, "The Queen contracted an illness that caused her lots of pain. She asked me to put her out of her misery and find a suitable heir...which I did."

Jay asked, "So it's not you?"

His simple answer was, "I do not want to lose my humanity."

She finally gathered the ingredients and said, "I assume you got his soul?"

"In a soul cage from Yogcraftia."

"Then meet me in the basement."

They met in the basement, Jordan's body laying on the stone tablet in the dim-lit room. The ritual was just a complex alchemical ritual anyway. She turned to Enderlox and told him, "You must leave now. Only the one performing the ritual can view it."

Enderlox nodded and left.

The ritual didn't take long for it just involved binding the previous Enderdragon's blood to the new one's soul and creating a new body for the new Enderdragon. It was usually was done with Endermen but Jay was worried what would happen when done with a human. She didn't tell the cursed Enderlox what was the risk, fearing he could do something irrational. Though after the ritual she brought Enderlox back to a living breathing Enderdragon, wearing the red shades. He did look a bit different, with a few more frills and spines than a normal Enderdragon.

Jay sighed, "Be sure to show him the way out and she gestured to a large hallway that led to the surface."

As she walked away the dragon's brilliant purple eyes slowly opened and a roar shook the mage's tower.


	23. Where's Your Army, Now?

Dimitri withdrew his signature weapon, a butter cleaver, and said sharply, "What is your business here?"

The girl rolled her two-tone eyes,one purple and the other crimson, "Fine! If you don't want information on your commander we can go! Right, Dark?"

The younger girl nodded happily but Dimitri yelped, "Okay! Please?"

The tall girl grinned with pointed teeth and said, "I'm Drakonia, or Drak. This is my comrade, Dark. Or Dub."

She placed a bit of endstone and continued, "This may take a bit, though. Sit down, sergeant."

Dimitri sat on a block of butter and Drakonia began, "Us Endermen and Enderhybrids are directly tied to the End as you know. We can sense any power fluxes such as our Enderdragon dying...and she did. Good riddance, I say. Shortly after, a new one came into power but this one wasn't of End origin...it seems he, or she, didn't even come from the End in the first place. They also had a distinctive power signature from Enderlox's. There's some good news, Enderlox didn't ascend to full Enderdragon. However this is also bad. This new Enderdragon is not tied to the End so they can leave the End. It has been a sacred pledge to have direct kin to the Enderdragon or an Enderman ascend to the throne. There has only been few exceptions to this rule, such as one elected by destiny. Whoever did this has brought the wrath of Notch upon us!"

Drakonia stopped, to catch her breath, for she had raised her voice, and continued, "Dub was actually supposed to be next in line for the throne anyway. Now we are in more danger than ever. Not only us, fugitives of the End, but you too."

A long silence hung over the ship like an invisible fog and Drakonia stood up, "I'll be taking my leave to warn other groups. See you if the world doesn't end."

She jumped off the ledge of the ship to be grabbed by Enderdragon Dub and flown away to parts unknown to the east.

"Captain Sparklez reported missing by music directors when he didn't show up to discuss a new song. After a short investigation, it seems as if the singer has literally vanished off the face of Minecraftia. With reports of new dangers in our land, this has been a field day for speculation.", Darren read off his laptop from his perch in the crafting room. It was an anvil set upon a small ledge.

Miki, who had oiled her bow-string, replied, "That sounds...worrying. What kind of speculation?"

Darren hummed and then read off yet another article, "Some of the speculation has included him being eaten by a Jungle Dramcryx, murdered by creepers who heard Revenge, and the most popular, Enderlox got him."

Miki frowned, "Sadly the Enderlox one sounds the most probable. The others sound...desperate."

Annie stopped from her work and commented, "Do you think it has anything to do with what Drakonia mentioned?"

Darren sighed, "Definitely not the creeper ones or Jungle dramcryx may never know unless Enderlox chooses to tell us if it's the last. What are you up to anyway? I've wondered that for half an hour."

Annie didn't even look at him as she continued fiddling with a philosopher's stone, "Making rings."

Darren burst out in laughter, "Are you serious?"

Annie responded, "As serious as flying, shooting arrows, and controlling Nether flames can be."

Darren stopped laughing and yelled with unbridled excitement, "Sign me up then!"

Annie threw him a ring and murmured, "Fly to your heart's content."

He grinned. Suddenly a jerk from the ship catapulted him from his perch and painfully upon the shining butter floor. He groaned, "Butter, why must you betray me like this?"

Even more worrying was the earthshaking roar that cam shortly after. It shook the ship and almost knocked over some of the smaller recruits. Darren was up in an instant, brandishing one of his katana, as if the enemy was already upon him. He murmured, "What...was that girl seriously true?"

The two black shadows that circled the ship only confirmed this. One was greatly larger than the other, unmistakably an Enderdragon with large purple wings. The other was smaller, but had purple wings as well with glowing headphones. Dimitri and Ryan's voices could be heard, barking out orders. Night and Flame wasted no time in making a rendezvous with Miki, Darren and Annie in the crafting room, where it was somewhat safe. Flame, twirling his butter daggers, quietly said, "Do you really think we can face an Enderdragon and Enderlox? That is definitely Enderlox."

Miki groaned as she withdrew her bow,placing a butter arrow on it "We can only try."

The five ran onto the deck and scattered, just as the carnage began. Night grimaced as a recruit before her was snatched up by Enderlox, and dropped to the ground, blocks and blocks below. She swallowed nervously, and took up a position by Miki, trying to take down the dragon with arrows. She let them loose, one even hitting the dragon in the wing. Sadly it seemed only a prick to the dragon. The dragon swooped under the ship and emerged on the other side, digging its claws into the butter, leaving long gouges in it, clinging on. It roared as it clung to the ship and all the recruits didn't fail to see the red-rimmed glasses perched on it's snout. Was this horrible dragon CaptainSparklez? He leapt off the ship's edge and a second later the ship lurched with the force of an Enderdragon ramming it.

Dimitri sighed in desperation,barely keeping his balance, "I'm afraid we have to abandon ship. How about it, Ryan?"

Ryan let his railgun to rest at his side as he quietly replied, "I'm sad to say it but we must. The welfare of the recruits is most important. Plus..."

He looked at Dimitri and continued softly, "It's just a ship."

Dimitri nodded and said, "How do we get our recruits off? We have a few jetpacks and the recruit Annie has been making flying rings but that's not enough to rescue everyone...even Reece couldn't teleport everyone off."

Night overheard their conversation. She had took so many measures to keep her enderman side a secret...she even stopped teleporting but...her eyes roved over the ship at her friends. No secret was worth keeping if it could hurt her friends if kept. She ran to Flame and told him, "Trust me, Flame!"

He turned his head as she grabbed his arm and warped away. Next thing they knew they were in a jungle. She said to him, "Stay here! I have to help the others!" and warped away.

Flame stood among the bushes, speechless.

Night stopped by Dimitri and quickly said, "I can teleport, don't question it." and ran off.

Ryan turned to Dimitri and commented, "That luck."

Meanwhile Annie was giving Miki a flying ring and explaining, "We have to get out of here, guys!"

Darren frowned angrily, "And not help the others?"

Annie shifted from one foot to the other and sighed, "Don't be a hero, Darren."

He chuckled, "My name practically means that I'm great, like a hero!" and ran to go help other recruits.

Annie sighed and turned to Miki," Your name doesn't mean hero does it?"

Miki shook her head, her hair swaying in the slight wind "It means something about trees but I'm helping anyway."

Darren ran downstairs, peering into a recruits room. A younger boy crouched in the corner, shivering in fear. At the sight of Darren, he moved toward the corner, behind a crafting bench. The kid must have been eleven-year-old at best, sadly one of the orphans the Sky Army had brought into their care. This was the same army people wrote off as "too silly" , may I add? Anyway, Darren whispered softly, "Come on, kid."

The kid slowly walked towards Darren but a hole was torn right beside him by DragonSparklez's cruel black talons, causing him to almost tackle Darren in shock. Darren asked him, "No one else is down here, right?"

The kid nodded frantically and Darren motioned for him to go upstairs while he ran after him. Reece popped into reality and grabbed the kid, warping him away. At this point only Miki, Annie, Darren, Ryan, and Dimitri remained. Dimitri looked wistfully at the others. Ryan had his jetpack and the kids had the rings. Would he have to go down with the ship? Darren, seeing his sadness, slipped the ring off his finger and handed it to Dimitri. He said, "Don't try to give it back. Just get out of here. I think Sky may have had a jetpack stowed away."

He ran towards Sky's room, leaving the others with no words. Dimitri choked, "Let's get out of here before the entire ship goes down. I have faith in the kid."

He jumped into the air and flew off, pursued by Ryan. Annie stopped and murmured, "Wait..."

Darren poked his head out of Sky's commander's post and yelled, "Go! I think I may have found something!"

Annie paused but after another yell, she yelled back,"Good luck, then!"

Miki responded too, "We'll try to contact you! I have an idea where to go. Go to the north and find the place with our commander's name!"

The two shot off and Darren smiled weakly. There was no jetpack so an escape was going to be a risk. He peered over the ledge. The ground was coming up fast but he leapt off, he may be able to land on one of the trees. Enderlox and his dragon had gone long ago, seeing their job done. With a sigh he launched himself off the ship, landing harshly onto a spruce tree, for the ship was crashing into a taiga biome.

Darren grimaced as he looked at the slowly crashing ship. It seemed almost dreamlike as it crashed into the forested hill, trees snapping like twigs and stone being exposed. With an explosion, the ship's engine burst, tearing yet another hole in the ship, exposing the recruit rooms. The chests were in dismay, items all over and beds flung into the snow. Suddenly everything was still. Even the peaceful mobs seemed to stop and wonder, 'Why has a giant human contraption invaded out home?'

Darren spoke to the wind, "Happy, Enderlox? You have our commander. You have destroyed our ship, what many of us called home, including me. Our friends and comrades are scattered in a dismantled army with just the love of butter and a hate for squids. And a hate for you, our former ally."


	24. Held Up by the Sky

Annie set down into a jungle tree, panting from adrenaline. The surrounding landscape as nothing but jungle with plains far in the distance. The jungle seemed to go on for miles and it wouldn't be surprising if it did. All around birds chirped as if nothing was wrong. Annie looked at her companion Miki, who looked back, with not a word. Annie bit her lip nervously as she said, "Well...that happened."

Miki nodded quietly and looked down at the leaves of the tree, green with random darker leaves. Annie spoke again, "What did you mean...what you said to Darren? That "we must go to the place to the north with our leader's name?""

Miki sighed and explained, "The Skyhold...home of the Skylords. Usually only Skylords and their apprentices are allowed but I'm hoping they'd make an exception."

Annie murmured, "Well we are members of the "Sky" Army."

Miki giggled in spite of it, Annie joining her. After they laughed, Annie pointed to the forest floor, "Let's go down there and scout about. No need to run off to the Skyhold if we don't have any food."

Miki nodded and started climbing down the tree using the vines, carefully for they weren't the safest thing to use as leverage. Finally she landed onto the ground, which was green and lush, populated with ferns and small flowers. Annie landed as well shortly, and took a look around.

The forest floor was darker, a canopy of leaves blocking sunlight in all but a few places. Here and there sheep grazed from the bushes around, not concerned with the fact they were seemingly stuck in said bushes. A couple ocelots stared at the girls curiously from a tree branch. Here and there colorful birds made song. Miki grinned, "This is surprisingly nice!"

A ghastly howl split the air and Miki chuckled nervously, "I spoke too soon..."

To join that one was more of the howls and a frantic yipping. A voice rose above them a girl screamed, "Kris!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded before they took off into the air, dodging trees to search for the voice. Annie burst into the clearing first, where a small lake had formed. On the beach was a pack on wolves with fierce crimson eyes surrounding a girl and her own wolf, who looked worse for wear. The girl has silver and gold hair, that seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Scratches and bites littered her wolf's fur and one of its clear green eye was closed, where it had been clawed. Still it valiantly stood in front of the girl, who was assumed to be its master. The girl also had a orange tabby cat curled by its leg. Her eyes were fixed on a evil wolf in the back that held a shining bow in its jaws. She carefully drew a diamond dagger, which also shone. The wolves began to growl in response to seeing the dagger. Annie whispered, "Miki...a little archery magic?"

Miki was already aiming an arrow at the wolf with the bow. A grin played upon her lips as she let the arrow go and watched as it hit the wolf in the head and killed it. The wolves all turned their head in synchronization to the archer and the mage and rushed them. Annie sighed and drew her sword, which was made out of a dark purple material Annie called "dark matter".

The first malevolent wolf pounced and Annie sliced it with her sword. It was knocked back into the jungle and didn't come back. Miki loosed arrows into the pack where she got one one wolf with each shot for the pack was that dense. Meanwhile the girl with the cat had retrieved her own bow and started shooting the pack. The wolves at the back of the pack stopped and came at her. The girl started walking backwards until her back hit a tree. She didn't show her fear and instead continuing with her onslaught. She muttered, "Good thing this bow has Infinity."

Another howl tore through the jungle, but this one was strong and powerful, unlike the evil wolves' howl which was low and resonating. A dark shape came out of the tree line, the only thing that could identify it was a small amulet around it's neck. It came at one wolf and grabbed it by the throat before throwing it in the water of the lake. It howled again and three of the evil wolves approached it, ready to start battle. In a swift shot, the three fell by Miki's arrows. The wolves seemed to stop and look at each other and flee into the forest, as if they knew that they couldn't defeat four armed opponents.

It turned out the newcomer was also a wolf with a Sky army amulet around it neck and a butter staff strapped to its back. Miki commented, "I don't recall seeing a wolf on the Butterfly."

The wolf growled, "I'm from another outpost and the name's Fang."

Miki yelped, "You can talk!"

Fang rolled his eyes, "You live in a world where the dead comes alive every night, dragons fly, and squids are evil and you're surprised by a talking wolf!?"

Miki looked away from the wolf and instead addressed the girl with the wolf and cat, "Is your wolf going to be alright?"

The girl picked up the wolf and replied, "Kris? She'll be fine. My name's Alex by the way!"

Miki grinned, "That's good! I'm Miki and this is Annie. We were on the Butterfly, airship of the Sky Army."

Alex grinned, ,brushing her gold and silver hair out of her eyes, "You're part of the Sky Army? Wow, can I go to your airship?"

Annie smiled, not out of happiness or joy, but out of bitterness, "It's been totaled...if you can say that?"

Fang growled, "What happened?!"

Annie replied, "Enderlox happened."

Alex sighed, "Let's go to my treehouse. You don't know if those wolves are still around. I'm a mob specialist and those aren't normal wolves."

Alex's treehouse, while not huge, it wasn't small. It rested between the trees of the jungle and was very airy. Windows were in abundance, giving a great view of the jungle. The four stopped in the main area and Alex told them to get comfortable while she treated Kris. Her cat leapt upon a chest and went to sleep as the trio of Sky Army recruits sat around. She returned fairly soon and asked Annie if she could tell them what happened for Fang looked like he would tear someone up soon if he didn't know.

Annie began, "If you want to go back to when it began, it happened when the squids murdered Deadlox."

Fang nodded, "I remember getting the news. Everyone at the outpost was shocked."

Annie shot him an irritated look and continued, "Afterwards Enderlox showed up."

Miki interrupted her, "In case you don't know, he is a murderous Deadlox who has been cursed by the Enderdragon, giving him the wings, tail, and abilities of an Enderdragon."

Annie groaned, "I'm sure they know about him."

Alex cut in, "I heard of him but I didn't know exactly what was up...so Miki wasn't entirely wrong by telling us that."

Annie continued, "In short, we thought that if we went to a stronghold and confronted Enderlox we could defeat him. Sky though went alone, into the End, to confront. Judging on the fact, Chimney barely escaped and Sky being no where to be seen by him we have two conclusions. Sky was killed or he was captured."

A growl erupted out of Fang, "What?"

Annie shot him another glare and he was quiet. She finally finished, "He attacked us with a Enderdragon...we believe it was Captain Sparklez...he had the same glasses for sure. He damaged the ship and we had no choice but to flee, with the help of the two Enderhybrids that were on the ship with us. Only one recruit didn't get off as far as I know of...and that was a friend of ours, Darren,"

Alex asked quietly, "Has any other armies been...attacked? Like the Dead Army or the Stars?"

Annie nodded, "The Yogscast was but they're not an army and more of an alliance. I don't think there were any causalities though."

Miki explained, "And I thought we could try to contact the Stars, the Dead Army and anyone else at the Skyhold, where we're heading. We also plan to try to gather the rest of the Sky Army and maybe formulate a plan to try to see what happened to Sky. If he's still alive..maybe we can rescue him."

Alex stood up and went to the chest that Rex lay upon. She carefully put him on the floor where he ran off as if she had insulted him. She started to rummage around in the chest, casually throwing out enchanted books out of it. She commented, "I really need to use these one day."

Finally she withdrew a map. She came to the table that they were all sitting around and lay it out. She pointed to a white structure in the middle of the northern oceans. "That's what you're looking for! It's not too far off too! Just a few days walk. Shorter than that on horseback but I don't know where you would get a horse, much less more than one."

Annie chuckled, "I think we can make it."

And about three hours later, Fang was howling, "This is awesome!" as Annie held him over the ocean as they flew north.

Miki quipped, "Are we Sky Army recruits or are we Sky Army recruits?"

The wolf howled in response. Annie pointed ahead, "There it is, I think."

Miki zoomed ahead yelling, "I'll check it out!"

She stopped right above it, hovering. The Skyhold was composed mainly a main circle with four branching off of it. Each smaller circle seemed to be themed by a biome. There was icy biome, a nether-like biome, a forested biome and a airy one. The center was dominated by a large tree. Miki began to descend, followed by Annie who had caught up quickly.

Miki landed on the sandstone ground and looked around. It was quite deserted and she thought perhaps there was no one there. Fang commented, "Someone is coming."

Indeed someone was. That someone was a girl, about their age, wearing a tee and pants with a pair of goggles on her head, holding dark brown bangs out of her eyes. She asked, "How did you get here?"

Annie replied bluntly, "We flew."

The girl rolled her eyes, "That's a likely story."

Miki frantically said, "We can! I'll show you!"

She then rose in the air and nodded happily. The girl groaned, "Okay, you can fly but why are you here?"

Miki landed and began to explain, "We're refugees of the Sky Army. Our ship was destroyed by Enderlox after our leader tried to fight him. We wanted to go somewhere isolated so we can try to contact our scattered friends. I know only Skylords are allowed here but I ask you to let us stay!"

The girl's expression softened as she heard their predicament, "Not many here anyway. Most of the Skylords were killed by one of their own, a rouge allied with Israphel. Skylord Amber returned with me after she heard my family was killed by Israphel. Skylord Lysander remained here after the heroes left so its only us three. I'm sure we can let you guys stay here, since you have nowhere else to go. Also, from what I've heard of this Enderlox character, you guys need it. Come along! It's getting dark! I'm Skylord Nina but you can call me Nina.

The two girls followed her and Annie said to Miki, "How did you now that would work?"

Miki shrugged, "I didn't! Tomorrow we try to contact the others, like the Dead Army and Stars. Also our own!"

Annie yawned, "Definitely tomorrow!"

Fang belongs to Dante. T the Vampire King on FF

Alex belongs to typhlosion136 on DA

Nina belongs to FemGenjyo Sanzo on FF

I've got all your characters planned on where they are going to appear so in case your worried, your character hasn't shown up they will!


	25. The Soldier and the Saplings

Darren stood at full height, looking at the ruins of the Butterfly. Flames bathed one entire side for the engines had exploded soon after the crash. Unfortunately,there was little chance to going in and seeing what he could scavenge. He patted his bag to assure himself and nodded, saying to himself, "I think I have enough food for a bit. I have my katanas so I should be good on defending myself. Some torches would be wonderful but I can live without them."

He turned and looked away from the Butterfly. Miles and miles of forest lay before him, oaks and birch mainly. Darren reached into his bag and grabbed a piece of paper. He held it over his watch which scanned it. A hologram of the landscape appeared from his watch which he studied. His worse fears had been confirmed. Forest lay all around him. Though in the north corner lay some denser forest. Overwhelmed with curiosity, he tapped the watch, causing the map to zoom out. In the north lay a dense forest, which reached far off his map. After setting the map to radar, he found that many people were in the forest but the watch failed to recognize them as specific players. He sighed, "Let's go check that out." and leapt to the ground, already walking steadily towards the destination.

The forest slowly dissolved into the more dense woods Darren had been heading to. There were more kinds of trees than birch and oak in this forest, a lot from mods such as "Biomes O' Plenty" and "Forestry". He could easily identify many as redwoods, which reached to the sky with their branches of spiky leaves. Less light broke through the canopy, giving the forest a dim eerie look. Despite low light levels, nary a mob was to be seen. Here and there down the path, glowstone nestled in the leaves of the trees, illuminating the path. Signs of life also scattered the path; burnt out torches, broken sword hilts, and bits of paper. Other than this the forest was alive with sound. Animals called from between the trees and the wind brushed along. Darren hummed a tune. Despite everything the forest was oddly calming.

A figure stumbled onto the path ahead though, and Darren stopped humming. He slowly drew one of his katanas, in case it was a mob. It may have been for it had shining purple eyes. Darren stiffened, drawing his gaze to the ground. A second later, he snuck a peek. It was his height so it wasn't an Enderman. Darren called hesitantly, "Hello?"

The mysterious figure turned and asked, "Who goes there?"

Darren called back, "My name is Darren. I'm a traveler in these woods."

The figure started to walk towards him, slowly as if it was in pain, and asked, 'Where do you come from?"

Darren answered, "I'm a refugee of the Sky Army."

The figure finally came in Darren's view, the light illuminating his features. It was a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a shirt with the same swirl Miki had on her cloak. The two stood, lining each other up until finally the boy said, "My name is Xavier. I'm also traveling. I need somewhere safe to go. You say you're a refugee? Of the Sky Army? What happened to it?"

Darren pointed to the path, "I'll tell you on the way."

Once Darren had finished his story, Xavier muttered, "The world's going straight to the Nether. In fact, I've seen it first hand, for I was forced to be a soldier in the Dark Lord's army."

Darren whispered in shock, "Israphel?!"

Xavier nodded,"I'm a mob hybrid. As common as we are nowadays, they seem to be Israphel's favorite kind to recruit. That's why people have mixed opinions of us."

A voice interrupted them, "Intruders!"

A girl leapt from the tree, her eyes almost literally blazing. She regarded them with an annoyed expression, carefully looking them over. Darren looked her over as well. She seemed well armed, a bow in her hands, knives stuck in her belt, and a katana strapped to her back. As far as he knew he had his katanas and Xavier had a sword and an axe, the former made of butter and the latter made of diamond. The same swirl Xavier had on his shirt and Miki had on her cloak was visible on the newcomer's shirt, lime green against the black crop top. Finally the girl asked them, "What brings you here?"

Xavier spoke first, "I needed to find somewhere secretive to hide."

Darren tapped his watch, "My communicator's radar sensed a lot of people here. I didn't want to get caught out at night with barely any supplies."

She beckoned, "Come on then. You seem innocent enough."

Darren asked shakily, "W-what's your name?"

The girl answered, "It's Amber Pyrea."

Xavier said, with more confidence than before" We got it, Amber."

She led them farther down the path, glowstone lamps becoming more frequent and banners hung on the trees, bearing the symbol of a large red oak tree with the swirl engraved in its trunk. Darren watched silently while Xavier watched with slight nervousness. 'I can't blame him.' Darren thought, seeing his partner's pale face and shaking eyes.

Suddenly the path opened to a clearing, tall tree branches lacing to make the roof of the place. It was absolutely huge and pathways connected high above the forest floor, leading into small buildings supported by the trees' massive branches. Paths on the forest floor lead away, presumingly away from this central clearing. Darren gaped in amazement, "Whoa."

Amber smiled at his awe and introduced the place, "This is the Kingdom of the Saplings!

Darren frowned as he murmured, "I believe Miki said something about this place...and there was a guy in Yogcraftia from here."

"King Martyn Littlewood?" Amber inquired.

"Well he never said anything about being a king but that's the one!" Darren exclaimed.

"Well I want to tell him of your presence. He came back after the entire Enderlox attack on Yogcraftia. He told us he wanted to protect us. Good thing he came back when he did. The reficules attacked shortly after. Let's go see him now."

Lord Littlewood's house was actually more spectacular than anyone could give him credit for. A tree seemed to grow around it but the house also seemed to be part of the tree. Embedded in the trunk was the actual home whereas the upper floor balcony encircled the tree. The trio entered to see a modest throne with Martyn napping on it, a small crown of leaves on his head. Amber laughed softly as Toby dropped from above and tapped the blonde on the shoulder. Martyn shot up, blue eyes wide. He looked around slowly until he was fully awake, at which point he asked Amber what she was doing there.

She responded, "This is Xavier and Darren, newcomers to the Kingdom."

Martyn addressed Xavier first, even though Darren piqued his interest,"What brings you here?"

Xavier spoke nervously, "I am looking for shelter. I recently escaped from the Army of the Dark Lord. I was enrolled against my will, kidnapped by a vampire. I think you should know Israphel is on the rise, secretly though."

Martyn muttered, "Not any less dangerous with Enderlox about, this weakens many to Israphel AND Enderlox."

Xavier nodded and added, "I don't know much else. He seemed to be amassing forces from what I saw. He is by no means inactive. Just in the background."

Martyn smiled nonetheless, "You're welcome here though! If you need somewhere to stay that is safe, you found a wonderful place!"

He turned to Darren next, "I remember you! The recruit of the Sky Army, was it?"

Darren nodded solemnly. Martyn asked, "What brings you here?"

"Enderlox" was Darren's quiet reply.

Martyn turned his head to the side and murmured sarcastically, "That's a surprise. How?"

Darren explained, "Not only did Sky go after him...to the End but we lost our ship via an Enderdragon slamming into it! We haven't seen Sky in weeks so we can only presume he's dead or captured. The dragon, commanded by Enderlox, attacked us. We believe the dragon was Captain Sparklez. We fled the ship via jetpack, Ender teleportation and the rings but we are all scattered. Miki told me to go to the north with the place with our leader's name but I have not the faintest idea of what that's about!"

Martyn shrugged but Toby cut in, "Well we have a fair amount of maps so all we have to do is look in the north for a place that has the word, "sky" in it!"

The trio of Martyn, Darren, and Toby went up to the library and began to look at maps after maps until there were maps littering the tables. Toby held one up after a while and exclaimed, "How about the SKYHold?"

Darren took it from him and looked, "I don't see any reason why not!"

Martyn commented, "It's the home of the Skylords! There aren't many now but I don't see any reason why they couldn't offer sanctuary to some lost recruits."

Toby giggled, "Especially if they're part of the SKY Army!"

Martyn chuckled, "That wasn't even funny! Why am I laughing?"

Darren smiled. "That's my next destination, I guess."

Martyn mused, "Maybe we can send someone with you."

"Someone who knows the terrain and can move like a ninja!" said a voice from above.

The owner of the voice dropped down behind Toby. She was a girl with long brown hair and a partial mask, hiding her mouth. She dropped the navy hood of her hoodie and lowered the mask to greet Toby, "Hello, cousin!"

Toby jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice so close to him. He whirled around but visibly relaxed once he saw that he was in no danger. He introduced her to Darren, "This is Katrina, my cousin. I wasn't aware she came over here to the Kingdom. "

She laughed, "Can't someone just come to visit? Though I'd be happy to direct this guy to the Skyhold! The only problem would be the sail across the ocean and the fact he'd have to get up there. Though I can just guide him to the coast!"

Toby nervously asked, "How long were you up there?"

She smiled at him as she stood by Darren, "Long enough!"

Darren asked, "So it's a deal?"

Toby and Martyn nodded while Katrina howled, "We ride at dawn!"

Darren studied the black and grey horse. He laughed, "You were serious about riding at dawn."

Katrina, sitting on a brown horse, nodded and said, "Let's go then! You got a boat right?"

Darren mounted his horse and nodded. Katrina grinned, "We're off then!"

The two rode for most of the day, crossing plains and forests until they came to the coast. Darren looked out at the expanse of water. Admittedly he was nervous. He felt exposed to evil. There was no one out there to fight aside him. No cover to hide with. Nowhere to go but down. Not to mention...them. He eyed the water with a mix and fear and anger. A Sky Army Recruit wouldn't be caught dead near water alone under normal circumstances. Katrina broke him out of his thoughts by saying, "Hey, let me see your communicator!"

He unstrapped it and handed it to her. She fiddled with it for a minute or two and handed it back. She explained, "I set a waypoint at my home. In case you need help."

Darren smiled, "Who knows! I may need it one day! See you then, I guess."

He threw the boat on the water where it grew in size until it was big enough for him to comfortably sit in. He climbed inside, waved farewell, and began to paddle forward. He knew he wouldn't make it before the day was over for the sky was already turning orange. Nothing hostile, for the most part, would spawn out here. He paddled for a bit until the moon began to come out. At this point he set the paddle across his lap and leaned back. He didn't want to go to sleep in fear he would go off course. He gazed at the sky, tracing the various constellations with his fingers, trying to remember their names. Minecraftia was an ever-changing place but the sky was one of the only things that never changed. There was the Ocelot and the Warrior. Across the sky was the Twin Guardians, one composed of bright white stars and the other with multi-colored stars. Those represented Notch and Herobrine, he knew. He yawned. 'No sleep' he scolded himself.

He stood up and looked around. No land in sight. He turned on the communicator and saw, with joy, a white building in the corner of the map. In a few hours he'd be there! A voice cut through his thoughts, "HEY."

He looked to his right and sighed, "How did I know this was coming."

The squid quipped, "HEY. RECRUIT. WHATCHA DOIN'?"

Darren grabbed the paddle and said happily, "Not much. But..." and he swung at the squid.

The first hit left the squid dazed while Darren yelled, "That one's for Deadlox!"

He delivered a second whack straight on it's square cranium followed by a cry of, "Not to mention Sky would like this one!"

The final drove the squid underwater whilst Darren screamed, "And I just like hitting squids!"

Next he took the paddle and began to paddle away with adrenaline, now wide awake.

As predicted, in two hours the Skyhold was well in sight, but sadly unreachable. Darren stared at it with frustration. He could wait until morning but it still was a small chance someone would see him, much less rescue him. He called out, "Hey!" but the sound just echoed to none but Darren's ears.

Meanwhile Lysander was readying for a midnight flyaround. It was just part of the guard activities, which he and Nina kept up with. They had considered looking for apprentices but in the two years of peace, never had. When, and if, Enderlox was defeated he knew they would be opening up the Academy of Skylords again, for sure. He slipped on his goggles and a part of his mind wondered, 'Where in the world was Jasper'. In the years of peace, he never came back nor sent word. He seemed to abandon his summer home. Lysander was still anxious about his return, if there was one, for Jasper was probably still angry about the state of mind that they had left with. He wasn't judging the...flamboyant Skylord...just confused about the whole ordeal. How did the irritable grouch become some bright stalker? He pondered this as he got the plane ready and set off.

He circled the Skyhold, like he did every time it was his turn. He saw the boat almost instantaneously, a teenage boy laying back in it. He flew by yelling, "Hey! Get ready and I'll pick you up next flyby!"

When he came back he carefully hovered by the boy so he may climb into the plane. After this he shot up towards the Skyhold. The kid said, "Thanks! I thought I'd be there all night!"

Lysander assured him, "Turns out you won't! Do you happen to be a recruit of the Sky Army?"

Darren nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I'm Darren!"

Lysander began to land the plane and said, "You're in the right place! I'll show you somewhere you can sleep for there are some friends of yours here!"

"Miki and Annie?"

"Yeah, but they're sleeping now. You might as well too. How long have you traveled?"

Darren stepped out of the plane, "Since sunrise."

Lysander nodded sagely, "Come along then. Let's get you a place to sleep."

Katrina belongs to QuickFemaleNinja on DA

Xavier belongs to a guest on FF

Amber belongs to a guest on FF


	26. Sky Soldiers Session

Darren murmured, "Let me sleep..." as Miki shook him awake the following day.

Miki told him, "Wake up, you lump! We have plans to make and people to talk to!"

He sat up, bleary-eyed and said, "I'll meet you out in a few."

A few minutes later, he met Annie and Miki outside under the apple tree, where Miki was hanging in one of the tree's branches. She threw an apple, which Darren deftly caught. Annie commented, "A few recruits came before you and one came last night. He's not from the ship but he heard of what happened, both about the ship and Sky. Just...keep open-minded."

Darren turned around to see...a squid and a humanoid squid at that. Humanoid squids weren't a common sight so Darren was surprised and confused. Despite this, he trusted his instincts and quickly drew one of his swords, growling, "And who is this?"

Miki grabbed his shoulder and explained, "This is Arduk...yes, he is a squid. Though he's a bit different."

The squid, Arduk, had blue-grey skin and a mostly human face, except his mouth was filled with razor sharp squid fangs, which he displayed proudly by grinning. Two tentacles protruded from his back but were at ease. He wore a simple black toga. He greeted Darren, "Hello. You're probably wondering why I'm here...and why I've chosen to affiliate with the Sky Army."

Darren nodded, shooting the squid a glare. Arduk sighed, "Do you really think I'm going to stand my chances in the Squid Army...against the brunt of the Sky Army? I know you guys are weakened, without a leader or a proper base, but I came here when I found the broadcast the hooded girl was sending out, to your recruits."

Miki asked Darren, "Do you understand? Can I let you go now?"

Darren nodded again and asked Arduk, "So you're the only one who arrived here?"

Arduk nodded, "Of my kind? Yes. Most squids aren't all that smart, even the humanoid ones. And we're praised for our more developed brain than our more squid-like brethren. That tells you much about most of our society there."

With that he walked away. Darren commented, "I did not expect that."

Miki said, "There's a few other recruits here. Their names are Katy, Julia, and Randi."

Darren frowned, "Not that many."

Annie hopped up from her sitting position, "Let's go say hi then!"

In one of the sectors, the earth one to be specific, there was a room that the Skylords used for potion brewing. Despite the art being nearly dead, they kept it around and let Katy inside, who was perusing the ingredients with wide eyes. The trio walked inside, Darren sneezing one the different scents hit his nose. Katy looked up from what she was doing, which was mixing a dark blue potion with some fermented spider eye. Annie asked,"What are you working on?"

Katy chuckled, "An interesting potion, for sure!"

Annie walked closer, examining the new potion, which was light blue, almost gray. Katy watched her closely as Annie attempted to take the potion off the brewing stand. The stand, being an older kind, worked differently and all Annie accomplished was dropping the potion on top of both of them, rendering them invisible. Katy said, "Do you think there's any milk around? It nullifies the effects."

Annie replied, "Maybe...but how would you talk to anyone like this without scaring them? Wait...that gives me a plan!"

Katy laughed, "I think I know where you're going with this."

With the sound of footsteps, they were gone, off to spread mischief for a couple of minutes.

Miki commented, "Let me present to you the army that holds the world's fate in their hands."

Darren shrugged and commented, "We could always ambush Enderlox with water balloons."

The two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Miki stopped laughing first and said, "Let's go find the other two!"

Julia wasn't that hard to find, for she was currently yelling Katy and Annie who were annoying her. It all came to a peak when she picked an apple and threw it in the direction of their voices. A yelp of pain told her that one was hit and the frantic footsteps told her they were running away. She laughed as Darren and Miki approached her. Miki commented on her impressive throw, "Brilliant throw!"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she laughed hysterically. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the white hoodie she was wearing and nodded, "Thanks! I've been trying to doodle something but they wouldn't leave me alone! I had to get rid of them somehow!"

She picked up her pink backpack off of the ground and placed some of the pencils haphazardly back in it. She handed Darren a sketchbook and asked, "Want to look?"

Darren took it and nodded. As he flipped through it, he noticed a lot of them were people from the places they had visited. He stopped on one page, Martyn drawn on it. He complimented her, "This is good work here!"

After more flipping he came upon more drawings from recent times. Here there was a quick sketch of Enderlox, growling at whoever looked upon the paper. Another was Herobrine, with a quizzical look upon his face. The last drawing in the book was a bunch of messy doodles of the people on the Skyhold: Skylord Lysander, Skylady Amber, Arduk, Katy and the rest of the Sky Army recruits. Darren handed her the sketchbook and asked, "Have any idea where Randi is?"

Julia shook her head, "She seems a little standoffish. She actually came here, not because she's a Sky Army recruit but because she felt she should help us."

Said person, Randi, came from behind the tree, saying, "I heard my name!"

Julia jabbed a finger in Miki and Darren's direction, "Miki was showing Darren who was here at the time being. Have you heard from those two tricksters, Katy and Annie? You won't be seeing them, I'll tell you that!"

Randi shook her head but perked up as Arduk ran by yelling, "Get away from me!"

Annie and Katy's voices could be heard giggling. Randi sighed, "That's what you mean. I hope not."

Miki watched Arduk jab at them with a butter sword, a dark blue aura surrounding it. She finally said, "It will wear off eventually. Hopefully they'll be far, far away from Arduk when that happens!"

As if on cue, the potion wore off and the two tricksters froze. Annie hovered in the air with the aid of her ring and Katy stood below her. The two locked eyes and ran away from the now annoyed squid who walked off, sighing.

Miki said to Darren, I have to go up to the radio tower here. I'm going to try to contact the Dead Army again and maybe the Stars."

The radio tower loomed high above the Skyhold, almost in the clouds. The radio signal had stayed to the same frequency, which was very close to that of the Dead Army's frequency, as gave off by their ship. With a little bit of fiddling, Joshua's voice came through, a little crackly. He asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

Miki told him, "This is Miki, a Sky Army recruit! Are you with the Dead Army?"

He confirmed this, "Yes, I am the leader as of now and until Deadlox returns."

Miki asked, "You guys are okay, right?"

Joshua exclaimed, "We're really good! We're redesigning the ship so that's why you probably couldn't reach us. We just reinstalled the communications! Where are you broadcasting from?"

Miki told him, "Due to the fact that we could be listened on I'll tell you this: I'm at the place in the North with that holds my leader's name."

After a few seconds of silence, he laughed, "I know where you are! A couple of your officers are here. They have some convoluted plan involving dragons! I have no idea what it is, I just sent some of the recruits with them."

"Dragons?", Miki echoed.

"Yeah. According to him, there are actually peaceful dragons in the mountains we are docked at. I imagine he'll want to tell you guys when he gets back."

Miki said, "Okay. I'll call back later. Talk to you later."

The signal went out and she leaned back but not before an ethereal light flashed.

Daren had been right next to where this ethereal light wold shine when it did, and it blinded him. He stepped back and blinked. A figure stood there but the temporary blindness prevented Darren from seeing who he was. The figure tipped his hat, maybe it was a fedora? He spoke in a booming voice, "Hello, Sky Army recruits! My brother told me about you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in darker lands, a man was slammed against a wall by a tall winged evil. He looked at his captor through broken sunglasses. One side had lost its lens altogether whereas the other was shattered. The evil was no other than Enderlox. He hissed at his prisoner,who was Sky, "Why not give up, commander? I crashed your ship, scattered your army, and have you. What is there to live for?"

Sky croaked, the lack of water in the End making his voice crack, "There's still a chance that this will turn out right in the conclusion."

This earned him an slap in the face which he winced from. A lot of the slaps and scratches didn't hurt anymore, though he HAD conditioned himself not to show weakness. It irritated the Ender who lusted for the screams. If anything, the lack of water here was true torture. He did get water, but only enough to keep him alive. Same thing with food. He honestly had no clue why he was being kept alive but he didn't deny the fact he wanted to live.

Enderlox hissed again, this time a hair breath away from Sky's face, "What use is there to living?"

Sky didn't say anything but glared with butter-yellow eyes. Enderlox stared back, unblinking. Finally he grabbed Sky by the neck and roared. Sky frowned but still didn't say anything. Enderlox slammed him against the ground and roared with frustration, "Do something! Yell! Scream! Plead!"

Sky propped himself on his elbows but collapsed when Enderlox's clawed foot slammed upon his leg with terrible force, crushing it. Sky held back a yelp of pain. That really hurt and put him out of commission if his leg was broken. It probably was but he didn't want to move to check. Enderlox growled, "Fine. I'll be back. Hope that leg doesn't hold you back too much."

* * *

Arduk belongs to Naginos LaSerpe from FF (and DA)

Randi belongs to Randi-monium from FF

Julia belongs to E09378 on DA


	27. Dimitri's Dragon Decision

Ryan landed on the grassy ground, cutting the power to his jetpack. Dimitri landed beside him and asked, "Why don't we go on?"

Ryan explained, "I want to save some fuel in the jetpacks and I saw that the radar on my communicator caught something."

Dimitri turned his own on, a hologram radar projecting from it. After a few seconds, it showed a high frequency of players to the west of them. Ryan grinned, as if saying, "Told you so."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and walked forward, reaching the rest of the hill and seeing the source of the many players. They all milled all around a structure that Ryan identified in a questioning murmur, "Is that an airship?"

It did seem to be an airship. It was mainly made of obsidian but a vein of glowstone ran down its back. The prow of the ship was shaped like a dragon with brilliant green eyes. The head wasn't all that made it look like a dragon for protruding from the sides were four "legs" all holding glass orbs and adorned with purple wool. Two grey and green wings spread on the back, another structure seated atop them. Finally a long "tail" tipped with stone which was almost half as long as the ship itself protruded from the back. Dimitri shrugged and ran down the hill, his own curiosity getting the best of him. One person that sat by the ship saw him come down and started to walk towards him, their own curiosity showing. They greeted him, "Hi!"

Dimitri waved silently as Ryan caught up. Their greeter was scruffy, as if he had been working for a while and judging by the looks of the ship, Ryan wouldn't be surprised. The kid seemed younger than the both of them by a few years. Ryan offered him a hand to shake and said, "I'm Ryan, Sky Army Captain and this is Dimitri, Sky Army Sergeant and temporary leader."

The kid shook his head while introducing himself, "I'm Joshua, temporary spokesman of the Dead Army. We don't really have a leader as of now but I coordinate who does what and such."

Dimitri raised his eyebrows, "Dead Army? Good job on not falling apart...it seems you guys are doing really well!"

He ran his hand over the ship's exterior, the glassy obsidian shining brilliantly. Ryan scoffed, "You just miss the Butterfly."

Dimitri shot back, "You don't?"

Ryan sighed, "In the light of recent events, that is the least of our problems."

Joshua jabbed a finger towards the ship, "Do you want to go in? Though its more spacious out here."

Ryan sat on the ground wordlessly while Dimitri asked, "Do you have any provisions? I'm a little peckish."

Joshua nodded with a grin and left, going into the ship. Dimitri sat on the left of Ryan and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Ryan shook his head, "It's just a theory."

Dimitri pointed out, "Is it a good theory? If s, it's all we got."

Ryan rolled, "It seems dumb but I will tell it anyway. These mountains have seemed familiar to me until I remembered why. I heard these mountains, specifically, are renowned for dragon sightings. Not Enderdragon sightings, mind you, but actual regular dragons. They are said to have mysterious powers and can be swayed easily with the promise of treasure...like butter."

Dimitri's eyes lit up, "So a hunt for dragons? I like it."

Joshua returned, throwing a couple of apples at them. Ryan took a bite out of his, smiling at the taste. Dimitri had already cut to the chase and asked Joshua, "Do you have a couple of people that could come with us on an expedition?"

Joshua sat down on the grass and asked, "Depends on what you are doing."

Ryan sighed, "There's no easy way to say this but...we want to find dragons."

Joshua's grin twisted into an open mouth of surprise, "Why? How do you even know you can find any..if they even exist."

Dimitri shrugged, "It's a lead, though."

Joshua sighed a deep sigh, "There's Billie-Jean who seems bored with revamping Dragonsong. Jason sent someone to send us a message and she isn't due back until a couple days from now. She may be interested..as long as she can get back to the Stars before the week is over."

Ryan laughed, "I hope we will be done before a night after next! It's still early..right now we need to gather some things beforehand."

"Like what?" Joshua asked, turning his head.

"Diamonds for one." was Ryan's answer.

"We might have a couple to spare but that's it." Joshua replied.

The captain smiled, "We just need a few."

The next day came before anyone knew. It seemed that day had come in the few minutes after they went to sleep. The sun was rising when they met the two girls that would be accompanying them. Akira was Jason's messenger and Dimitri distinctly remembered her from the meeting that was held right after Sky went into the End. She seemed more mellow now and despite her lone wolf nature, was happy to be going on a trip. Billie-Jean was very like Akira in the regard of wanting to be more active. Then again, Ryan could not blame her. She certainly seemed the athletic type, for you tell she was a little more muscular than other girls. She also seemed to have caught Dimitri's eye but that soon ended when Ryan pointed out that her and Joshua were obviously dating.

Once they started trekking away from the ship, Akira asked the million dollar question, "What are we up to?"

Ryan answered bluntly, "We're going to summon some dragons."

Akira laughed "Seriously?"

Ryan's second answer was as blunt as the first, "We're actually trying to get our commander back and maybe Deadlox too."

"How are you going to do that though?" Billie-Jean asked.

Dimitri answered this question, "I'm not quite sure. When Herobrine was with us, he mentioned ripping Deadlox's soul out of his corrupted body but he did not answer if he would bring Deadlox back or if he would face his fate. I'm sure Herobrine would be able to do either. He's freaking Herobrine!"

Billie-Jean's eyes widened, "You met him!?"

"Somewhat." Ryan answered gruffly.

"He was only with us..."kids" as he would refer to us, for a short time. He said he had to return to his duties."

Akira commented, "So...deal with it, yourself?"

Ryan cracked a smile, "I think so. I have a feeling he's going to show up before this is all over though."

The group reached the crest of the hill they were climbing while this conversation was taking place. The rest of the mountain range stretched before them for miles out of sight. Waterfalls and lavafalls poured down the mountains' stony sides, pooling in small valleys. Ryan pointed to the peak directly in front of them which reached into the clouds and declared, "That is the one we will summon the dragons on."

No one spoke a word of protest and they moved ahead. Pickaxes were used to gouge holes in the mountain so that they may ascend to the peak. It took them most of the day, and the sky was becoming orange when they got to the top. Dimitri was the first to get there and when he did, he plopped onto the ground and sighed with relief. Billie-Jen was next and she stepped carefully over the exhausted Sergeant. Finally Akira helped a tired Ryan up. He sat by Dimitri and gulped down air as if his very life depended on it. Akira told him, "Slow down. If you breathe too fast up here, you may pass out."

He slowed down and Akira nodded with a sincere smile. Billie-Jean commented "Please tell me we are not summoning them now."

Dimitri shook his head, "We need the daylight."

She nodded, relieved, and began to start a campfire, placing some of the wood she had on hand and lighting it with her flint and steel. It lit almost instantly, giving off an orange warm light which they gathered around gratefully. Chilly air was already starting to set in as the sun lowered into the horizon. After these few minutes of bliss, Ryan began to place torches around their campsite so no monsters would come into the camp. Billie-Jean and Akira began to spread their bedspreads on the ground. Dimitri placed their dinner on the extra bedspread they had. Dinner wasn't much; just an apple for each, a couple pieces of bread for each and water. Akira asked as she sat on her own fiery orange bedspread, "Are we rotating guard shifts because I call first."

Dimitri nodded yes and he passed an apple between his hands. Akira took an apple as well and asked a different question, "What do you plan on doing when you summon these dragons?"

Ryan answered this one, "I want to meet with these two recruits who sounded like they have a plan. I believe their names are Annie and Miki. There was another with a green bandana but his name escapes me."

"Darren?" Dimitri offered.

Ryan added, "And the mage from the Yogscast wanted to tag along if his girlfriend was okay enough."

Ryan nodded. Dimitri continued with Ryan's answer, "If those kids have a plan to defeat Enderlox and save Sky then we can ask the dragons if they can take us there to the End undetected. If we go through the stronghold then the Enderdragon will sense us."

Billie-Jean asked as she stared on the ground, "The dragon that attacked your ship..and the current Enderdragon...do you think it is Captain Sparklez?"

Dimitri nodded gravely, "Yes. Sparklez disappeared shortly before we got attacked AND the dragon had the same glasses."

A long silence hung over the group like a fog and Akira yelled, "I'll hold first watch followed by Ryan, Billie-Jean and finally Dimitri. Now get to sleep!"

The night was fairly quiet; only a few spiders came near but they were picked off easily. In the morning they were awoken by Dimitri digging a hole in the stone. After he finished the hole, he poured water in it. Akira yawned as she wiped the bleariness out of her eyes, "What are you doing?"

He took the two diamonds Joshua gave him and placed them in the small pool. He answered, "I'm starting the summoning. Be a dear and get breakfast out of my bag and wake the others."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words but did the task anyway. Next he placed butter ingots around the pool. At this point he joined the others for breakfast. About a few minutes later Dimitri said, "We need someone to call the dragons. Give them a reason to come."

Billie-Jean offered, "I will. It is MY commander we are trying to defeat. Let's get finished and I call."

After their breakfast the stood around the pool and Billie-Jean spoke in a commanding voice, "Dragons! If you are there we are calling for your help! Me and my companions come from three armies that have all been devastated by Enderlox. These armies would be the Sky Army, the Dead Army and the Stars. In fact, Enderlox used to be the commander of the Dead Army who was Deadlox. We want to defeat him and rescue the commander of the Sky Army, Sky. We have brought an offering of diamonds and gold...or butter as the Sky Army calls it. Please answer."

She finished and looked around. After a quick sweep of the mountain, she asked, "How long do you think it will take?"

Her answer was a lightning strike, lighting up the mountain vividly. A dark shape came from the mountains' side, its head being easily larger than any one of them. It's eyes glowed dark blue in the sudden darkness that newly-forming storm clouds created. A smaller creature, a dragon obviously, leapt over him. The dragon was a fiery orange with feral green eyes that it used to inspect a diamond in the pool. The larger dragon growled, "Felix! We are supposed to be threatening!"

The other dragon was long and wingless, like Felix. He had deep black scales but dark blue fur ran down his back and hung in his deep dark blue eyes. Felix looked at him and held out a diamond, "But diamonds, Thunderhead!"

Thunderhead rolled his eyes and greeted Billie-Jean, "You have us. What now?"

Billie-Jean asked them, "Can you fly?"

Thunderhead nodded, "I can for I am an Eastern dragon. I'm not too sure about Felix. I'm surprised he even came."

Felix growled, "This Enderlox guy is trouble. I'm surprised we weren't summoned before."

Dimitri approached Thunderhead, "Can you take us back to the Dragonsong?"

The dragon nodded and Felix leapt on his head with a cheerful roar. Once the other four climbed on his back, he leapt into the air. Of course the Dead Army recruits came into an uproar when the dragon appeared a few minutes later but Joshua calmed them down as Thunderhead landed. Joshua told Dimitri, "Wow, you did it."

Dimitri laughed, "I'm saddened by your doubt in me."

Joshua smiled and added, "A recruit of your called by from the Skyhold in the north. I told her you would be coming. I imagine this dragon will be able to get you there. Is the black one the only one?"

Felix leapt before him, easily taller than him, and cheerily said, "Nope I'm here too and I'm ready to sink some claws into that Enderlox!"

He lashed his tail at the prospect of the thought. Billie-Jean joined Joshua and told Dimitri and said, "Good luck."

Joshua added, "If you need help, don't hesitate to call."

Akira nodded, "Same with the Stars. I imagine Jason will not mind it."

Dimitri and Felix leapt on Thunderhead's back and waved farewell as they lifted off the ground and towards the north.

* * *

Billie-Jean belongs to Crimson Team on FF

Felix belongs to typhlosion136 on dA


	28. Taking It Up A Notch

Darren studied the new being curiously. Something told him he should know who this man in the fedora was, but his mind gave him nothing. He spotted Miki coming out of the tower to investigate. Darren asked in a low voice, "Excuse me...but who are you?"

The man laughed, "I guess I'm not as distinctive as my brother! Then again, he does tend to show himself more and his eyes! You can never miss those!"

Darren's eyes grew as he murmured, "Notch?"

He nodded and quipped, "You guys do have to take it up a notch."

He laughed harder at his own joke while Darren just gaped. Miki stopped behind Notch and asked, "Is that Notch?"

Darren nodded, still awestruck by being in the mere presence of the deity. Notch remarked, "All jokes aside now. I'm willing to give you some help...not much though. I've not allowed myself to meddle in the End's affairs in a long time. I banned the Enderdragon there for a reason and I don't want to aggravate it."

Darren inquired, "What's so special about the Enderdragon? I've heard a lot about it but I don't know why it is so prevalent."

Notch sighed, "It's a long story but I'll shorten it. The first Enderdragon was a co-ruler of Minecraftia. She governed order while I governed life and Herobrine governed death. She just snapped one day...in the first war of Minecraftia in fact. She couldn't keep order so she resorted...to drastic measures. I exiled her to the End with her people, the Endermen. I made her mortal but made it so her people could replace her when she died. However...I still hold limited control over the Endermen. They were mine first...I just gave them to her as a gift."

Darren asked, "Why are you telling me the bit about the Endermen?"

Notch smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I just need to prepare you for this." and grabbed Darren's forehead.

The boy arched back and liquid fire razed the inside of his body, stretching and changing him. The pain ended as quickly as it began, causing him to open his eyes to a new perspective. First off, he was taller and most colors were muted. He looked at Notch and felt a wave of rage hit him as soon as he say his eyes...the brilliant blue eyes. Notch yelped, "Oops! Forgot to get rid of that trait!"

With this, he grabbed the new Endermen by the clawed hand. In that instant, Darren felt the rage wash away. Darren looked over the area. Darren asked him, "Why did you do that?" but it came out as purring warbles.

Notch chuckled, "You need to be able to sneak around the End. I CAN understand you but I'm freaking Notch! What do you expect?"

Darren asked him, it coming out as warbles again, "Can I change back? I wasn't to be human sometime!"

An amulet appeared in the deity's hand, an Eye of Ender on a white cord. Darren took it and put it on, over his oddly present green bandana. Notch instructed, "Touch it and give a strong wish to return to your former form."

Changing back was definitely better than being turned for it didn't bring the fiery pain that was present before. Notch turned to Miki and remarked, "Girl...that hair is a hazard."

He spawned some shears in his hand and tossed them towards Darren who deftly aught them. Notch nodded, "You know what to do."

Darren grinned evilly. Miki shrieked and took off but not before Notch grabbed her cloak, tearing it in the middle, causing it to become half it's original length. He remarked as well, "Capes are hazardous too."

Annie and the others had come out to see what the deity had been doing. Annie asked, "They get extreme makeovers...what about me?"

Notch spawned another item in his hand, it being a gold-tipped wand. He tossed to her, commenting, "Thaumcraft."

Annie twirled it around and shrugged, "Fair enough but I fail to see how this will help us...except for Darren's new trick."

Notch acknowledged this, "A lot of these changes are minor and I am simply here to make sure it all comes together. The mage are scientist will be here soon for I told them of your plan. They also expressed a want to help. The mage's apprentice is safe and the scientist has everything he needs. You guys will need a brilliant distraction as well which is why some of your higher-ups have brought legendary creatures to take you to the realm of Enderlox. Finally me and my brother are together, not happily, watching over you guys."

He tipped the fedora, "Good luck to you guys. You are going to need it." and with that he teleported away with the same brilliant white light.

it took a few hours for Duncan and Rythian to join them. By this time, Darren had finally cornered Miki and gave her a...trim. By that, he cut her hair in a shaggy and short bob-like hairstyle. She wasn't happy at first but she remembered that they had a plan to spring. Duncan had come armed to the teeth, decked out in armor and holding a mining laser. No one knew what he had as well, but maybe it was for the best. Rythian had brought a few Thaumcraft things as well as things from Xeno's Reliquary. He didn't know what they would need so he just brought a few random things, making him a jack of all trades.

Night was setting in when Ryan and Dimitri nearly gave them heart attacks. After the explanation, Dimitri went into proper command. Dimitri commanded, "Here's a plan. The dragons will take us to the End. At that point, Darren will sneak to the Castle and rescue Sky. Miki, Annie, Ryan and I will hold Enderlox and DragonSparklez off if they come. We plan to attract them..."

"DragonSparklez?" Annie asked apprehensively.

Dimitri nodded, "We needed something! At this point we will attempt to kill the two with the assistance of Duncan and Rythian. If things get too bad, we will fall back to the OverWorld. Any questions?"

Arduk nodded and exclaimed, "What about the other recruits?!"

Dimitri bit his lip, "You guys will be backup. I expect you to be prepared in case we call for your help."

Arduk frowned, obviously angry at his absence in the main mission.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Any more questions? We leave now."

Anyone could tell everyone was shocked by the suddenness but they didn't say. Felix leapt to the ground, scorching it in the shape of an Eye of Ender. He jumped out of it as soon as Thunderhead summoned a lightning strike which struck the scorched land head on. When the smoke had cleared, a Portal lay on the ground.

The troops nodded as first, Dimitri, Ryan and Felix, riding Thunderhead who had leapt into portal. Miki and Annie were next, using their flying rings. Darren followed, in Enderman form. Finally Duncan and Rythian followed.

They landed on an island, but it wasn't the Battlefield. It lacked the obsidian pillars for one. Instead dark trees grew on the stark white landscape, with purple trunks and black leaves. Ryan called, "Let's stop admiring the landscape and put this plan into motion. We have one chance. Let's not screw it up."


	29. The End Begins At The End (Part 1)

With a quick warp, Darren found himself off that off forested island and in a bustling city full of Enders. It was the closest to Sky his senses could warp him too. He'd have to get closer or just find Sky. Then again, Enderlox could probably track signals too. It seemed like something Enders could do. He began to walk to the foreboding castle in the distance. It was probably the Castle of the Enderdragon.

After a while he gave up on walking and began to teleport every few yards. None of the other Enders seemed to care. He got to the Castle on looked up at its towering heights. It was mostly made out of obsidian, which was a given, but had great arching windows of glass and accents of netherbrick. He warped to the bridge and found it was open and even a few Enders were in the main courtyard. He casually walked in, still worrying that someone would recognize him as a fake Ender. Then again, no one did. It was a flawless disguise.

He focused, attempting to find Sky's energy signal. After a few seconds, he detected it. It was weak and pulsating, as if it was barely holding on. With a warble, he teleported to Sky. When he finished the warp, he was in a dimly lit cell. A redstone torch was placed in the wall by the door, which was the source of the light. The entire cell seemed to made of cobblestone. In the back a hunched figure stared at him with fear. Darren let out a shocked warble. It was obviously Sky, staring at him with now-feral yellow eyes behind shattered sunglasses. He strode towards Sky who shrunk away from him.

Darren had the Eye of Ender around his neck in full view but his Sky Army amulet was tucked inside his bandana since it would be a clear beacon to his presence. He took it off and dangled it in front of the commander. In the dim light, the amulet glowed, a perk of them. Sky's eyes widened and he said, "You didn't kill one did you? Was it the kid with the diamond-butter swords?"

Darren winced. Sky's voice was crackly...probably from disuse...or too much use. Sky murmured, "Oh Notch, please tell me you didn't kill one of them."

Darren shook his head and pointed to the amulet and then to himself. Sky smiled and his eyes fluttered as he lost consciousness, probably being awake in worry. He picked up Sky, who was limp and light in his arms. With a second warp, he teleported back to the island.

Meanwhile Enderlox opened the door to hear an Enderman warp away. He peered inside to confirm his worse fears: his favorite prisoner, Sky, was gone. He growled and turned, literally charging out of the castle. Once outside he took flight, giving a furious roar, causing Enders to flee in fear of being hurt. He spiraled up into the air, giving another terrifying roar. DragonSparklez crawled from behind the castle and joined him in the air, giving a questioning roar. Enderlox hissed, "We need to find them and END them."

DragonSparklez cracked a grin, which for a dragon is horrifying. He took off, Enderlox following. The Ender's signature was still new so it would be easy to follow.

Darren appeared before Miki and the others. Miki looked at Sky and Darren could see the look of shock cross her face. She murmured, "go back to the OverWorld and see if you can find Night and Flame. Then take Sky to the hospital! He needs it."

Darren nodded solemnly and teleported away, back to the OverWorld. He opened his eyes to see himself in a plains biomes. Humming, he locked onto Flame's energy, distinguished by it's blaze-like energy. He popped in front of them, when they were coming into major city, that he couldn't identify. They stood back, shocked but Flame stated, "Are you Darren? With the dorky bandana?"

Darren rolled his eyes and nodded. Night snapped at him, "How about we take the Commander to the hospital! I don't are if a creeper brought him, we need to do that first!"

She took off into the city and flame ran after her yelling, "I'll do the talking then!" Darren smiled, since it reminded him of old times, and teleported after him.

Needless to say, the people of the hospital were surprised when a green-eyed Enderman, and two teens in Sky army garb were walking in. Not to mention the Enderman was carrying the Sky Army commander himself. The receptionist asked, "What do you need today?"

Flame answered, "We need someone to look at Sky! I think he has a broken leg...and he's probably dehydrated and malnourished. Not to mention he looks pretty beat up."

The receptionist nodded and pressed a button and button to speak into her mic, "Hello, I need someone to take up our newest patient up and examine him. He is malnourished, dehydrated, has a broken leg and probably needs bandages and stitches."

In a few minutes, a team of doctors came in, with a gurney and gladly took Sky to be healed. The receptionist told them, "you and your...Enderman can go wait in either the waiting room or outside. If one of you wants to go, I need one person here."

Flame said, "Thank you so much."

He said to Night and Darren, "Let's go outside for a bit." and walked outside.

Once outside, Darren used the Ender Eye to transform back. Flame mumbled, "Where'd you learn that trick?"

Darren waved it off and instead asked, "Where are we?"

Night answered, "Icaria. Now how'd did you get Commander Sky?"

Darren sighed, "Long story but it has to do with the fact Miki, Annie and some others have some crazy scheme to fight Enderlox. I wish I could go back to assist, but even Endermen, or those with my low level of skill, need a portal to get to the End."

The other two looked at each other in worry and Night said shakily, "Let's go back in. See if we have something on Sky."

Miki sat atop Thunderhead when she heard the full-blooded roar of an Enderdragon. She said, "No one else attempted to attract them...did they?"

Dimitri shook his head and said, "They may have followed Darren."

Miki sighed, "Looks like we're starting earlier than expected."

Author's Note: This was originally going to be a part of a larger chapter but since it's long right now I am splitting it up in parts. There may be 2 or 3 parts depending on length and if I can stop at a convenient part.


	30. The End Begins At The End (Part 2)

Enderlox alighted, barely making a sound on the opaque endstone. The enderdragon that wore the red-rimmed sunglasses of Captain Sparkles landed on one of the obsidian trees, comparable in size to Thunderhead. Enderlox scanned the ones present. Thunderhead stood tall, his fuzz-tipped tail lashing in obvious anger. Miki sat on his head, using his tree-branch-like horns for balance. Annie sat on the dragon's back, holding a red matter sword and with several magical rings on her fingers. Dimitri and Ryan stood by the dragon, holding their respective weapons, Dimitri with his signature butter cleaver and Ryan hefting his railgun. Felix lurked around them, agitated. Duncan had gone off to places unknown but Rythian stood under one tree, his thaumium sword by his side. Enderlox chuckled, "So you're competent enough to come..undetected even! You even got one of your cocky recruits to nab your commander...their not here are they? I will not worry myself with how you got him out. Torturing him was getting boring anyway"

Miki noticeably stiffened but kept quiet. Enderlox continued, "For what? Even if you beat me, you won't have somewhere to return to. Then again, you probably have some "for the greater good" mantra pushing you on. Is that it?"

Miki looked at the others...she didn't want them to talk either. Luckily none of the others did. Enderlox walked over to Rythian. Rythian looked at the younger Ender with his own teal eyes. Enderlox scoffed, "What about you, old man? Why are you here?"

Rythian answered, "You attacked my allies. Sure, we are the most dysfunctional group of crafters but you mess with one, you get the wrath of the others."

Enderlox laughed, "Really? What makes you think you can even stand up to me?"

Rythian pulled down his facemask, revealing the darkened skin and glowing purple scars, and laughed, "Because I have dealt with this longer than you."

Enderlox stepped back as Rythian continued, "Sure this gave me better magical abilities and made me able to sense the Enderman, but the Enderdragon Queen hated me. I was a hybrid that she didn't create. Thanks for taking her out, by the way. Now we just have to take this one out."

Enderlox walked back and said quietly, "So be it. DragonSparklez! Take flight and let us show them how inferior they really are to us of the End! Make sure you make the traitor scream!"

The black dragon, roared and launched himself at Thunderhead. Thunderhead retaliated by sending a strike of lightning at the dragon, who screamed as it hit. Miki hopped off the dragon, bracing herself as she landed on the endstone, for her archery skills would be needed on the ground. Thunderhead took to the air but Felix leaped off him, fire spewing from his mouth at the vastly larger Enderdragon.

DragonSparklez screamed again as the fire melted his glasses, burning his eyes and skin. With a mighty flick of his head, Felix flew off and crashed into one of the obsidian trees with a crunch. After an agonizing moment, he lifted his head and tried to stand up, albeit a little wobbly.

Meanwhile Dimitri parried with Enderlox, cleaver versus sword. With nary a sound, Ryan snuck up behind the Ender and aimed his railgun. In the nick of time, Enderlox turned around as he picked up on Ryan and the energy about to be shot at him. With a snap of his tail, he attempted to deflect the projectile to no avail. Though it blew him back against a tree. With a feral growl he launched himself at Ryan.

Ryan barely got the time to block the Ender using his railgun. Ebony talons scraped along the metal ,gouging long claw marks into it.  
With a twang of the bowstring, Miki shot an arrow to distract Enderlox who roared again, taking to the air, readying himself to dive at the archer girl. Rythian stood in front of her with his thaumium sword. With a zip, Annie was hovering over them, the rings glowing with power. Rythian said to Miki, "Go find Duncan! Knowing him, he has some crazy plan!"

Miki took off into the trees, which progressively got deeper and darker. In the cover of trees, the Enders' muffled roars could be heard. Suddenly, Duncan poked out behind a tree and said, "Hi Miki!" as if they weren't fighting off horrible villains just outside.

Miki whispered, "What are you doing?"

Duncan laughed, "Setting a trap, of course!"

Miki asked, with a slight twang of worry, "What kind of trap?"

Duncan simply smiled and said, "The code word is sky. We need them to trigger it though. That is where you and your friends come into play. You see, if they know that they've triggered the trap, then they will have enough time to get away. If you can distract them, then we may have a chance. I've got enough power in this trap to be able to get rid of them easily...I just need them in range."

"Fine. Just tell me what I need to do." Miki muttered.

Duncan remarked, "Nothing much! Just fight! But when I say the code word, get out of there as quick as a flash!"

Miki stood, one of her eyebrows raised in question, which rose even higher when the scientist grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around and urged, "Go on then!"

Miki trotted forward, but looked back to see the Yog gone. She muttered as she re-entered the battle, "Truly a mad scientist."

Back on the battlefield, it was chaos. Thunderhead did battle with DragonSparklez, with Felix breathing spouts of fire occasionally. Dimitri and Ryan, with his now ruined railgun on the ground, watched Rythian and Annie fight Enderlox. Duncan was still nowhere to be seen. Miki drew back her bow string, and sent a budder arrow toward Enderlox. It scraped his shoulder, ripping the white fabric. He turned, eyes aglow with unholy rage. He sent a purple fireball at the archer girl who threw herself on the ground and rolled away.

In a terrifying amount of time, Enderlox stood over her, with a cruel fanged smile. He prepared to smash her face in but luckily she rolled out of the way so that instead of her face smashed, her cape was snagged under his foot. With a half-hearted leap, she escaped the dragon hybrid by ripping her cape out from under him. She muttered under her breath, '"I'm going to need some extreme mending when this is all over."

With a high-pitched scream from his lasergun, Duncan revealed himself, goggles over his eyes and he smiling in blasted Enderlox who roared, "DragonSparklez! Get down here!"

The dragon swooped over Duncan bowling him over. Miki shot another arrow at him, but it didn't seem to affect the dragon who, as he swooped again, grabbed the scientist in his taloned paw and roared in triumph. Duncan, "Guys! Before he takes me sky-high! Do something!"

Miki caught onto the word "sky" almost immediately and yelled, "Thunderhead! Get Rythian! We need to get up!"

Rythian charged the dragon, slashing his paw, which caused it to drop Duncan who hissed, "Come on! Let's get out of here before it all goes sky-high!"

In that moment, everything seemed to blur. Thunderhead dove to grab the two. Miki and Annie took to the skies and the entire island exploded. Rythian yelled, "How much did you use?!"

Duncan shrugged and simply muttered, "More than what was under Blackrock..."

Meanwhile Annie dove into the cloud of smoke yelling, "Wait!"

Miki turned her eyes to what she saw, which was Enderlox and DragonSparklez falling, their forms fading. Enderlox's wings and tail seemed to vanish as if they had just been smoke the entire time. The black was fading from his arms and his headphones now glowed green. Miki, with a fierce warcry dove, to catch the commander of the Dead Army before he could fall into the deeper parts of the Void. She dove as fast as she could, gaining length fast but she started to feel dizzy, which indicated she was nearing the depth that the Void started. With a final grab, she grabbed the back of his ivory shirt and spiraled up, out of the Void. Annie floated nearby, setting the singer on Thunderhead. Miki did the same and said, "C'mon Thunderhead...all of you. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Author's Note: Welp, this is the End...syke! We still have an epilouge to go! Stay tuned for that and subsequently, information about the future of theSky Army and their allies!


	31. Epilogue

_Beepbeepbeep._

That was the sound Sky heard when he woke up. He roved over his surroundings. The light hurt his eyes, unaccustomed to the bright white light. He blindly searched the table next to him for his sunglasses but to no avail. He sat back in the ivory sheets of the hospital bed with a long-drawn sigh. He also noticed his leg hanging in a cast. Jason's writing was on it, saying, "Hello, buddy!" Sky smiled at this, hoping the rest of Team Crafted could come, or that they had come.

What had happened was clear to him: one of his recruits, the swordsman Darren, had somehow rescued him as a green-eyed Endermen, who were said to be rare. A thought came to him: wasn't there a button to summon a nurse? With minimal looking he saw it, on the left wall. He pushed it, waiting for the nurse.

The nurse cam, a few minutes later, smiling. She greeted him, "You're awake!"

Sky nodded and asked, "So what's wrong with me? Other than a broken leg." his eyes looking at his cast.

The nurse picked up a clipboard and said to him, "You needed a lot of water and food, since you probably hadn't been fed."

Sky commented, "And water is not something those of the End like. Anything else?"

The nurse continued, "Other than a couple major lacerations, which were easy to stitch up, and some minor ones that healed on their own, nothing else."

Sky cheered, "Yeah! Can I get up?"

The nurse smiled, "Sure! I'll have to get a wheelchair though. I imagine you want to see Deadlox?"

"Deadlox is here?!" Sky said.

The nurse stopped her walk to the door and nodded. She closed the door quietly as she left. Sky said aloud, "Wow. I hope all the others are too. I would never wish for anyone to go through what they must have."

Five minutes later, the nurse and Sky came into the room Deadlox was in. He was sleeping, his headphones on the table by him, glowing faintly. Sky whispered, "He still has those."

The nurse nodded and said, "Since he's sleeping, I'll take you back to your room and tell your friends you're awake. They'll want to see you."

Sky laughed, "I must have worried them sick. Team Crafted...sounds like a good name for a team, doesn't it?"

The nurse replied after pondering the thought, "It does, indeed."

The two ships, belonging to the Dead Army and the Stars, had been docked out side Icaria. It had become the impromptu base of the replenishing Sky Army. Night and Flame had welcomed their friends back who in turn brought the recruits from the Skyhold. After that the recruits had flocked there. The news was huge! Commander Sky saved! Enderlox defeated! Deadlox and CaptainSparklez making wonderful recoveries! It seemed as if a new age of peace had been ushered in and a feeling like the one Minecraftia had on that day, had not been felt since the day Israphel disappeared from Minecraftia.

At that point, Miki and Annie had been sitting with the other recruits on the grass in the shadow of the DragonSong. Darren walked up to them and said, "Anyone know where Jason is? I want him to give Sky something."

"What?" Miki asked.

Darren showed her his gift, a pair of shiny black shades. Darren spoke, "He needs a new pair."

Annie stood up and said, "Let's go find him then!"

But despite the world thinking they are free, we must remember one main character. He did appear a couple times but he showed that beneath the OverWorld, in the lava rivers of the Nether, another evil was weaving wicked schemes. Schemes that may bring the entire Enderlox situation back...but worse.

Herobrine knows even if his more benevolent brother doesn't. The Hellgates have been altered. Twisted energy flows through them tearing the fabric of the very reality, bringing impossible things into the world. He had seen one already...one with crimson sunglasses. Whether the Sky Army...or Team Crafted...or any of Minecraftia's heroes can stop it, time will tell.

~PenumbraTiger

*hears screams of anger* YES! I did reference my Minecraft avatar! Anyway, I am glad to have so many that liked the story! I am truely flattered by your compliments and your happiness about it! And becuase of that I am writing a sequel...or will soon. I am going with the working name "Shattered Time" for the time being so keep a look out!

~Wildcat


End file.
